


The Meeting in the Dark

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: You could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Break Up, Call Boy AU, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Five is an adult, Five is the escort, Five's POV, Friends to Lovers, Human Dolores (Umbrella Academy), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealousy, Mentions of Rape, No siblings no incest, Older Woman/Younger Man, Possessive Behavior, Pretty Woman AU, Prostitution, Romance, Scars, Stalking, Stranger to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, a LOT of sexual content, fiveya - Freeform, mentioned Luther/Allison, mentions of Vanya having sex with other people, mentions of child abuse, no one is related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 76,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: Five had clients before. None like Vanya Hargreeves though. Five becomes an escort to make the extra cash after he blew up his scholarship by getting drunk on campus. Vanya is his new rich and mysterious client. AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything

_Maybe there's a universe out there — happening now — where we end up together. Maybe there's a universe where I'm the right person for you. Where I adore every nice thing you did for me without starting to resent you. A universe where you actually end up with someone who appreciates you. Where both of us can shed our baggage and curiosity and issues. If you think of it all this way, then it's like neither of us did anything wrong. You just found me in the wrong universe. That's all. Because you could have loved me forever. And maybe in another universe, I let you.― Gaby Dunn_

* * *

Five took another shot put down some bills on the counter and walked out of the bar. He hoped he wouldn't be late. Honestly, not even the three shots managed to help him ease his nerves as he walked to the subway. Usually, he was worried about things like _I hope she's not someone I know_, but tonight was different. He was actually nervous about what the hell would this client want him to do because apparently even Klaus who was like the most benevolent and not-serious person he knew took the non-disclosure agreement they made them signed about this client to heart and wouldn't spill. After all the tales he had no problem to share, ones Five _wished_ he wouldn't share, this one he wouldn't. Just freaking great.

He made it to the train on time and sat down thinking about how he got here.

Everything was going fine at first. With his GPA 4.8, he got a scholarship without a problem and with his small part-time job in tutoring it was enough to make him survive which he was glad because the last thing he wanted was to have to take money from Delores. So, yeah, he got to college and was doing pretty well on all the tests and everything seemed to be going great and then..._he fucked up like always_.

It all happened way too fast and before he knew it he was out of the hospital, he was sitting by a committee who told him that they were allowing him to stay school, but taking away his scholarship as punishment.

_He fucked up big time_.

He was lucky he was an adult and so they didn't contact Delores about it, but apart from that, he was in a royally shitty situation. He considered leaving college altogether. There was no fucking way he would raise _that_ much money, but on the other hand, he couldn't do it to Delores. She was the only one who believed in him, took him in, and treated him like a son. She was beyond the moon proud that he got in and was managing all by himself. He just couldn't do that to her. He had to find away. He got three part-time jobs, but it still wouldn't be enough to pay at least for this month and that was the school being generous because any other way he would have to pay the whole thing upfront.

'Heard you lost the scholarship,' said Klaus as he rolled a joint next to him while he was sitting on the stairs to his dorm wondering what the hell he should do since soon he would have to leave the room as well if he didn't pay for it.

He looked at the joint and then at him. Honestly, he had no idea how did this guy who was even now wearing a black skirt pass by in a school like this.

'Look I'm not in the mood to talk about it-'

'Chill, bro,' said Klaus, 'I'm here with a job offer since I can tell you're close to selling a kidney which by the way won't give you more than a couple of grand.'

Five was desperate at that point. It wasn't new to him to be in a bad situation. He used to be starving on the streets at one point in his life. But he was alone back then. Just him to fuck up and deal with his shit. Now he had Delores and with everything she had to go through he had to be considered of her as well. His pragmatic side knew that if he didn't get close to her he wouldn't be in this situation, but he did and now he was forced to deal with it in a way he would never think he would.

To Klaus's surprise which was clear from his face, Five agreed rather quickly. He used to drink, blackout and fuck girls and women he wasn't all that into when he woke up all the time, so how would this be different? He would wear protection and considering that Klaus was wearing four-hundred dollar shoes (at least by his words), it had to pay off.

He introduced him to his _pimp_ who was a woman in her fifties, called Agnes. She told him the rules gave him a phone he would only use to get messages from her and sent him home. It all felt too surreal back then and at one point Five thought it was all a joke on Klaus's side and Agnes was his mom or something before he got his first message.

That was almost three months ago, it was the middle of the summer semester. Since then he had been with clients who wanted him to take the lead, who wanted to take the lead themselves, who wanted just to watch, who wanted him just to straight out fuck them, who wanted him to be gentle and a variety of other different things. He wanted to be done with it as soon as possible so he didn't mind taking extra _work_. All were women though. He wasn't that liberal.

Five could almost say, he got used to it, but tonight was just _different._

Agnes texted him to come to see her in her favorite the donut shop, which she used as cover. Five had to admit, she thought it through.

'One of our regulars needs someone for tonight. She pays double,' said the woman and Five was impressed and didn't understand why did he have to meet Agnes in person so she would tell him this until she pulled out the non-disclosure agreement.

'It's standard with her,' she explained and waited. So far Five had to admit the worst things he had to do were just humiliating not dangerous, but this made him feel weird. Why the agreement? What kind of kinks was this woman into if she needed all of them to write this?

In the end, money won once again. He reminded himself that he would be done sooner if he did it like this.

After he signed, Agnes handed him a list of instructions that he had to do before the night. He was confused but figured the client had to be just one of those germaphobes. So he went home and prepared for the next night by sleeping extra hours so he could stay up all night as was on the list. He took a shower and shaved which he would have done anyway, but it was in the instructions. He found something decent to wear and read the instructions one more time before he went out.

Despite all this, he was feeling pretty nervous so he went to get a drink and calm his nerves. He did it before his first client as well, but tonight he took three since he couldn't calm himself down. The closer he got to the hotel the more he realized how shady it all felt. Klaus wouldn't tell him anything just that he shouldn't be afraid at all, but he also pranked him with his last client saying she liked him to call her _Mommy._ Fucking prick. The client slapped him for that.

Five got into the hotel and went straight to the elevators trying to look like he knew the place well enough. He had been to a few hotels and some motels before. Never this nice though. But then again a woman who could pay double had to live in style.

He had the hotel number and the correct time even if he was a bit late. Seven minutes was luckily not that late.

He knocked on the door and waited.

He had a variety of different clients now. All older. Fifties and forties. One woman who was in her sixties, but honestly he was surprised because she looked very young for her age.

When the door of room 575 opened he was surprised to find a woman in her early thirties or late twenties behind it.

'You're late by eight minutes,' she said instead of a greeting.

Five frowned quickly sobering from the surprise about her youth, 'It was seven minutes.'

She stepped aside not bothering to comment on his reply, and he walked in confused.

_She ordered an escort?_

She didn't look like any of his previous clients. Firstly, she was younger. Secondly, she was relatively pretty. And lastly, she was wearing a pair of very nice dark blue pajamas. This woman looked like she was ready for bed and not to have sex with a prostitute.

He was confused. Was this a trick? A cop bust or prank?

She went into the room and Five followed. She was petite. She couldn't have more than 5'1, and looking at her from behind made him feel like he was with a child.

_What an unsettling thought._

He was starting to like this less with every moment which went by. He had no idea what the hell was going on, and he didn't like it. Even if he was supposed to be submissive and let his client be the one in the lead, he still had control. He still agreed to it and could leave any time. That fact made him feel relaxed enough to perform, but now he was a ball of nerves and he was worried even if the woman was quite pretty, not exotic or standout pretty, but just _pretty_, he had a feeling it would take him a while to get into it.

He followed her to the bedroom where she took a pair of pajamas similar to her own and hand them to him, 'Please, put this on...'

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him. Until now she was trying to avoid his gaze, but now Five could tell she had brown eyes in that same warm color as Delores did only hers didn't carry the same motherly love. They were colder, number, more distant.

'You have been _drinking_?' she asked, but it was a clear accusation.

Five blinked. She could probably smell his breath. Should he deny or go out clean?

She didn't give him time just forced the clothes into his hand and waved at the bathroom, 'You can change in there.'

He watched her confused before he went into the bathroom and closed the door feeling even more unsure about all of this. Why the hell should he put on pajamas? Did she want him to play some games? Like they were one of those married couples who wear the same clothes and have mediocrate sex?

When he finally came out she handed him a note an unopened toothbrush and paste and some mints, 'For the smell.'

'_Okay_,' he said and took all of it back inside with him closing the door. She didn't want him to undress in front of her so he felt like she wouldn't mind him doing this.

He brushed his teeth almost to the point of knocking a few out and took the mints while looking over the note.

Five was confused.

_Just lay down next to me, and I will start when I'm ready._

_You have to hold me afterward until morning_.

He blinked and turned the letter around several times trying to find some other message or instruction there, but _no_ that was it, and he honestly didn't get it at all.

Slowly he opened the door and got out, 'Is this all-'

'Yes,' she said refusing to meet his gaze again and hurried to the bed.

He watched her for a moment making sure he swallowed the mints put the note aside and went into the fancy hotel bed after her.

She waited for a moment, and he was left just laying next to her waiting for something he wasn't even sure what and wondering what the hell was wrong with her.

When she clapped the lights to automatically shut off, and he was met with almost absolute dark due to the closed curtains.

For a moment all he could hear was the sound of her breathing, and Five wondered if maybe they wouldn't do just that lay next to each other until they would fall asleep.

Then just as he was sure that would be the case, the woman finally moved. The sheets let out a shifty sound and then he heard her open a drawer on the nightstand.

There was a sound of the paper or more likely a wrapper and then Five felt her start to pull down his pajama pants. He didn't bother with boxers when he put them on.

She seemed to pause when she realized this before he felt her took his cock into her tiny palm and start to stroke him a bit. Even during his first time, he felt more aroused and into it than he did now. It was the whole situation that was making a certain pressure on him. The woman and her theatrics were just weird, and even if her handwork was nice, Five would need a bit more to actually be able to do his part.

He reached for her, but the moment, he touched her shoulder he realized she was still wearing the pajama shirt, 'Uh.'

'I want to keep it,' she told him as her hand worked on him in firm strokes which were making his breathing shallow a bit. She was good. And her hand even if it was small had a very firm hold. He also liked the little ending she did with her thumb against the head of his cock. In fact, it wasn't bad at all, it was _really _good, and Five could feel the familiar pressure being up inside him. He was getting hard, and with that turned on by the strange woman in her PJs who could do this to him.

'O-okay,' he said when she squeezed just right, and he felt that if she did so again, he would come. He didn't even have time to jerk off before coming here one last time so anything was possible even if the situation wasn't ideal. His dick was pulsing into her hand, his hips burned for him to start jerking along with her touch, but he gritted his teeth holding the pressure inside. God, it would be easy to just let himself go and come in her small palm. He couldn't help but wonder what would she look like. Would she find it scandalous if her expensive PJs got ruined with his cum like that? The mental fantasy was delicious and almost too much.

He felt her shift and pull on the condom with her skilled fingers. For a moment Five felt disappointment in his stomach over the loss of her palm on his cock before he suddenly found it surrounded by her warmth and walls as she climbed on top of him pushing him into her. No hesitance, no moment to test it out. She full-on got on top off him and pushed him inside her

_Fucking God! She was tight!_

He groaned his hands immediately flying to her waists to grip something. Was she a virgin or something?

Even though Five had been with girls who claimed to be one, they never were _this_ tight. He felt that if she even so much as moved he would come, and honestly how would that be even possible when just a moment ago he was worried about not being able to even get an erection?

He took in a deep breath to calm down and focus on something else. Anything really to stay put as he felt the woman slowly little by little let his cock sink deeper and deeper inside her wonderfully tight and warm pussy letting out little breathy sounds and stopping every moment.

Five swallowed a bit realizing he was holding her over the shirt and he wondered if she would want him to maybe go under it. Maybe she was just one of those skinny girls who didn't think they were skinny. It wasn't Five's place to judge or complain. She was the one paying so whatever she wants goes.

He licked his lips though trying to grip her a bit higher moving to her back where she suddenly grabbed his hand and returned it to her side, 'Here is good.'

Alright, so he wouldn't be touching her back. He could work with that. It was good because he needed her to tell him what she wanted and what not. He needed some instructions as stupid as it sounded. Usually, the women were very vocal about what they wanted him to do to them or with them. She handed him a simple note with barely two sentences, and really acted like she wasn't all that into having him. Maybe someone hired him for her, and she was just being polite. Maybe it was a revenge thing. Her husband cheated on her so she was allowed to cheat as well.

Very slowly the woman rolled her hips against his causing both of them to let out a moan in chorus. The sensation was good. She was nicely tight and warm, and he was a guy. He never had bad sex, but when he was a guy he thought that was a given. Even if the situation was weird, it was strangely electric and intense in a way Five didn't feel before. With others, there was talking involved and he was told what to do and what to say, but she barely spoke with him at all and it somehow made the whole situation that much more thrilling.

Her moves were slow but firm causing both of them to pant and moan enjoying the pace. It felt good to have her ride him and hear her moans as she rose and fall over him.

All was about her, but even if she sounded like it was working for her just as much as it was for him, he knew he could get her even more worked up if she let him. Five wanted her to let him.

He moved his hand higher but kept it on her side before he slowly started to sit up.

The woman's hand flew to his chest, 'Wait, what-'

'Trust me, you will like this,' he said licking his lips as he sat up and guided her a bit lower causing both of them to groan hard as the new angle made him fall even deeper inside her. It took them a moment to catch a breath from the new amazing feeling of each other. It consumed him completely, and he had a feeling it did her as well.

She dug her fingers against the pajama shirt which was still on him. This was definitely the first time he was having sex with a client who didn't want to see him shirtless. He followed her pace both breathing hard as their hips rolled against one another, the woman riding his cock with stamina he would not expect from such a petite body.

He was close. He barely managed to keep the pressure inside him from exploding. He needed for her to come first. She was the client after all, and he felt this new _need _inside of him. He wanted to make her feel good, and he wanted to make her come first and hard. It was like a primal thing, something inside him, maybe the fact that he was a male, the man or whatever, but he really wanted to make her lose control the way he knew he could make her. He wanted her to come. He wanted her to be wild, breathless and ruined on top of him, and to know that he was the one who did that to her. He wanted to ruin her fancy and expensive PJs just as much as her weird rich detached woman facade. He wanted her to come hard and well the way he had a feeling she needed to for a long time now.

His left hand let go of her and he brought his fingers to his mouth to lick them before he pressed them against her clit causing her head to fall backward and her to let out a small cry.

'That's good?' he whispered, but in the darkness of the room it sounded like he shouted it.

'You like that?' he asked, but before he could continue her fingers appeared on his mouth. At first, he thought she wanted to shut him up but when he felt her trying to get them in, he swallowed all of them in and sucked on them hard while forcing his hips and hand to work her. He wished he could see her. He took some pleasure whenever he saw one of his clients come even if it was a job, it was good to know he managed that. He got them to that point where they were like mindless animals just trashing around chasing their orgasms. Five had a feeling he would enjoy seeing her like that the most.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God,' the woman chanted and Five speeded up his finger pressing against her clit hard feeling her clench around his cock impossibly and heavenly tight.

_Fuck, she was good!_

With his finger on her clit, it proved to be _too_ much for her, and it ultimately sent her over that edge, and she cried out helplessly tossing herself on top of him choking for air while Five held her by the waists through it. She was wild. He liked her like this more. He had to brace himself because the clenching of her walls was almost impossible to handle with her on top of him and around him like that. She was amazing like this. Although it was always supposed to be able the client Five enjoyed it the same. She felt good, the whole background might have been tense, but the sex was good. She looked like a goddess even if the room was so dark, he could make out how her hair was wildly spread around her and her hands were on his chest clawing into the PJs as she was panting and letting herself completely lost in the moment. Whatever face she carried in front of him before was gone, now she was just a woman going through her orgasm, and Five enjoyed her like that a lot. She was amazing like this.

She didn't say anything, but he assumed it was safe to come afterward so he let himself go pushing his hips against hers before his thrusts got the orgasm out of him causing him to grab her a bit tighter for a moment. It was like euphoria. The intensity, warmth and the feeling of all that pressure inside him finally exploding like a water balloon and flowing through his whole body, every vein, and cell. Fuck, it felt good.

Both of them were breathing hard as they were coming from their highs. Five almost brushed her back in some sort of affectionate gesture but stop in time reminding himself she didn't like that nor asked for it.

It took them a couple of moments to soak in that aftermath and exhaustion before the woman pushed him away and free herself from his arms. He let her immediately no questions asked as the heat left his body and started to clear his brain. It was like slowly the weird atmosphere around them was returning and things would be _strange _and awkward again soon.

He heard her move to the corner of the bed grabbing the condom from his cock. She must have tossed it and pulled her pants back on so he did the same. When she came back she had her back to him so he figured that was how she wished for him to hold her. He put his hands around her stomach pushing himself as close to her as possible and just spooning her like that.

It was strange. Sometimes he held the girls he slept with after sex, and sometimes he held the clients after they had sex, but even with the endorphins high, it started to feel all tense again. He sobered from the shots for sure and was slowly coming down from the orgasms high, and he could realize just how strange the whole thing felt. His heart was beating a bit faster from the whole situation and he was aware of just how small this client was in his arms. She just rode him, but with the pinch black dark and of them being dressed it almost felt like it never happened. Like it was all in his head.

After a couple of moments, he rose his hand and started to stroke her hair. He wasn't sure why. But the situation was bizarre enough already so he might see what it was all about.

'Please don't do that,' she whispered in the dark and he immediately stopped and put his hand around her torso again keeping her close. He didn't fail to notice that this was the first time she spoke to him since they had sex. Wasn't that weird? Usually, the clients at least said he was good or that was fun or something, but not her, she just disposed of the condom and laid back down like she didn't even enjoy it and wanted to sleep before her partner would ask her for another round. Was it bad? He knew she came. It would have been better if she allowed him to play her more, but he knew she enjoyed it and got her orgasm out of it, so really he didn't know what was the big deal.

Time went by and since Five made of point of sleeping those extra hours before he was left laying awake spooning the woman as she calmly breathes in his arms. She was finally asleep.

He wondered what this was all about. Was she some widower who lost a husband and now needed someone to hold her the way he used to? Was she afraid of the dark? Why hire an escort? Surely it would be cheaper just to find a boyfriend. Then again given how nice and fancy was the hotel room they were in, and she was paying double for the night, money wasn't a problem in her case. She just rode him and then nothing just went to sleep. The clients who paid for the whole night usually wanted to have sex with him numerous times, they wanted him to do all sorts of things which sometimes caused he needed to push his dick into ice. It was really confusing why did this woman just wanted one round and then to sleep while he would hold her.

Occasionally, Five had to shift a bit because his arm was falling asleep or it was becoming hard to keep her in one place, but whenever he did, he felt her tense, like she wasn't fully asleep and if he would pull awake she would wake up in an instant. He never met anyone with that weak sleep.

It was close to maybe two or three in the morning, when he felt her jerk in his arms, kicking him in the process before he heard a sob.

He assumed it was just some sleep noise, but then it was followed by another one and another, and Five wondered what the hell was going in before he full-on realized she was crying.

He sat up rolling her on her back as she put her hands over her eyes shaking violently as she cried. Whatever was going on it was pretty bad. She must have had a bad dream or something.

'Hey, hey, come on,' he said trying to shake her a bit to make her snap out of it, but she kept crying.

He watched her feeling strange. He didn't like when women cried. He usually didn't know what to do so he ran away. Delores cried only once in front of him and he just stood there awkwardly looking anywhere but at her.

He went to leave the bed and turn on the light or bring her some towel or tissue or anything, but the moment he let her go her hand snatched up and took a hold of his.

She continued to cry some noises almost sounded like human words but he couldn't make them out. He only understood that she didn't want him to leave the bed and her.

So he didn't. As weird and uncomfortable as it was Five pulled her body like she weighted nothing toward his chest and let her cry on the fancy pajamas she had him wear until she tired herself out and fallen asleep.

Even if Five cuddle or spooned someone before, it was never for this long, and he never stayed this awake as now. He could hear everything from the woman's breathing to the ticking of the clock somewhere in the room, to the occasional beep of the message one of them must have gotten.

Sometime close to four or five, Five dozed off as well and woke up only to be left alone in the room. His clothes didn't seem disturbed where he left them, but apart from the small note on top of them with the word _thank you_ and some extra cash it was almost as if the woman wasn't real at all.

He counted the cash. She paid Agnes double and given him a _tip_ and all he did was let her ride him once and _held_ her. He didn't know whatever issue this woman had but it had to be a _big_ one.

He went to his dorm even if maybe he could have stayed in the hotel, took a shower and reflected on all that had happened.

* * *

_The client asked for you again._

Five was left looking at the message for a moment before he looked at the time and date of the meeting and the address and room.

_575\. _

He never had a client _ask_ for him again. Klaus told him it wasn't a big deal even he had someone who took him on regular bases. Until now, Five didn't care because he was in the business just to earn money for school and then he was out. In the end, all the women were just faces and occasional noises in his head. He wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

But...

_Vanya_ _Hargreeves _

One of the rules Klaus thought Five at the early beginnings was that he should never ask or give anyone his real name. So they didn't know the names of the clients and the clients didn't know theirs until they chose to give them to them. If a client asked Five for his, he simple said John not caring if she believed him or not while he only remembered their name until the end of his shift and then couldn't recall it even if he wanted to. He didn't though. Their names just like their faces went right over his head. What would be the point?

But her name he knew. He didn't ask. He wasn't stupid. The non-disclosure he signed was no joke, and if someone like Klaus could keep his mouth shut about it, so could he so. It happened about a week after their night.

Five was walking around the city on his way from visiting Delores when he spotted several posters of the woman on the side of the building.

_Vanya Hargreeves – Icarus Theatre _

She was holding a violin and had a small smile on her face. It caused him to stop in track even if he knew he would most likely just miss his train. He stared at the poster for a while. She looked so..._different_. His mind drifted to the hotel room and a skittish, awkward almost bizarre woman who looked like she wanted to hide under the covers and not have sex with him and then to the woman in the darkroom who rode him hard and fast her body responding to their move and her cries echoing in around them. Neither of those women looked the same as the formal and decent well dressed one in the poster who looked professional and very sophisticated like someone who ran a lot of charities had only good puff pieces written about her.

He couldn't help but think.

_Who the hell are you?_

When he came back to the dorm the first thing Five did was ignore his roommate's question about how was his visit home and googled everything he could about _Vanya Hargreeves_. He knew it was a bit stalkery. He was just surprised. It was the first time he ever saw a client outside of their meeting, not to mention a client like her.

She was apparently some heiress, the only child who got all her father's money after he passed. A philanthropist who had several charities was often in the public scene and played as the first chair in the Icarus theatre. Why would a woman like that need an escort?

It didn't say anything about a partner or husband just that her father had passed away. There was a photo of her and her father when she was a child and Five opened it telling himself that the curiosity got the better of him. She was about thirteen or twelve standing next to the older man, and he felt a shiver ran over him. This was not a picture of a happy family but of two strangers being forced to stand close together.

'She's good,' said his roommate casual as he passed behind Five's back while he was stalking the woman.

Five's eyes widened and he turned around to look at Luther, 'What?'

His roommate was an astronomy major and football player. He spent of his days either working out or studying. Honestly, Five was a bit surprised how friendly the guy was as the first couple of weeks, he was sure he would get kicked out or join a frat. He turned out to be a hard-worker as well who apparently had some strict parents who called him every day and wanted him to stay focus on his studies just as much as his practices.

'Vanya Hargreeves,' Luther nodded at the screen, 'My mom listens to her. She actually performs on her own sometimes and does records and such. I like the _Meeting in the Dark_ one. Every year we go to the Icarus annual Christmas concert,' he shrugged his shoulders and went to call his parents again. He mentioned that Five was also a fan of Hargreeves in the call, and he felt face palmed himself.

He didn't think a lot about her after that figuring he would probably never see her again anyway since by the little he heard from Klaus she had a regular who just couldn't make it that night. Paying double every other night and even leaving a tip? Five couldn't even imagine how much money the woman had to have.

Either way, the message surprised him, but he accepted it already heading home to sleep a bit longer than before. This time he wanted to see what it would be like when she woke up. He didn't drink alcohol that day and took his own toothbrush.

When he knocked on the door he was on time, and she noticed as well, 'Right on time.'

'I tried,' he said before she let him in.

She handed him the pajamas the same ones as before he wondered if she had one of the cleaning ladies pick them up after he left or got a new pair. It was a bit strange to be in that same hotel room again and know who she was.

Before she was just a client who was a bit skittish and nervous with a lot of money, now he knew she was Vanya Hargreeves, a violinist in Icarus who had a life outside of this hotel room which didn't explain why she was here and like this at all.

'I didn't drink today,' he said as he took the pajamas. He wasn't sure if he wanted a conversation or not with her.

She blinked and looked up at him before she nodded. She didn't smile, but she looked a bit more relaxed in his presence than before. Her eyes were softer today.

He went into the bathroom again, put on the pajamas, brushed his teeth and came back to find the lights out and her in the bed already.

He came to the bed and paused, 'Could I take my shirt off tonight?'

'Sure, but I'm keeping me,' she said quickly and a bit reserved, but he just shrugged his shoulders, 'Your choice.' _Your loss_.

He unbuttoned the shirt and put it on the ground before he pulled down his pants and laid down as well.

He saw her open the nightstand, his eyes more adjusted to the dark this time. When he felt her tiny palm on his cock, he moaned. It was like all the nervosity and awkwardness from last time was gone as she gave him a couple of strokes before she put the rubber on, 'Do you have any preference to kissing?'

He blinked at that wondering if perhaps she felt that it was less tense as well. Probably so.

'No,' he said calmly as she sat on his lap his dick raised between their bodies. Has she ever eaten at all? It was like she weighed nothing. His hands moved to her waist if she was any thinner he could circle it with his fingers completely.

'I hate the smell of alcohol,' she said as she leaned her face down, 'Don't take it personally.'

She was referring to the last time.

He shook his head focusing on her face even in the dark he could see her expression it was calm but wanting.

'Sorry about before,' he found himself saying hypnotized by the new atmosphere surrounding them. It was intense, but not awkward or strange. It was hot. It was like lust was flowing around them polluting the air they were breathing. It was electric.

'I was nervous,' he whispered adding some thrill to the whole moment.

She blinked and paused with her hands on his bare chest. It felt much better than when he was dressed. Her hands were soft and her fingers long. He liked that.

'W-was that your first time?' she whispered back.

He chuckled at how scared she sounded all of the sudden some of the heat leaving her gaze, 'No, gosh, not in life or work don't worry. Just the whole secrecy.'

She chuckled before she brushed her hair a bit. It was a cute sound, Five had to admit. It made him wondered if the crying in her sleep and not wanting to take her shirt off was seriously such a big stigma she couldn't find a decent boyfriend. He couldn't imagine people _not_ wanting her. At least someone had to like her. She was rich, talented, had admired. She was pretty in a non-striking way, but pretty nevertheless. There had to be a man who wanted her. He didn't understand her.

'Yeah, sorry, I don't want this to mix with my life,' she said, 'You must have thought I was into some crazy things.'

He found himself smiling feeling that he was hard not just by her little demonstration anymore. The whole atmosphere around them shifted into something else. Something calmer and actually enjoyable. Her palms felt good against his chest, and he moved his own to her naked ass squeezing it.

He took pleasure in the moan she let out before she rolled her hips absently against him teasing him right back. Both of them were breathing a bit faster with anticipation.

He wished he could see her breast and touch them now, but if this was all he would get he would make the most of it. She paid for it after all.

One of his hands ran between her opened legs through her labia causing her the jerk as his middle finger slide through her clit and then lower just to dig inside her. She was wet already.

'Is this okay?' he asked before he casually brought slide another finger the same way and then inside her while his thumb stayed on her clit.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she nodded.

He licked his lips she sounded good. She also felt good.

'Tell me,' he whispered into the dark of the room, 'Tell me what you want.'

'You,' she said, and Five found himself grinning, 'You have me. Anyway, you want.'

He made a small circle around her clit feeling the muscles inside her vagina thrust against his fingers as she moaned. It made him feel good to get to her like that. It felt good to cause her to let out noises like that.

'Where do you want me to touch you?' he asked keeping his voice in the same whispery level as before taking in all the expressions her face was allowing him to witness in the dark.

Vanya swallowed a bit her voice sounding like she had a hard time making words, 'Uh, like last time...last time was good.'

He started to pump his fingers deeper causing her to let out a broken sound and close her eyes in bliss.

'If it was just good than I wasn't trying hard enough,' he said enjoying how her face started to show what he was doing to her.

He let one of his hand wander through her side slightly stroking her while his fingers worked her pussy causing her to move against them. If he wasn't hard before, he was definitely getting now as he listened to her soft moans and felt her body move against his, his dick still hard between them.

He rotated his wrist and smirked as she let out a breathy groan. He must have hit a good spot. He did so again memorizing where exactly it was before he continued to dig his fingers inside her while slowly circling her clit. She was hot against his fingers and wet, and Five found himself excited for when he would be inside her again instead of his fingers although he had to admit it was fun to just watch and fully take in all her reactions without being too distracted by his own pleasure. She was stunning like this. He only wished they had left at least a lamp one so he could see if she went just as red and feverish as she trembled against his fingers.

'Come on,' he said testing if it was okay to talk to her, 'you like that don't you?'

He added another finger causing her to cry out a bit. He wondered if he would manage to get in another as he recalled just how wonderfully tight she was the last time.

'You're so tight. So hot,' he said as he continued to work her taking pleasure in the way her back was arching and her head falling to the side. She must have been close. She was panting and moaning all the time pushing herself against his fingers even more clearly wanting a release.

'You like that?'

'YES,' she managed to moan out, and he smirked enjoying the sound, 'Tell me what you like, hm?'

'I-I-I-,' she chanted as he continued to shift his wrist and flex his fingers earning more breathy and louder cries from her, 'Do you like my fingers inside you?'

He pressed his thumb against her clit causing her to half yelp and half moan, the echo surrounding them in the dark room, 'Tell me.'

'YES! FUCK! YES!'

'What?' he asked knowing he was a bastard for doing so when she was clearly beyond comprehension. He was never this playful with the clients before he realized. He was a talker sure, but not to the point of being a dick. He was on a job after all.

'I...,' she couldn't seem to catch her breath, 'YOUR FINGERS...FUCK!' she cried out and for a moment went absolutely still with one of her hands inside her hair while the other was still on his chest digging her fingers inside him.

Five made sure he held her steady by the waists as the fingers he had inside her got soaked with her juice. He left them inside her for a moment before he started to rub her clit again this time from a new angle. That very second she let out a startled sound before she grabbed his wrist, 'No-stop.'

He immediately did as she asked waiting for her to catch a breath.

She shook her head several times before she looked over at him, 'I can't-not like that again.'

Five blinked waiting for her to explain, but instead, all she did was pulled his fingers out of her and brushed her hair as if she was trying to look decent again. She just let him finger her and now she was acting like there was some sort of protocol between them to follow.

'What's wrong?' he asked not even sure he could or should, but he did anyway.

'Nothing,' she lied quickly, and he could tell instantly, but decided to let her have it. He regretted asking now. He never met a more complicated or strange woman than her.

She even let her hands ran over her night shirt like she was trying to smooth it and look presentable again.

He was silent for a while just watching her thinking that maybe that was her problem. She just didn't know how to loosen up not even in sex. Not completely at least.

Five leaned up again almost sitting and felt her tense a bit while still sitting on his thighs. His cock shifted pressing against her pelvis causing him to shudder a bit as he felt her soft skin their his member pressed against their bodies.

She didn't move away though just remained still her eyes curiously watching him even in the dark.

'Would you be opposed to a kiss?' he asked feeling that this close it helped to get them out of the awkwardness and back to the situation thrilling atmosphere from before.

He saw her lick her lips, 'No.'

He kissed her softly and slowly first with certain care. Five tried to add as much feeling to it as he could. He wasn't sure how people who were in love kissed, but he supposed he faked it pretty well. He wanted to make it feel calm and non-threatened thinking she would like and appreciate it more.

When she kissed him back he took it as a good sign but waited until he felt her tongue against his lip before he deepened the kiss and did it properly. The kissing was good. Their tongues just like their bodies before moved against one another nicely and it felt good to be able to kiss like that. It was almost erotic the way she moaned and almost tried to swallow kiss and the warmth it brought.

Her hands appeared on the back of his head her fingers started to pull his hair urging the kiss. He liked that and found his own hand against her cheek and one on her side making sure not to touch her back in any way.

She broke the kiss panting, and Five took the opportunity to start kissing her jaw and then throat the sound she let out when he nibbled a spot there was enough to make him want her even more.

'Good?' he whispered his own voice a bit hoarse as his dick was as hard as a rock at that moment.

'Yes, do that again,' she said, and he very gladly scratched the spot again.

She moaned lower this time even rolling her hips a bit which caused him to groan.

One of her hand moved over his back and chest all the way to his member which she took into her palm and pumped a bit.

'Fuck, y-you can't just do that. You're going to make it really hard for me to wait for you if you're going to do that,' he whispered before bit her again causing her to yelp a bit, 'No marks!'

He apologized by pressing a soft kiss against the spot. He knew he wouldn't leave a mark. He knew better than that.

His hand went to the back of her neck, but it didn't seem like she had a problem with that. They kissed again her palm working on his cock and for a moment he wasn't sure who was the one who was supposed to get off on this.

'Shit, your hand,' he said as they broke another kiss, and when he felt her thumb against the top of his member. 'You really shouldn't do things like that to me if you want me to last something here.'

She was panting hard as well, 'This doesn't have to be all about me.'

He let one of his hands caress her thigh almost all the way toward her center again, 'But it should. You should want things to be just about you. Be a bit selfish and know what you want and get it.'

He started to circle her thigh the same way he did her clit before reminding her of that action.

He pressed his lips directly against her won but didn't kiss her, 'Tell me, what do _you_ want.'

Five never wished to see her eyes more than in that moment as he could make out the clouded shape of lust inside him.

'I want to...' she took in a small breath, 'fuck you,' she said her lips moving against his.

He smirked, 'Like last time?'

His other hand moved under her other thigh and he squeezed it both of them moaning from the movement.

'You want to ride me?' he whispered actually getting into it and enjoying the way she did as well. When she bit his lip he was pleasantly surprised and felt his cock jerk against her palm. Maybe he wouldn't mind a few marks if she was up for it.

'Yes,' she said and hooked her leg over his side already pushing herself on top of him causing both of them to groan. She was just as wet and tight as he remembered.

'Fuck, you're so tight,' he said trying to catch hold of himself so he wouldn't straight out ruin it for them.

Her hands stroke his chest a bit as she hooked her bent her knees. He went a bit lower to keep himself on his elbows both feeling that he was just right this way.

'You're insanely hot,' he said and she let out a shaky breath before she said.

'I bet you tell that to all the girls,' it was meant to be a joke, but with how breathy her voice was and her pussy clenching around him it was hard to make it feel like one.

'Just when it's true,' he said moved his hands to squeeze her ass which made her throw her head back and move.

Five licked his lips and jerked again while his fingers were digging into her skin. He didn't think she would mind having a few marks there.

'Oh my God!' moaned Vanya as they shifted a bit and he felt into the right place. He felt the way her body shivered and her walls tightened around him. He moved faster, letting his fingers slowly slide into between her crack lightly stroking her there. He wasn't sure she was into that sort of thing, but given how she threw her head and rolled her hips against his, she wasn't completely against it.

'Yeah, that's it. You like that don't you?' he asked taking note on how her face looked and how her whole body looked so gorgeous like this. Wild, breathtaking and perfect. She was like some fierce ancient goddess when she rode him like this completely lost in the feeling. She looked so much bigger now, so much louder, so much more alive, just so much more, and Five wanted her to feel even more than that. Much more. Everything.

'Yes!'

'Gosh, you feel so freaking good. So fantastic. You can't even imagine what you feel like, and what it goes to me,' he said and formed his movement to be even faster and harder than before which caused her to moan.

'God!'

'No, no, no, sweetheart,' he said testing the pet name while pushing harder making it just as hard for himself to keep himself in check, 'You're the goddess.'

She cried out as he pulled his fingers away from her as and moved to her clit rubbing it. Just once but he could tell it had a big effect on her. Her nails dug into his chest. So she liked to scratch. He didn't mind it turned him on, even more, making him groan.

'Yeah, you're so good,' he said and rubbed her again just once but increased his jerks, '_So good_.'

She cried again as when he rubbed once more her head going to all the directions as she was letting herself go slowly, 'Aren't you?'

'I-I-I,' she was panting and moaning so hard she couldn't even speak her whole body was vibrating with from the sensation she no doubt felt.

Fuck. It was almost too much for him as well, the heat and the pressure inside him. His cock so deep and yet not enough. He could only imagine what would it feel like if she let him be on top he would go even deeper. He would ruin her and himself for life.

He did another circle over her clit, 'You have to tell me, please. Come on, just tell me.'

'I-I-God,' she started to shake her head.

'What? What is it, sweetheart?' he asked and pushing harder almost to the point of he himself seeing stars and did another circle.

She literally cried out as she came her walls almost locking him in completely as she collapsed on top of him completely her hips absently continued to move as he quickly forced himself to come as well. His brain once again got consumed by the sensation which rushed through his body forgetting everything from what day it was to his own name and letting the feeling take him for a few blissful moments.

When he came down from the euphoria he found Vanya still on top of his chest so he pulled her closer both panting like they ran a marathon enjoying the aftermath for a few moments. He made sure not to touch her back just her arm as they held onto the feeling for a moment. It was actually nice...peaceful, and Five wouldn't mind if they stayed like that a bit longer. It didn't last of course, and she leaned away and pulled the condom carefully off.

He watched as she disposed of it to the trashcan he noticed earlier and then went to put on her pants again. Five did the same.

She got into the bed first, and it was clear whatever good atmosphere they were having was gone, and the weirdness was back.

Five crawled behind her and put his hand around her like before. A few moments had passed before he said, 'Wouldn't you sleep better on my chest?'

She was quiet for a moment, and he wondered if she would answer before she said, 'No, this is fine for now.'

'Okay,' he said feeling awkward, but also a bit more contained than before.

Again nothing happened for the better part of the night before all of a sudden he heard her sob again this time recognizing it for what it was. He rolled her so her face was against his chest and started to brush her back, 'Hey-hey, come on. It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone. I'm here.'

He recalled the distance in the photo between her father and her, the cold look on the old man's face and the sad expression hers, and figured it was _loneliness_ which brought her here. All in all, who was he to judge? He fucked up his life because he was a self-destructive asshole and when he was on the street he made some pretty fucked up choices as well.

He held her closer letting her cry all the tears out and tire herself enough to fall asleep determinate to stay awake all night.

This time he did, and when she started to stir awake he felt her pause for a second before she rose her head and looked at him. There was something very strong and intimate happening when their gazes met. It was absolutely different and some more profound than having sex or sleeping in the same back. Just the fact that they were up and awake in the morning like where he could see her face clearly all vulnerable and open which made him feel almost _the same_.

'Last night...,' she said suddenly her brown eyes not cold anymore but very much warm and alive, 'you said...you said you only tell the truth. Do you ever...lie with clients?' she asked her voice different this morning. Everything about her was different.

Five knew he could answer differently and please her, but instead, he said, 'Only when a client asks me to or I can gain something from it.'

Her eyes were still steady on him taking in his face as he spoke probably to see if he was lying or not.

'And last night?' she asked, and he felt like he was on thin ice. She didn't look like the type who wanted to be lied to. He had a feeling, being a rich woman already made her get that a lot. But he wasn't sure if she would believe him if he told her the truth. Still, Delores thought him that lying rarely worked so he forced himself to be honest, 'You're pretty.'

Her face lost a bit of its expression like she was thinking he was trying to butter her up.

'At least I think you are,' he said and let his free hand stroke her cheek, 'The situation might have been weird, but the sex was good. That wasn't a lie. You really all those things I said. I felt them when I said them.'

He watched as the woman's cheeks rose with every word he said, and Five oddly proud he got such a reaction. He wasn't sure if she would approve now in the daylight but he felt like kissing her again. Even if he couldn't he would store the mental image of her blushing like this into his mind and picture her like that if he thought about their time in the dark.

'Okay,' she said quietly. Like she made a door slightly ajar but still wasn't sure if she wanted to open it. Maybe she trusted him a tiny bit, but he would have to prove himself that she could.

She looked away and got to the edge of the bed her back to him as she spoke, 'Uh, there is extra money in the drawer.'

'Okay,' he said and sat up as well, 'Do you want me to leave now?'

It must have been early morning because the sun was just starting to get up. The room was so much different now. Everything looked and felt different.

'Would you be interested in coming tonight as well?' she asked her voice very quiet, but given that it was still early there weren't any noises so he heard her loud and clear.

'Tonight?' he asked and she stood up like he spooked her or something. This was a very strange conversation for Five.

'You don't have to stay awake anymore. I just need you to...hold me when we're asleep and if I...wake up,' she said looking out of the window not at him.

Five was quiet for a moment thinking about what she said and realizing what she meant, 'So I would be your regular?'

She nodded, 'Yes. The one before...it didn't work out.'

Vanya turned around hugging herself in a way. She looked even smaller now, 'It's up to you of course. I would just need you for the nights, but if that is inconvenient for you, you're not obligated to accept. I know some prefer to change clients and what they do for them.'

Five watched her for a moment. How could he not? He was going to get better paid and for what? Fucking with a woman he actually liked and cuddle with her in one bed?

He was in all the way.

He would have the cash in no time.

He didn't need to tell her that to. He had a feeling if he did she wouldn't want him to be her regular or stay. He knew that for a fact.

Instead, he rose his hand and offering her a handshake which just added to the whole bizarreness of the situation.

'Sure, call me Five.'

She took his hand and blinked, '_Five_?'

'I like it more than my real one,' he said and smirked at her when he noticed the tiniest of smiles pull at her lips. Maybe he was a bit weird as well, just enough to fit well with her at least for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Having someone as a regular client was a million times better than Five would have imagined. In a way, it was almost like having a girlfriend just for sex and get paid for it at the same time. It should have freaked him out how easily he found a sense of familiarity and normality in his situation, but honestly, Five had been through enough in his life to know that weird things happened every day you just needed to learn to deal with them or get along. And Five did.

He had been working as Vanya's regular for almost two months now, and it was ridiculously easy. He spent with her three sometimes four nights a week. They worked out a schedule so he wouldn't miss classes. How Vanya handled those nights without him Five wasn't sure but he had a suspicious she was cutting back sleep to manage.

'Hey, you look tired,' he said as he came one night after about two weeks ago.

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I had a hard time falling asleep.'

He had a feeling that was a lie and made sure to drain her out enough to fall asleep instantly. He was surprised that she didn't even cry that night. Probably so tired no nightmares came to haunt her.

Five liked the sex a lot, and he could tell she did as well. She was more open about what she wanted him to do and what she liked confessing that his talking turned her on more than anything. Five wondered if it wasn't a praise kink.

He realized very soon into their arrangement that she had a good sex drive but was pushing it down. She wanted to fuck him and to feel good, but it was like she was also a bit ashamed about wanting it. He wondered if it was because of her dad like he was some religious puritan who told her sex out of wedlock was a sin, so she tried to keep it to minimum denying herself more pleasure like she didn't deserve it. Same with the praise. He figured she was one of those people who didn't get enough of it as a kid so she was starving for it, but didn't know how to ask for it or talk about it. Five wasn't one to judge with his many demons and issues. So he decided to just try and make it good for her and tell her how good she was. Even if she didn't say anything she appreciated it based on how she sometimes asked, 'Is it really good?' or 'Yeah?'

He wasn't lying to her. Not in that at least. It always felt pretty great and she was very good at it.

'Hi,' he said as he came over that night. It was the first night he came that week and he could tell Vanya had been trying to keep herself from going to sleep or maybe she just couldn't fall back asleep after she woke up. Either way, she looked pretty tired.

She still smiled at him a bit and nodded for him to come in. By now he was completely familiar with the hotel room. The bed and the small living room it consisted of were very clean and nice, and if Five didn't have anything better to do he stayed there a bit longer watching the TV or sleeping off the previous night. It always seemed to be booked for the whole day maybe the whole year if Vanya used it for all her escorts.

He started to undress himself, 'You haven't been sleeping again?'

'I came back early this morning and had to go to Icarus. We had a concert in San Francisco,' she explained.

Five was a bit surprised by this. They didn't usually _talk_ talk. Sure, he told her he needed a schedule, and even if she might have guessed he was still in school, he didn't tell her. Just like he knew she was a first-class violinist, but they didn't talk about it.

'How was it?' he asked the question tasting a bit weird on his tongue. He thought they didn't talk about personal stuff. Not that it was personal but it felt like something new, a glimpse behind the curtain which wasn't something Five was all thrilled about. Just like she valued to separate her own life from this, he wanted the same.

'Good, but exhausting. We did manage to raise some money though,' she said and shrugged her shoulders as he undressed himself. They were passed the point of him having to leave the room or wash his teeth.

He paused at that, 'It was for a charity.'

Her smile was tired but brilliant, 'All my solo concerts are. There isn't that much money in professional classical music so I can't really perform like that with my orchestra, but on my own, I try to do a lot. Obviously, I have money, and I donate, but this makes me feel like I'm not just some privileged woman who is donating things she didn't even earn on her own,' she suddenly stopped talking and the familiar hesitation and doubt creep into her eyes, the one he already saw before. She felt like she showed too much of herself.

For some reason he found himself smirking and trying to ease it, 'I think it's admirable.'

She started to nervously play with her hair the way most girls did, even if she was almost thirty.

'And I get it a bit. Not the privileged part, but...the trying not to use money which isn't yours and make ends on your own,' he nodded, 'I get that part.'

She smiled at him again, and even if he revealed something real he was glad it eased the situation. By now they were pretty comfortable with one another. In Five's mind, it was like having a girlfriend just for sex or a booty call. There shouldn't be pressure because they didn't want to spend time outside of the bedroom in this case hotel room and both of them were fine with it.

She pulled down her pants as well, and he tried not to stare too much as usually she only undressed when it was dark. It was a shame because from the looks of it she had a fine pair of them.

The lights got turned off, and Five speeded up the process and quickly went toward her to kiss her while touching her legs. They were always so smooth.

She kissed him back with force almost knocking him out and wondering if she really was as tired as she appeared to be. Her hands went around his neck, and he decided to try something easily lifting her up by grabbing the back of her thighs.

She yelped a bit before she giggled into the kiss holding onto him a bit tighter. She didn't have to worry he easily got her to the bed while kissing, enjoying the taste of her tongue against his own before moving to her throat and what little did the pajama shirt allowed his mouth to reach. He never purposely left a hickey, but she loved it when he caressed her with a kiss like that letting out sweet noises and hugging his frame with her legs pulling him closer. Usually, she was on top, but she didn't seem to mind too much that he had her pinned underneath him this one time.

'Am I too heavy?' he asked as he kissed her behind her ear on another sweet spot which made her moan in bliss like a cat.

She hummed letting her hands to his back slowly sliding them over it, and he smirked against her skin before she answered, 'No, you're fine.'

He continued to press kisses all over her skin while his hands started to move lower through her stomach all the way to her between her legs teasingly stroking her feeling the goosebumps on her skin against his lips.

'So what would you want to do tonight, Ms. Hargreeves?' he asked before he leaned away and looked down at her enjoying the way she was biting her lips with her eyes closed.

He lightly rubbed a circle in her clit with his middle finger enjoying the small whimper she let out before she turned her head toward him.

'What is it?' he asked and she let go of her lip looking like she wanted to ask something even in the dark he was familiar with that expression of hers knowing exactly what it meant by now.

'Could you do the thing...like last time?' she asked, and he smirked, 'Last time?'

He knew she was blushing as she looked away and then back, 'Eat me out.'

He grinned, 'Well, is that something you would like, Ms. Hargreeves? For me to eat you out until you couldn't speak or move? With my tongue inside your cunt?'

She visibly shivered against his hand still on her pelvis while his fingers stopped moving, 'Yes.'

He moved his hand a bit higher, 'Yes?'

'I want you to eat me out like last time,' she said referring to the time she sat on his face and he made her come panting and breathless while holding onto the headboard for dear life.

'Hm,' he said and lightly rubbed her clit once again causing her to let out a shaky breath, 'How about this time you stay on your back? Hm? You're pretty tired. I can take good care of you if you let me.'

She swallowed a bit. Talking was still a bit new to her, but she was getting there, 'Yeah? Real good?'

He smirked down, 'I think you know just how good I can make you feel. Will you let me take care of you, Vanya? Make you feel good?'

She nodded absently staring into his eyes like she was hypnotized by him, 'I...yes. '

He raised his brows which were his way of telling her he needed her to speak up. She knew his expression a bit better now as well. She closed her eyes and swallowed again his fingers on her clit a bit distracting he knew it, but it was all the more fun.

When she looked into his eyes even in the darkness of the room he could see determination, 'I want you to eat me out, and I want you to make me feel good.'

'Yeah?' he leaned down, 'What else?'

She bit his lower lip for a second before she leaned back against the pillow, 'I want you to do all the work because I'm so tired.'

He couldn't help but chuckle at the last part before he kissed her again, 'As you wish, Ms. Vanya.'

Immediately after that, he went to sit on his knees and took the back of her thighs into her palms before he pushed them apart causing her to slide a bit closer to him almost like a doll he could do whatever he wanted. He knew she was the one who was supposed to get the pleasure, but there was something very thrilling for him as well to have her on her back for once.

He leaned down toward her center instantly hit with the musky and deep scent of her womanhood. It was strange, but he never realized how alluring the scent of a woman's pussy was. Maybe it was just Vanya's. It reminded him of an expensive cologne he never had cash or need to buy, or something else very heavy but mouth-watering.

Five pressed a soft kiss against her pelvis before moving lower feeling her shiver against his fingers as he continued to hold her.

'This okay?' he asked kissing her where a little while ago his fingers were rubbing her causing her to let out those soft noises, which always got him to smile. Her noises were _interesting_ when he went down on her. Actually, every time they were together her noises were something he looked forward to almost as much as having her cunt wet and tight around his cock coming apart on top of him.

Vanya Hargreeves was a masterpiece when she was coming apart and everything about her brought Five odd pleasure as well.

He pressed his mouth over her clit gently sucking it in causing her hips to move forward toward his mouth and touch which urged him to continue his little performance noting how her hips started to move against his face only keeping still by his hands on her thighs. The truth was that Vanya was very responsive and sensible. She just tried to keep the illusion of control and distance, but the moment he touched her just right she showed him the real her, and he found himself really enjoying that wild beast of a woman whose screams echoed in his ears long after they finished.

He purposely licked her all the way from her lips to her slit before he sucked on her clit again harder feeling her whole body move against his lips, all her muscle moving to get her closer toward his mouth. Even if she was raised like a rich girl, no way Vanya would let him do all the work always moving with him forward and deeper trying to take as much as she could. Trying to take everything he was willing to give her, and he was willing to give her a lot more.

Five ate out girls and women before. With one night stands it was a matter of quick pro quo. He was a jerk sure, but even he had some decency and if a girl went down on him he returned the favor gladly, if for no other reason than simply to get her wet enough for his dick. He wasn't that much of a nice guy though.

As for clients, he took it as part of the job. They wanted him to eat them out so he did. It wasn't like he got anything out of it besides the fact that he knew that he was so good in it and proud to make them come. With Vanya, it was a bit different. She was very sensitive all over and the noises she made were making him hornier. For how much of a quiet person she was during their brief small talks, she was very vocal when his tongue was running inside her soft and smooth opening eating out her wetness.

'Oh-God-GOD!' she cried her clit throbbing against his tongue.

He enjoyed her little song hungrily licking harder, making sure he sucked and nibbling at her as much as he could his lips moving over her like the most delicious meal. He felt himself hard as a rock against the mattress while he devoured her giving her the pleasure her body and souls ached for so much. He was tireless feeling her pussy throb along to every lick of his tongue against her. She was sensational like this trembling against him, a wild mess of sounds and jerks.

At one point he felt her hand go into his hair. He knew he got her close. She gripped it hard pulling a bit, but he didn't mind at all. He purposely went harder against her letting go of one her thighs to add his fingers to the mix.

Vanya wailed like a banshee when he pressed his thumb against her clit while his tongue went inside her again circling her pussy feeling her wetness slowly running into his mouth and down his chin. She was beautifully wet and delicious. He didn't think female cum tasted like anything. Most of the time it was a bit like salt and something heavy maybe like leather, but with Vanya he found pleasure in the taste by the sensation of Vanya's pussy throbbing against his mouth, her body trembling against his hand, and her wonderful voice filling his ears with all the little cries, moans and words she could make. The sensation was doing something for him as well, making him enjoy it almost as much as he would if she was the one with her tiny and pretty mouth on his cock. The image alone was arousing as hell.

He ate her out for a while feeling her rolling a bit from one side to another mumbling to herself while panting making it hard to make out what she said pass _Five_ and _God_ which definitely did some boost to his ego.

When Five felt her still all of the sudden and her back to elevate off the bed, he knew he got her right before she cried out his name harder than ever and even more wetness than before hit his mouth and face coming from her.

'I-I-I,' she started to say her voice the most erotic he ever heard it all breathy and ruined just as her pussy felt all pulsing, swollen and red.

He didn't stop and continued to eat her out sucking and nibbling at her while his fingers circled her clit in that way he knew she _loved_.

'Oh-oh-my-FIVE!' she cried out almost levitating off the bed when close by after the first one the second orgasm erupted from her like a volcano leaving her a shaken mess. Her cunt was completely ruined and he felt her shaky fingers which couldn't seem to grip him now try to pull him away as she whispered, 'No more, no more, please...'

He obeyed immediately releasing her pussy with one last gentle kiss to her opening and then clit feeling her tremble even harder for a moment. She was so over-stimulated even a tiny movement or touch seemed too much, almost painful.

He placed two more kisses, each of the inside of her thighs before he looked up at her. Her eyes were still closed and she was still shivering. Five felt a wave of pride over his achievement as he wiped a bit of the wetness from his chin wishing he could see just how red and sweaty her face was.

His hand went to her side and his thumb gently stroke it while he remained still his head above her spread legs waiting for her to get down from her high. It seemed to go on for a while before Vanya finally let out a soft sigh of absolute relaxation and relief and opened her eyes. Even in the dark, he could tell she was relaxed and fucked good.

Five leaned down and kissed her softly over her covered by pajama shirt stomach, 'I think we should cut it short tonight,' he said slowly raising back up, 'We can make it longer next time.'

She sighed again and looked over at him smiling in the most relaxed and laziest way he ever saw her, 'Thank you.'

He nodded and got off of her. He noted that she didn't make a move so he looked down at her floor at her pants and asked, 'Want me to dress you up?'

'Hm...Yes, please,' she said barely louder than a whisper. She was probably on her way to dozing off.

Five reached for her pants and started to put them on her being very careful not to touch her like before knowing she was too sensitive right now. He easily pushed the pants up stroking her side before he leaned down to her face and kissed her cheek. Her eyes were closed again and her breathing even.

'Vanya?' he asked and when he got no response he found himself oddly smiling before he carefully got out of her. He went to the bathroom and took a shower calming down his own body and need. He jerked off to the feeling of her throbbing pussy against his mouth and finished the shower. No way would he be able to fall asleep with a hard-on like that.

He put back on the clothes she given him and went to the bed pulling her closer. She barely stirred. She must have been super tired, and it showed. He didn't mind. She was the client, and he only did what he was told to do. Which was giving her all the pleasure her body could handle and mind wanted and then holding her through her nightmares. At least that what he figured out they were after the first three weeks. It was like she woke up and immediately went into a panic more crying her eyes out before she would fall back to sleep. She never said what the nightmare was about. In fact, they _never_ even talked about them, but as Five stayed up all night once watching her face he saw the moment her eyes opened right before she started to cry so he knew a part of her was awake.

He gently brushed her hair. He sometimes did that, and now she didn't seem to have a problem with it like last time so he was allowed to. Since unlike her he wasn't that tired, he started to think about everything the way he used to those first nights when he was told not to fall asleep at all.

He counted and recounted how much longer would it take for him to have the money for this and next school year. He couldn't count on getting a scholarship with an official record in the school system. Either way, given how much Vanya was paying him along with the expenses and everything it wouldn't take that long. He figured he should have enough cash by the New Year then he would quit. As much as he enjoyed working for Vanya, this wasn't a long term job for him. He was in college for a reason. He wanted to work in the field of physics and science. Besides he might never know when Vanya would grow tired of him and want a new regular, and he would go back to a variety of much less paying clients. He wondered if she ever thought about it but quickly chased the thought away rolling his own eyes at himself. It was different for her. She was the client, older and did this longer. She had a regular before and she knew he needed a schedule for school. Of course, she knew he would quit one day. She would probably not be all that sad about it either.

A strange foreign thought crossed Five's mind just then. _I hope she will compare everyone she has after to me. _It was a strangely possessive behavior that was very not like him at all. He didn't understand it. Was simply his ego finding a new challenge to be the best which brought this up? Sure, he was super competitive in his studies and projects. But he never caught himself to be the same with sex. Then again he had never been with a woman for this long. Usually, he had only one night stands and even if he knew the girls and often met with them again there was little besides the sex to care about.

He looked down at Vanya's sleeping face. Maybe it was because they had sex so many times and it was good that he was catching some sort of feelings which weren't really there. Either way, it was pointless to dwell on any of those things. This was a business relationship. They came, they fucked, he got paid, and he left. Nothing to get himself all worked up. He should just stop thinking about it altogether. For a second before he closed his eyes he had this wild thought to lean down and kiss her forehead before he chased it away trying to joke about it.

Eventually, he fell asleep as well.

When he woke up he could see a bit of light coming from behind the curtains, but Vanya was still peacefully lying on his chest breathing in and out looking very much asleep. It happened before. She was so exhausted she didn't even have nightmares.

Five allowed himself smiled a bit and patted her head softly. She deserved some relieved from her night tortures. It was about an hour before she let out a long intake and opened her eyes and then turned around.

'What time is it?'

'Little past nine,' he said and she sat up faster than he ever had seen her, 'Shit.'

She turned toward him. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were still red even from sleeping so long and her cheek had wrinkle marks from sleeping against his shirt, 'Did you miss a class?'

So he was right. She did know he was still in college.

He shook his head, 'No, don't worry.' It wasn't technically a lie. He missed a class, but he was allowed one absence without any explanation so he would just use it out now. When he saw how she relaxed against and smiled looking all content, he knew the small lie was worth it.

She brushed her hair a few times before she giggled, 'That was fun.'

He grinned at her, 'Yeah, it was.'

It was time to leave, but with skipping class he had nowhere to hurry Vanya didn't really look like she was fully ready to take on a new day. For a while, they just remained like that sitting on the bed in silence.

In the daylight everything was different. Five didn't understand how was it possible since they were still the same people, in the same room, and yet, it felt different during the day. He wasn't sure what it was specifically but being able to see her face and all her expressions made it different. Not for the first time, he wondered what would she look like if he could fuck her during daylight. What color would her blush be? Pinkish or full-on red? Would her eyes be blown up wide when he would suck on her clit nice and slow giving her the pleasure she was obvious denied for years?

He remembered the first time he offered and how she got all sheepish and strange before very slowly accepting and ending up sitting on his face wailing like a banshee after he was done with her. She later laughed admitting she never had anyone do that for her. Her fingers tapped against his chest and said that most of her regulars were very obedient and only did what she specifically told them to do. And that she often wasn't brave enough to admit if she was interested in something _different._

She then looked him deep into the eyes and admitted, 'You follow instructions too, but you make your own moves and try new things with me. I like that. So far I liked everything.'

He felt on top of the world for some reason imagining all those suckers who couldn't do it right. He didn't know many of his _colleagues_ apart from Klaus, who he now knew a bit too much for his liking, so he had no idea who the men before him were, but he didn't care. The fact that he knew that he was better than them that he was getting Vanya a _sex therapy_ was enough for him to feel cocky and sure about himself.

'Trust me, Ms. Vanya,' he stroked her side when he said it, 'You will _love_ _all_ the things I plan to do with you.'

He could see the hunger in her eyes even in the dark and put his mouth to good use by kissing her again.

'Do you need someone to drive you home?' asked Vanya taking him away from his memories, 'I have a meeting in a couple of hours so I think I will go take a shower, but if you need-'

'No, don't worry about it,' he said quickly. He was surprised she offered something like that. She already gave him a lot more than anyone else, and she always seemed so generous telling him that he could order or stay in the room as long as he wanted before she would leave.

Five started to get him and so did she smiling a bit before her smile disappeared, and she looked a bit serious, 'If you're sure. Uh, did I...last night?'

He paused in taking off the pajamas and looked at her, 'No, you slept like a baby. You usually do when you're so tired.'

She blinked, 'Really?'

He nodded and continued to undress himself looking at her surprised face, 'I take it you don't remember much from the nights after you fall asleep.'

She crossed her arms in a defensive gesture and Five almost told her that she didn't have to answer. The words were at the tip of his tongue before she said, 'I remember, but it's a blur. Sometimes I wake up in the morning and just then remember that I had an episode and other times I am awake during the episode.'

Five continued to get dressed but took in all she said, 'I thought they were nightmares or sleep paralysis, but people can't move during those and you take my hand and such.'

Vanya blinked again and Five could tell she didn't know she did that either. He started to dress very slowly realizing that Vanya was literally trusting him with her most vulnerable state. The kind she didn't even remember or was fully present when it was happening. Suddenly the whole thing felt heavy and very real. Even more than before.

'They're...nightmares but like memories. It's hard to explain-I-'

'You don't have to, Vanya. I...I'm not the best person to deal with traumas. But if you want to you can talk and if you don't then we just don't,' he told her slowly feeling like he wasn't getting dressed anymore but going fully naked in front of her when he said, 'I have traumas too, and it's not likely I will ever talk about them with anyone. I don't know if piling all those things is good, but the thought of letting it out just freaks me out more than anything.'

Vanya watched him in silence before she nodded and offered him another one of her small kind smiles, 'I think you summarized it perfectly, Five. So I don't feel like talking about it.'

'Then we just don't.'

He smirked still feeling like he said too much, revealed too much of him to her. He got dressed quickly and told her his goodbye before hurrying out of there. He went to get some beer on his way back to the dorm knowing it was too early but not giving a shit. He told himself no matter how much he could potentially like Vanya as a person, he couldn't and shouldn't be this open or friendly with her. They had a business relationship. There shouldn't be any intimacy or friendship. Not even close.

Five drank his beer and watch some football match he didn't even know who was playing while trying to fill his head with anything, but Vanya's soft and understanding brown eyes which looked just a bit too warm and made him feel just a bit too home.

* * *

Life went on in a much calmer pace now. It wasn't that he magically turned saint or whatever, but he was definitely a bit careful about drinking at least to the point of avoiding public intoxication and keeping it in the privacy of his own room.

'Shit man, I told you my parents are coming today!' Luther snapped at him one early morning.

Five didn't really remember what time he went to bed or how he ended up in his sleeping clothes, but he rolled to the side and watched as Luther ran around the room trying to clean up his mess.

He was surprised he caused such a mess yesterday.

'Alright, alright, quit the bitchin,' he said with a groan and rose up. He was a dick, but even he allowed himself to feel some sympathy for his roommate and his strict parents.

They cleaned up quite fast even if Five was of little help given how wasted he was. Afterward, Luther still had some time to shave and dress the part for his parents while Five decided to bail so he would avoid polite nonsense questions. He was never a big fan of those given how perfect Luther's parents seemed to want their kid to be they would probably give him the distasteful look if he mentioned being a foster child and having only a mom.

The air was nice outside, so he went out, unfortunately, being stopped by Klaus on his way, 'Perfect, just the boy-toy I have been looking for to go shopping with me.'

Five cursed him to keep his voice down, but like always there was little to deny someone as energetic and loud as Klaus so Five found himself listening to his ramble about which nail polish he liked as they took a train to the city.

'Why do you need new clothes anyway?' asked Five as they passed another store, 'Don't you have like a dozen of them?'

Even if the activity was annoying and Klaus was well-for lack of any fitting description just _Klaus_, Five sort of started to like to hang out with him. There was something in Klaus's personality which drawn people toward him even if he was annoying and loud at times.

'You can never have enough clothes, dearest Five,' he turned toward a woman next to them who was looking at some dresses, 'Right, hun?'

She blinked for a moment surprised he was talking to her before she chuckled and replied Klaus immediately chatting with her like she was the most interested woman on earth.

He could see in the way Klaus was such an extrovert he could strike a conversation with anyone from a homeless man on the subway to the lady dressed in an expensive jacket in the store. He had something inside him which made him seem very open about the world and people apparently liked that.

As they passed something like an old CD store, Five was surprised they still even had those around, he thought of something. He didn't know if it was just still being a bit drunk from the day before or the fact that he was probably losing his shit, but he went inside and found Vanya's album remembering what she said a couple of weeks ago about donating everything to the charity.

He bought one trying to shove it into the small bag before Klaus would see and trying not to be a douche to the nice older lady who worked there telling her to keep the change.

'What? You have a crush on a client?' asked Klaus as they stopped to eat something, Five nearly choking on his burger.

'The fuck?' he cursed as he managed to find a way to breathe again.

Klaus grinned at him like the bastard you could be, 'I saw your little present.'

'It's for my mom,' he lied quickly although it might as well be true.

The other man chuckled, 'Right, of course, silly me.'

Five rolled his eyes, 'Don't be a prick. I'm definitely not crushing on anyone. It's just…work.'

Klaus nodded enthusiastically which made it clear he thought he was lying. For some reason, it bugged Five that he thought so.

'I'm serious,' he said firmly, and Klaus rolled his eyes at him, 'Fine. Whatever. But for the record, you wouldn't be the first one to think that might have been _something more_ going on between him and a client. This one guy he was a total sweetheart to me. Most of the guys who wanted it a bit rough were assholes, but he was a real cupcake asking me if it was okay and super apologetic afterward-'

'Do I want to hear this?' comment Five knowing there was no stopping Klaus once he was on a roll as he continued to paint Five a very pornographic picture of his time with the man causing one elderly citizen to look at them weirdly and for Five to wish he was buried somewhere in the desert at that moment.

'Can you just get to the point please?' he cut him off when he started to list all the toys they used.

'You're so uptight no wonder she likes you so much,' mumbled Klaus before he quickly finished the story, 'Anyway, my point is, I met him outside his work one day. Just having lunch outside with his coworkers. Of course, me being my in love-self started to talk to him. Let's just say his co-workers were friendlier than him.'

Five gave him a look, 'Well, maybe if you weren't a dumbass and harass him outside of work?'

Klaus waved his hand, 'Water under the bridge. Besides he was very apologetic afterward. Let me be top and everything-'

Five made a displeased grimace, 'Don't finish that!'

They continued to eat and chat a bit afterward before Five remembered something and said, 'Why did you say no wonder she likes me so much?'

He knew Vanya ordered Klaus one time when her regular couldn't make it. Of course, he tried not to think about them being together because Klaus and also his brain couldn't imagine how someone like him would work in bed with someone like Vanya, but the statement did raise some curiosity inside him.

It was a dilemma. He knew he _couldn't_ talk about Vanya. He signed a non-disclosure so Klaus and Agnes were off the table. He was an escort so he couldn't talk with Delores or Luther or anyone outside his work-life about her either. He wasn't that chatty to actually want to gossip about her, but there used to be some relief in talking about his old clients to Klaus even if just joking about something or mentioning something and getting feedback. When it came to the enigma which Vanya presented he was very tempted to get a second opinion on her. Just to see if he wasn't reading her wrong or to have someone to talk to about her. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to, but he did. Sometimes more often than not.

Klaus grimaced, 'Non-disclosure.'

Five nodded. He sort of expected that 'But,' started Klaus again, 'She just gave up this vibe like she wasn't open to a lot of things not just in sex, and you give up the same kind of vibe.'

Five watched him for a moment before he frowned, 'You're lying.'

The other man pressed a hand over his heart, 'How dare you assume-'

'Look, fine, whatever, don't tell me.'

Klaus went quickly after that before he said, 'I do think you two have the same-sex vibe, but you also have the same…lonely damaged goods vibe. You both got issues obvious so does everyone else, but you just feel like you click, you know?'

Five wasn't sure what to say to something so honest and real which came from Klaus of all people so he just looked down at his plate and tried not to look too shaken by such an analysis. A part of him wanted to call bullshit, mostly because he was always defensive about himself, his feelings, his past, and everything. Another part couldn't help but agree with Klaus. Even when it was awkward and bizarre at the beginning there was something very appealing about Vanya which dragged him toward her. Even her nightmares made him feel strangely connected with her. He sometimes had nightmares too, not the screaming ones, but the ones he had to drown in alcohol to silence. He knew Vanya had to on some level feel it too because she chose him for her regular. Maybe part of it was because he liked to try new things with her and not just obey her blindly like the others, but letting him hold her when she was in the worst moments of her life, trusting him with her vulnerability that wasn't about him being more active in bed. No, that was about something else…

'I mean she dumped her previous regular for you so,' said Klaus casually, and Five blinked, 'She what?'

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, 'From what I heard. This guy…Harold something was her regular for a while, but then after your night with her, she asked specifically for you. Don't know what happened, but he was super dramatic and upset about it,' he rolled his eyes, 'I get he lost a lot of money and he got comfy to just have a regular who paid him extra, etc, but like chill, man, it was your own fault.'

'What do you mean?' asked Five.

'I was in the shop when Agnes had him over for the _talk_. Apparently, they had some rules. I didn't hear all that much but clearly, he broke the rules, and she wanted him out. Not sure what he did, but Agnes was pissed. She fired him on the spot. He wouldn't go so Hazel stepped in. Like I said dramatic,' said Klaus and shrugged his shoulders.

Five was left surprised by all of this. He recalled when Vanya asked if he wanted to be her regular she said it didn't work out with the previous one, but this sounded like the asshole serious crossed some lines. He found himself angry and insane curious wanting to know what the man could have possibly done to make her so upset.

'Did anyone else ever get fired because of her?'

Klaus shook his head, 'Nah. Before Harold, I think there was another guy, but he just found a non-prostitution related job. He didn't seem upset or anything, and he never said anything bad about her. Harold was her regular for a long time afterward. '

Five listened to what Klaus said and tried to process it properly not sure how to react without looking like he cared too much about it. He shouldn't. What was done was done and he was Vanya's regular now. He knew she liked him just fine, and even if it was hard to tell with her sometimes he knew he didn't upset her in any way. She was always polite when she spoke with him and generous. Whatever that Harold guy did must have been pretty shitty otherwise Five couldn't imagine Agnes would fire him like that.

Still, whatever it was it was his business and shoving the rest of his food into his mouth he tried to think about something else. Luckily with Klaus never shutting up and changing the conversation, it wasn't all that hard.

'But hey,' started Klaus again sounding a bit serious now, 'Don't get yourself in trouble or hurt, alright?'

Five rolled his eyes.

'I mean,' he drifted a bit, 'It's easy to think that the person who meets you in the hotel room or bedroom for those few hours when all you do is make each other feel good. But keep in mind that that's just one aspect of the person. They can be someone total else in the real world.'

Five sighed, 'I'm not a child, Klaus, and there is no crush. The sales go to charity, and I really bought it for my mom.' It seemed more convincing the more he said it.

Klaus watched him careful something of very melancholic playing on his face which made Five's irritation melt away and be replaced with sympathy for whatever happened to him when he fell for a client.

_'_Careful, not all prostitutes end up like Pretty Woman. Most of us just get our hearts broken,_'_ he said before he continued to finish his food. Five didn't have to courage to ask.

* * *

Five frowned at the small percentage of battery he had left on his phone. He was planning to charge it but found a new research paper of one of the academics he followed had posted and forgot all about it. Now he was on his way to visit Delores and then to the hotel room. He hoped his phone would last until then.

The train ride to his house was long, but he had been avoiding it for a couple of months now, so he had to go. It wasn't that he didn't want to visit Delores. He cared for her. She raised him when no one else wanted him or to even go near him. He called her as often as he could and talked to her about school and life. She was the most important person in his life for a very long time now.

Back when Five's parents died, he ended up in a shitty foster family. He was sure that if he stayed there longer the asshole, who liked to get kids from the system just so he could use them as punching bags, would kill him. He had no choice, but to run away and avoid getting caught living on the street. He managed for almost three years. It was hard. And now he often found himself thinking most of it was just a bad dream or nightmare not what actually happened. Maybe it was. He started to drink at a pretty early age and often ended up waking up in places he didn't know, not remembering how he got there. He didn't have anyone and the system was definitely fucked up since most of the kids he met on the street was also runaways. He had no reason to go back.

Things were shitty for a while and Five was slowly slipping away somewhere he didn't really want to, but couldn't do anything about it. He was at his lowest when Delores came into his life. She passed him every day on her train to work and shared her lunch with him. He was quite tall and started to grow facial hair very soon so often he could pass for being older and just looking young. Most of the people got fooled but not her. She started to come early to work to take him out to talk. She humored him by buying him coffee and just talking. She never asked about what he was doing on the street or why didn't he tell someone. She was smart and understanding like that and Five got fond of her for it. After lunch and coffee, she started to bring him stuff like a warmer jacket, a better sleeping bag, and finally books. She never gave him money which he was grateful for because he felt this ridiculous pride which wouldn't allow him to take it from her.

'Five, you can say no,' she started one December morning when she came to have coffee with him, 'But if you would like you could come live with me?'

He told himself it was a logical decision. It was getting colder and living on the street during the cold was the worst. But deep down he knew he really liked and trusted the woman and wanted to go and maybe live a bit better with her.

She helped him with his two bags of things which were all belongings he had and took him _home_. She gave him his own room and bed, cooked and cleaned for him, helped him get into school and then through it to college never asking for anything in return and always doing all of it with a sweet smile and warm gaze. Five knew he didn't deserve a guardian, parent, or mom like that, but he got her anyway, and it was more likely hell would freeze over than he would do anything to hurt her or cause her trouble. This was exactly the reason why he never bothered her with finances and why now he was feeling weird as he was walking the familiar path to their house. He didn't mind working as an escort. He had little decency, to begin with, and what society might thing was the last thing on his list. He used to be homeless and blackout drunk most of his life. But it bothered him a great deal if Delores found out. He couldn't imagine how she would react to him earning money by sex even if it was only with one older woman now. She wasn't a good Christian or anything, and she dealt with his shit so she had to be a strong woman with her own opinions and thoughts, but they never discussed prostitution and her take on it. It made him anxious as he unlocked the door. He never told her _everything_ about his life and thoughts. She was like a mother to him and kids always have their own secrets and private thoughts, but this secret felt different...somehow dirty now. He didn't care about it and he even liked it most of the time, but with Delores, it felt different.

'Hey, I'm home,' he called but got confused when he didn't hear a reply. As Five walked through the small ground floor house he found Delores passed out on the couch. It puzzled him since she knew he would show up.

He shook her lightly away. He had limited time he could be with her, and it wasn't common for her to sleep during the day.

She woke up quickly and they chat.

'I was just a bit tired.'

He didn't feel convinced but he let it slide. She apologized for not making any dinner which he brushed off and instead went to fix the sink she said was leaking.

'You could have told me sooner,' he pointed out as he was working and chatting with her.

'I didn't want to bother you in school. How is it? Your grades are still alright? What about your roommate? Any new friends?'

She always had a feeling he should be more sociable. Being sociable wasn't a problem in his opinion. He talked with people if he needed to. He didn't understand why she and Klaus thought he was lonely. He was fine. He had well... not friends but people he spent time with. Sure it was a small number of people but it was enough for him. He didn't enjoy crowds and meaningless talks. He didn't enjoy wasting his time with people who he wanted nothing to do with.

Five checked his watch. He was going to be late if he didn't leave now. But he still felt like wanted to talk with her some more. It was a while since he visited, and it was different to talk to her over the phone.

'Delores, I really need to go now,' he told her as he stood up. He never called her _mom_ to her face, and she never asked it from him. It was easier that way. Not that he didn't see her as his mom. The only one who counted since he barely recalled the woman who gave birth to him and raised him when he was little.

She smiled at him in that kind way of hers, 'Ah, off to a date.' She always looked like she was too good for her own good. Maybe she was.

Five rolled his eyes knowing she was just teasing him even if she was in some sense right. Having a regular client almost felt like having a girlfriend just for hooking up. No emotions could start to show up, and he couldn't plan any future with her, but the sex part and staying monogamist was as close as he ever got a real relationship.

'Just work,' he told her but paused for a second to take a good look at her. He wasn't sure why, but something felt off. Maybe she lost a bit of weight or she was paler than normal, 'Are you sure, you're okay?'

She offered him her usual smile and nodded, 'Don't worry about it. I just haven't drunk enough water today. I will be fine. Have fun on your date '

'Work. No date. Just work,' he told her with the same level of defense as before but this time he sighed a bit and offered her a kiss on the cheek, 'Take better care of yourself. And call me if you need anything. Don't wait for my next visit.'

She waved off his worries like always, and he hurried for the train. Of course, it was just his dumb luck that the stupid train broke down and he had to take a different one which caused him a delay of almost twenty minutes and his phone died on the train. Not to mention he was incredibly hungry.

By the time he finally made it to the hotel room he was starving and upset and it didn't take a genius to pick up on it.

'Did something happen?' asked Vanya as he started to strip off his clothes.

'No,' he said all too quickly and a bit harsh before he paused in his thoughts and movement and realized he spoke like that with her. He was never like that with her. Even if he was annoyed at the beginning he was never rude to her or showed anger toward her. It didn't sit right in his stomach to be like that with her.

Maybe it was the whole day, or the whole situation or everything in between, but Five found himself brushing his hair in frustration and saying, 'I just had a shitty day. It's all.'

Just on cue, his stomach growled revealing he hadn't eaten since lunch.

Vanya looked at him with a knowing look, 'Are you hungry?'

'No,' he said again all too quickly but not as sharp, just alarmed that she asked.

She gave him an amused look and tilted her head the way a mother would at a child, 'Are you lying?'

It took him a moment but eventually, he nodded, 'Yeah.'

She nodded as well before she beamed, 'We could order something. They make the best duck here-'

'No!' he cut her off immediately, 'Don't. Please don't bother yourself with that. It's fine.'

'You're hungry and I really love the duck. Come on, it's not a big deal,' she said and already went to take her phone.

He followed her and put his hand over her wrist, 'Please, Vanya, don't. I can't accept that.'

She looked at his hand for a second before she looked into his eyes. Her brown ones looked very soft tonight, 'Five, please, I insist. Besides, I wouldn't mind eating too, and the hotel has an excellent kitchen.'

She put her hand over the one he had on her wrist. Her fingers were always so delicate, her skin was perfect, flawless and very tender against his own.

He knew it was a mistake to keep on looking into her eyes. Seeing how hopeful they looked at him to accept her generosity. He couldn't understand why she wanted it so much for them to eat. Was she just such a good person she needed to always be good and nice to people? Did she want them to eat and talk? Was she secretly hungry too and didn't know how to bring it up?

He sighed and nodded before he could talk himself out of it, 'I've never eaten a duck before.'

She beamed brighter than he ever saw her and something warmed his chest of the sigh of it. He found himself smiling as well.

Five stayed dressed in the clothes he came while Vanya remained in her pajamas. He was surprised that she didn't want him to hide in the bathroom when the staff brought the trolley with food. It didn't end up with the only duck.

'Thank you, Hector,' she thanked the waiter as he prepared their food and even opened a bottle of wine for them. Now it was definitely almost a _date_.

'Is this okay?' she asked as they sat down behind the table in the room next to the bedroom. It was the first time they were in the other room, 'Did I pressure you?'

He shook his head as he took the fork and knife, 'Don't worry, I wouldn't let you do anything I'm didn't want.'

When he took the first bite, he might as well have died and gone to heaven. It was delicious in an orgasmic way.

'Well?' she asked smiling at him. She had to see the look on his face.

He swallowed not even wanting to let the bite leave his mouth. That was how good it was.

'Oh God,' he closed his eyes, 'You will ruin my life if you spoil me with good food like this. Shit. It's freaking amazing.'

She grinned showing her nice teeth, 'Well, I'm glad you enjoy it.'

They started to eat and Five stole small glances of how casually was Vanya sitting on the chair eating before looking over at him, 'What is it?'

'You're ridiculously tiny. I was worried you don't eat at all.'

'Haha,' she said sarcastically, 'I'm just small built, alright? Not all of us can be as tall as a tree.'

'Obviously,' he said and she rolled her eyes at him but in a teasing manner.

'How was your day?' she asked all of the sudden and Five paused in his eating for a moment debating whenever he wanted to answer or not before he found himself saying, 'It was alright. I spent some time with my mom.'

Vanya smiled, 'How is she?'

Five played with the fork a bit, 'Good.'

He looked at the plate not sure why he said the next words, 'She said she's good, but I felt…maybe she wasn't.'

'What do you mean?' she asked with curiosity in her voice, but not in a way which would make Five feel like he was interrogated. He knew it was stupid to talk about his life with her, but even if they were strangers he knew her for months now. And maybe he was in the need of a second person's opinion. He told her about how he thought Delores was more tired than she let on maybe even sick. Vanya expressed how maybe she just didn't want to bother him but also agreed he should try to keep a closer eye on her.

'I can imagine she would want to worry you,' said Vanya and Five nodded, 'True. She's stubborn like that.'

'You mean like you?' she asked and Five blinked.

Vanya chuckled, 'You just seem like the kind of person who likes to deal with things on his own and rarely ask or accept help. You must take that from her.'

Five was silent for a moment, 'Well, not entirely,' he weighed his option on how Vanya might react before he said, 'She's not my birth mom. I was adopted.'

Vanya nodded but didn't have that pity look more fortunate people usually had when they were told someone's sad story, 'You could still take something from her. People often change due to their uprising and environment.'

He couldn't disagree with that and he found himself relieved she took such an approach.

'What about you?' he asked feeling that he wanted her to talk about herself as well. He wanted…and this would surely come back to bite him into the ass but he wanted to get to know her a bit better.

She grimaced and raised her brows, 'You're going to tell me you didn't _look_ me up?'

He smirked at getting caught, 'Maybe just a little.'

'Yeah, well, like I said violinist born with a golden spoon,' she looked down at her plate, 'Fairytale life.'

'Fairytales usually don't have the princess paying for an escort,' he pointed out realizing too late it might have sounded like an insult but to his surprised Vanya giggle again. It was an adorable sound.

'Everything is all rainbows and puppies until you look too close. My mom died when I was little, and all my life I heard how I had to live up to this insane level that she clearly had but I didn't,' she said digging her fork into her food now obviously not eating.

'She played as well?' asked Five. He looked her up. True, but there was very little said about Mrs. Hargreeves apart from her name and death at an early age.

'Not professionally, but everyone who heard her said she was a mastermind. Pure talent. My dad had me practice a lot,' she said, 'but according to him I could _barely_ play.'

She reached for her wine, 'Sorry, I'm putting all of this on you like you're my therapist-'

'No, don't be sorry,' he said quickly, 'You have nothing to apologize for. Not to me or anyone, and for the record I heard your solo songs. You're more than _barely talented_,' he told her watching her face softening.

'You liked them?' she asked quietly trying to hide her excitement the same way she sometimes asked after they fucked if she was really all those things he told her she was.

'You're wonderful,' he reached for his own glass, 'And I never listen to classical music.'

'Yes, not many people do.'

'I like the Meeting in the Dark,' he blurted out before he could stop himself.

She nodded, 'It's the one I like to play the most.'

They drank their wine and talked while eating the delicious food Vanya ordered for them. Five never had a feast like that, but he made sure not to overdo it. He wanted to fuck her late or let her fuck him. Whatever she was up to. The evening was great, but a voice kept on sneaking info Five's mind telling him this was a bad idea. They talked about important and not important things, and Five quickly found himself growing to like Vanya more and more as a person. Liking her as a fuck-buddy before was fine. He could like her to have sex with her, but that was it, no emotions, no connection beyond the one of their bodies. It was fine. He was good at separating work and sex from feelings, but once he was talking with her and getting to know her and her life, he couldn't help but feel himself getting attached. That would be a problem. He just knew it would. This was all supposed to be a short time thing to pay for his school and never go back to. But if he grew to like her as a person, he would grow to care for her and that could lead to…actually not wanting to cut her out of his life.

He needed to stop it. Cut the conversations and get to the business and reason why he came in the first place. No matter how much he enjoyed his time with her he couldn't just forget who they were.

Five drank what was left of his glass before he looked at her, 'Well, Ms. Vanya, what would you like to do now?'

She bit her lip and he wanted to go across the table separating them to bit it himself.

She looked stunning like that, daring, sexy. He felt his pants go tight as he got hard just from the thought of all the things they would do soon.

'Are you full? Or do you have some room left for dessert?' she asked her cheek in the color of the red wine they just drank. Five realized it was his new favorite color. She looked so hesitant and unsure when she asked that, but her voice didn't shake. She wanted it, and she knew how to ask for it. Who was Five to deny her?

He stood up and walked toward her while she remained sitting down. Her chest was moving faster than before, and since it had been a taboo area for him he paid special attention to it.

His hands were on her thighs in an instant as he locked their gazes moving impossibly close to her face.

'To be completely honest, Ms. Vanya. I'm starving for,' he purposely dragged his eyes away from her to look at her crotch, '_desert_.'

He enjoyed seeing the way her throat jumped as she swallowed hard her lips parting at the shock he said such a thing.

'Oh,' she breathed out her before she must have found her voice again. Five wondered if she was soaking wet just as much as he was hard as a nail.

'Well, then I suppose I have to be a good host and let you have some...desert,' she said with that perfect soft mouth of hers, and Five inched closer his own lips ghosting over hers ready to connect in what he knew would be a passionate kiss.

'If you would be so kind,' he said and smirked, 'I would appreciate it very much.'

Even if he expected it he was surprised when she attacked his lips kissing him feverishly and throwing her hands over his neck. She was getting more and more spontaneous and wild and Five loved it.

He picked her up easily setting her on the table immediately tugging down her pajama pants without breaking the heated kiss. Her lips were intoxicating as their tongues dance around both moaning while Vanya's hands wandered over his hair and chest. She was making it hard to pull down her pants and underwear as she distracted him with those tender fingers of hers.

He finally managed and left her sitting butt naked on the table surrounded by their leftovers. Oh, she really will be the sweetest dessert, he knew so much.

He broke the kiss attacking her neck causing her to groan when his fingers stroke her soft folds, 'Five!'

'What is it?'

'Please, touch me...touch me like that...'

'Like what?' he asked before biting her neck lightly feeling her body tremble as his fingers continued to softly stroke her.

'That way...the way you always do...the way I like so much,' she said between breaths and moans trying to grind his fingers.

She was adorable.

He kissed her lips with a quick peek before he was pushing her down against the table the plates surrounding her giving even more to the whole idea of her being the desert, 'I think I will take my _sweet_ time with this _treat_.'

His thumb found her clit pressing against it for a second making her cry out.

'To savor the taste.'

'Five!' she whined before he dug his head down between her legs. He knew the way she liked it. The way she shivered all over screaming his name. He knew how to make her a wild mess breathing and moaning.

He started to work.

It was probably the wine and being tipsy even with his high tolerance, but somehow as his tongue dug into her wetness because he was right and she was just as wet as he was hard, he found her tasting somehow better than ever. It had to be the wine messing with his head, and he didn't allow himself digging deeper. He must rather push his tongue all the way in feeling her walls circle around it imagining what his cock would feel like a circle like that while his nose stroke her labia and thumb played with her clit. He refused it to be anything else like maybe for the first time realizing she wasn't just working but maybe someone close to him. Not a friend, but someone he felt close to and wanted to talk and get to know not just mindlessly fuck. But even so, he doubted their sex was ever mindless. Not with the way, he worked hard and made every move and touch calculating to make sure he would give her as much pleasure as possible. There was a lot of thinking when he and her fucked. But only to make her feel good.

Even if with her sweet thighs pressed against his ears the sounds of her moans and groans couldn't be tuned out. He took great pleasure in them as he felt Vanya's hand on his hair tightened every now and then when his thumb went over the place which gave her most of the pleasure. He could have finished it quickly and moved to the next round, but he didn't feel like rushing it tonight.

He found himself eating her out while playing her like he was the musician trying to get the highest tone with which she could scream his name out of her. She tasted good, better than ever, and Five found himself hungry for her taste, her wetness. He wanted more, more of her, much more.

His tongue moved inside her going as deep as possible feeling her shudder and cry out a bit one moment. He made it his mission to replicate the movement over the spot which got her to helplessly trash against the table like a fish out of water enjoying every second of it wishing he could eat her out and watch her at the same time. The fact that the lights were left on thrilled him even more as he could see her wonderfully pink pussy when he opened his eyes, his thumb pressed against the skin of her clit. He played her for a while longer than before making sure he always got close to her release but always stop right before he would take her over the edge.

'FIVE! PLEASE!' she cried the last time he did so helplessly needing her orgasm. He liked her to tease and beg. It was quite a dilemma, but he wasn't a sadist and with how much of a sweating and cursing mess she was above him her fingers almost ripping his hair with the force she was tugging onto it, he allowed her to have. His tongue made a final circle before hitting the right spot the same time as his thumb touched the spot on her clit.

'Jesus-I-FIVE!' she called before her body arched almost off the table before her back fall down hitting it a bit harshly causing the plates to click against the wood.

He was tempted to lean away from her to see her wrecked face, but this was his desert so he made sure he ate out the most of it before ultimately pulling away from her to look at her, 'I have to say, Ms. Vanya, you are the most delicious of all the deserts.'

Vanya choked out something like a giggle before slowly opening her eyes.

Five felt captivated by the look of absolute desire radiating from those beautiful brown eyes of hers. He wanted to get lost in them. He wanted them to swallow him fully. He didn't care. He wanted them.

His hand pressed against her side, 'What do you want to do now?'

'Kiss me,' she breathed out barely louder than a whisper.

He didn't pull her up instead he leaned over her body on the table kissing her hard and heavy making sure his tongue went just as deep as it had a moment ago inside her pussy. She didn't mind as she met him halfway the two of them kissing one another their hands moving through each other bodies before they broke the kiss for more air.

'I want to fuck you,' she said as she leaned away pressing soft kisses on her cheeks, 'Where do you want it?'

'Chair,' she said sounding a bit distracted.

He leaned away but kept his hands on her waists as he rose her from the table sitting down putting her like the weightless woman she was on his lap, 'This one?'

'Looks good,' she said before she kissed him pressing her chest against his own her hips gridding his as if he wasn't as hard as a rock her pussy moving against his restrained by the underwear and pants dick.

Her lips pressed against his ear her heavy breathing like a symphony. 'You're hard.' It wasn't a question, but Five felt it was.

'I'm always hard for you. Every time I come here my pants go tight and when you showed me your pink pussy and let him taste it? God, Vanya, don't you know what you do to me? How incredibly hot you are?' he asked as his hand wandered between them from the back his middle finger lightly going into her pussy and making a slow circle right at the entrance. It still caused her to moan into his ear lonely.

'Don't lie, remember?'

'You think I'm lying? You do this to me,' he said. It wasn't just to boost her confidence. She really did make him hard. She really was all that, but his next words surprised even his own honestly, 'I think about you day and night when I'm not here. I count hours before I can be inside you, taste you, feel you, fuck you.'

He felt Vanya's fingers stop on the back of his neck as well as the rest of her body against him. He froze realizing he might have said too much, or something too deep. Maybe he made it too real, too coupley and not work relationship. Maybe he just fucked it up.

He waited as he felt her lean away. She was looking somewhere behind him for a second before she looked at him her eyes glittering with worry, 'Do you mean it?'

There it was again. The absolute lack of confidence she displayed from time to time. The absolute contrast to how wild and in control she could be when she rode him like a goddess. After what she just told him about herself how could he lie to her and say he didn't mean it or it was part of the fantasy. Because it wasn't. He wasn't lying. He thought about her outside of work a lot and when he did he imagined coming inside her again and again with him on top, her on top, his tongue inside her him in her ass, her mouth. He didn't care, just him and her connected one way or another. He couldn't stop thinking about it. But why should he? It was just his mind and sex. It didn't mean anything. He thought she was hot and they fucked a lot. It was natural he thought about her when he was on his own.

'I _always_ mean everything I say to you. I promised you no lies,' he said looking into her eyes and making sure to look as sincere as he was.

She watched him for a moment before she nodded, 'I believe you.'

She leaned down and kissed him again, but this time it wasn't so passionate. It was hot, but it was different. It felt different. Or maybe it was just because of the heavy talk. Either way, Five kissed her back enjoying the taste of her mouth, nevertheless.

Vanya unzipped his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers. They fell down to his ankles making it hard to move, but nothing of them made any move to fix it and make it more comfortable for him. He didn't mind and he didn't care as she took him into his palm to put on a condom, 'You're so hard for me, Five?'

'Only for you,' he said trying to grab a grip of what was happening as the feeling of her circled palmed around him was just too distracting in the best way possible.

The only way to make it even better was with that absolute fabulous way she smiled at him when he said that before she kissed him again stroking him a couple of times to the rhythm of their kisses.

'I won't...last,' he said as they broke the kiss for some air. She kissed his cheek dragging the kiss far longer than a kiss on the cheek should be before grinning at him like a cat that ate a canary. He quickly figured out why when he felt her raise her hips to push herself on top of him both of them moaning at the feeling of him inside her. He was right. The feeling of her warm soft walls around him was diving.

'Fuck-Vanya,' he said as one of his hands which wasn't on her side ended up in the plate with her cake right in the cream.

She took in a couple of breaths before she started to move against him her hips starting slow and dragging torturing the both of them as they groaned in synch.

'You feel so good,' she said and closed her eyes, 'You make me feel so good.'

It was even better in the light than in the dark. He could see her. He could see all of her wonderful face twisted in heat and lust. He loved it. She was stunning like this. Perfect. He couldn't wait to see her face when they hit the orgasm. If possible he got even hornier from that thought.

His hips started to jerk meeting her moves the two of them fucking on the chair by the table. Five's hand moved to her neck brushing it quickly and then lower to the beginning of her pajama shirt.

'Shit!' he called out not entirely from the feeling of their movements. He forgot it was the hand he had covered in whipped cream which was now smashed over Vanya's skin.

He eyed it with unmistakable interest before he looked into her eyes, 'Do you trust me?'

She blinked and nodded which was all Five needed to launch himself on her skin eating and licking the cream out of her body as they fucked. Vanya moaned as he moved lower all the way to the beginning of her shirt, the furthest he had ever gone.

His cream-free hand stayed on her side while the one which was covered in it went to take some more off her plate. He knew they established some things before and even more tonight. Vanya knew he wanted and could make her feel good. So far she _loved_ and enjoyed all he did which gave him the confidence to experiment more. Right now he had a clear idea in his mind. He knew she would like it.

He slowed his movements and went to her pajama shirt very carefully he started to cover the skin between the buttons in the cream causing Vanya to gasp at the sudden contact. She looked a bit sober now, but she didn't stop him or say anything. Their eyes were still on each other as Five covered the inside of every one of the holes between the buttons of her pajamas.

He pulled his fingers when he reached the final one and went to push him into his mouth but she stopped him and licked them herself her eyes never leaving his.

_Fuck!_

She definitely gave him something to think about.

He pushed his newly clean hand into her hair bringing her closer for one earth-shattering kiss before he dug his head to the first hole between the buttons where the cream was waiting for him. He speeded his pace again much to Vanya's delight as she started to moan louder and licked the cream from her skin making sure to take his sweet time tasting the new skin he hadn't had the pleasure to mark before.

'Oh my...God, Five! What-what are you doing...to me,' she said between moans and groans while they moved their bodies against one another his tongue working on cleaning her skin through every hole her shirt allowed him to while his dick trusted inside her soft and warm pussy meeting her rhythm.

'What about what...you do to me?' he asked and pushed her back against the table so he could bend enough to reach even the lowest hole the new angle causing them both to groan.

'SHIT VANYA!'

'Ah!'

They looked at each other moving even faster like they were competing who will make the other come first. Unlucky for her, Five hated losing and he rarely did. He was very competitive and he had his mind set on winning bringing her as much pleasure as possible. He licked around her belly button feeling her stomach jerk against his touch. He noted with delight she could be ticklish if he tried harder. He would have fun with that later. Right now he wanted to make her come hard and fast against the dining table surrounded by the expensive food the way she deserved and paid for it.

'Come on, baby,' he pressed his thumb over her clit and started to rub short circles against her sweet spot, 'You know you want to. I can feel how your walls are pulling me deeper. I bet you can't wait to come again,' he said and shifted her a bit more against the table causing her to yelped both of them feeling the new angle was a blessing as a new wave of pressure pulled inside them squeezing tighter and tighter in that wonderful feeling of an approaching orgasm. He knew she was close the way she was shivering and crying out every thrust he knew he the spot she needed him the most to.

Five opened his eyes pushing into her as hard and fast as possible matching her own moves while looking into her sweaty and red face. She was a fucking stunning like this. Her hair a mess, all flushed and sweaty panting and moaning while bouncing on his dick knowing what she wanted and taking it all. The image was almost too much for him, but he was a competitive asshole, and he would be damned before he came before blowing her mind in orgasm and missing the way her face would twist with the pleasure only he could give her, only he would give her.

He grabbed her side almost painfully trying to push even harder into her which must have been her final act of resistance because in the next moment she snapped her body backwards over the table and the plats on it carelessly while letting out the most erotic and obscene noise he ever heard her or any other woman while trashing from one side to another. Five's eyes stayed glued to her face taking in the way she let the pleasure wash over her face getting taken by it finally looking relaxed and happy like she was glowing, getting lightened up by the fire of their passion. And she was an absolute masterpiece. Five forced himself to trust a few more times letting go of his own released letting that wonderful feeling of everything he just felt and saw wash over him intensifying the feeling for him making him die out for a moment in the absolute nothingness of bliss.

When his brain finally started to function again he felt as if he woke up from a long dress. His whole body felt different. Good different. Definitely good different.

His eyes opened and found Vanya still breathing faster while pressed against the table looking at him with something unreadable on her face before she smiled widely, freely and purely, 'Gosh, you're so handsome Five.'

He chuckled and brushed the side of his face for a moment feeling all too self-aware and shy before he put his hand on her side and pulled her closer slowly helping her get off him, 'I was going to say the same.'

She giggled like a little girl still flushed and sweaty before she ran her hand against her chest and into her shirt.

'Was it okay with the cream?' he asked remembering how he just put it there.

She nodded quickly, 'YES! God, Five, that was _so good_.'

He was glad. He liked to push her boundaries, but only if she enjoys it. He would never pressure her into things he didn't think she might like or want. He knew her better than that. He knew himself better than that.

She ran her hands a bit lower to the first hole he licked of the cream something on her mind. Something daring. He got familiar with that look on her face right before she would ask him something she considered outrages and rebellious.

'What is it?' he asked his thumb lightly stroking her side, 'What do you want? You know you can ask me to do anything.'

She bit that lip of hers and he pulled her closer their noses almost touching, 'Tell me. Tell me what are you thinking about.'

'I...I want to unbutton my shirt,' she said and Five felt himself shiver all over a new wave of lust coming over him just by the thought he could see Vanya's chest. Ridiculous he fucked her so many times and she still got him aroused at the idea of doing it again in a new way.

'Are you sure?'

She didn't answer for a moment looking into his eyes with a certain intensity which made his heart speed up all over again not just from his dick getting hard.

'I will keep it on, but I want you...I want to feel your mouth on me,' she confessed her eyes showing the determination her voice was lacking.

He watched her for a moment longer. She looked sure. She looked like the woman she told him about before. A woman who had been through something bad in her childhood but somehow even if a bit broken managed to make something out of herself and live her life day by day. She looked like the woman who knew what she wanted and where she wanted to get it from, him. And Five was more than happy to provide it for her. It was his job, it was also more than that. It was his duty her all she wanted and needed, and he would be damned if he didn't.

She put her arms around his neck, 'Couch?'

His smirk couldn't be pushed down as he picked her up and carried her toward the couch his hands holding her wet and soft thighs. He loved running his hands over them. He also didn't mind fucking her on as many pieces of furniture as possible.

'How do you want it?' he asked as they both sat down on their knees looking at one another.

She brushed her hair a bit. It was properly ruined, but Five found himself liking her messy after sex look very much.

She swallowed a bit as she reached for the highest button her eyes never leaving his before she paused, 'Can you do it?'

His mouth went dry, and if it was possible he got harder than before, 'Only if you're okay with it.'

She nodded, 'It's not the chest, I'm worried about...I have...,' she looked like she couldn't even say the word, 'on my back.'

He moved closer and put his hands on the highest button replacing hers, 'If you want my lips on you I think I have a better idea.'

He pulled her hands away and instead went for the lowest of the buttons undoing the last two incredibly slowly before pushing her on her back their eyes on each other. He paid special attention to make sure he would catch even the slightest hesitation. But Vanya didn't show any giving up all the control and trust to him like always as he bent down and pushed his head under her shirt kissing her belly. He thought about it a few times now. If Vanya had a problem with her self portrait he could just push his head into her shirt and kiss her in the total dark without seeing anything. He would have brought it up sooner, but given she never really showed any indication she was interested in him sucking her nipples or kissing her skin there, he didn't bother offering. Even if she trusted his ideas, everything had to be approved and chosen by her. He wouldn't do it otherwise.

He pressed his lips against the skin of her stomach feeling her shiver and jerk a bit, 'You okay?'

'Ticklish,' she said a bit breathy and he heard the smile loud and clear in her voice. Good. He wanted her to enjoy this.

He moved higher, his lips marking and sucking on her delicate skin taking in the way she moaned or shifted against his touch, her skin incredibly soft and warm. She was perfect.

His hands moved to her thighs against gently rubbing circles there teasing her with their presence making her known they were close to her center but not touching as his head moved higher breathing in her body. She was sweaty and she never wore perfume before so he knew all the scent was all hers. And it made him a bit hard to think because even if it never happened before to him he actually thought she smelled wonderful.

He moved higher his nose dragging between her breasts while his tongue went out to lick away the little bits of whipped cream he found there.

'Still good?' he asked licking the side of her breast hearing a moan escape her just as his hands went under her thighs closer to her ass.

'Huh-uh,' was all she managed to get out while breathing hard.

He smirked to himself and tilted his head to move closer to her left breast before he sucked her nipple into his mouth feeling her jerking off the couch for a second into him before she felt back down mumbling something. Apparently, someone was very sensitive.

He moved his hands between her ass cheeks and started to suck onto her nipple hard while teasing her with his fingers feeling her body raise toward his movements like a sunflower to the sun. He found himself completely consumed by the moment by the feeling of having his head so close to her body feeling her all around him while listening to her soft breathless moans and feeling nothing but her as he was buried inside her shirt. He felt captivated in the moment and the feelings his cock pressing hard into the couch no doubt leaking pre-cum all over as he couldn't get enough pulling her perky nipple with his mouth leaving her again a mess under him.

'Five,' she chanted repeatedly feverishly moving under him, against him all over him.

'You taste delicious,' he said as he let go of her nipple dragging his tongue over it all the way to her breast as much as the shirt allowed him.

'Th-that's the cream,' he heard her muffled voice.

'No, sweet Vanya, that's all you,' he said let his teeth bite her in the most gentle way over her breast.

'Five!' she cried pushing her center against his stomach teasing his erection and making him hiss as well.

'You're so freaking sweet even your little sounds make me want to eat you alive,' he said against her skin and she let out another cry before her hands we on his back over her shirt.

'Out, out,' she said and without a second word, Five quickly pulled out of her shirt. His hand flew to her cheek looking over her face to see any distress or worry, but all he found was her flushed cheeks and heated gaze showing the same burning desire he felt himself every damn time they got close before she pulled him toward her for another deep and intense kiss which made spark fire inside him.

Their kissing was all teeth their hands moving over each other through the clothes for a moment both taking in all they could from one another leaving each other craving more, so much more even after all they already got.

Vanya broke the kiss breathing harder than before. Her lips were swollen and red revealing all their feverish kisses, 'Put off your clothes. I want you inside me now.'

Her fingers stroked his hair quickly almost harshly like she couldn't let him go.

He kissed her again deeply before he pulled away pushing his own shirt off forgetting he still had it on while her hands followed his action by running through his naked chest. He loved her hands on his chest and back digging grabbing demanding.

'Vanya,' he breathed leaned down their lips almost touching but not quite.

'Unbutton my shirt,' she said her voice hoarse, 'I-I want to see you when you touch me.'

He bit into her lower lip earning himself that delicate moan of hers, and her head was thrown back. Five leaned away only powered by the will to see her naked body more than anything.

His hands were shaking a bit as he started to unbutton her shirt from the bottom buttons Vanya's hands running over his bare shoulders leaving goosebumps all over from their tender yet firm touch. Even if he moved quickly it felt like her skin was being revealed in slow motion the way artists would reveal the final pieces of their show, saved for last nice and slow. He undid the final button and pushed his hands under the fabric of the shirt ghosting over the breast he just licked, sucked and tasted and yet feeling hungry for them all over, feeling hungry for her all over again. Feeling like he was revealing the eighth wonder of the world for Christ's sake.

He pushed the fabric away finally showing her breasts and erected nipples to the world noting her chest was rising and falling just as fast as his own.

'Disappointed?' she asked suddenly and he tore his eyes away from her tits to look over at her face confused, 'Trust me. You could never disappoint me, Vanya.'

She swallowed a bit looking for a moment more vulnerable than ever and Five had the craziest urge to pull her closer and _hug_ her telling her he wasn't lying about how pretty or great she was.

She watched him for a moment whatever was running inside her head a mystery to Five just as always before she reached for his face and pulled him closer to her chest. He obeyed kissing her neck and quickly moving lower not asking if she was alright. He just marked her beautiful skin with as many kisses as he could while his hands moved over her nipples teasing them between his fingers causing Vanya to fill the room with her sounds again. It felt different now. Heated and thrilling yes, but also a bit different a bit softer almost _caring_, almost with a feeling, almost _loving-_

'Five,' she moaned, 'I want you inside me.'

He nodded against her breast before leaning away still hard for her if not more.

'I will go get-'

'You don't have to,' she said all too quickly, and it caused Five to pause for a moment before he looked at her. All the wine was long gone out of his system and even in hush heated and horny moment, he had a clear mind about it.

'I'm on the pill anyway, and you do do check-ups for Agnes,' she said looking suddenly very small her voice not so hoarse and a bit worried, 'And I haven't...I'm not with anyone right now. I...I want it.'

Five remained speechless.

There weren't many rules about being an escort. But there were some and always making sure to use protection was like rule number one. He wasn't stupid. He got drunk and blacked out many times so who never knew if he always used a condom, but those were mistakes he couldn't change or remember. This was here and now. But it was Vanya. He wanted her to get what she wanted, and it wasn't like he fucked anyone besides her. He knew he was clean and given how she was about hygiene he was sure she was as well. A part of him was beyond happy at the thought of going completely bare inside her. That part couldn't wait to feel her properly, but another part of him was a bit unsure. He trusted her for it to be physically safe, but he wasn't so sure about the other danger such intercourse could possess. Not when his heart was beating so fast just by from the thought of it and Vanya looked so ravishing laying on the couch looking at him with those hopeful brown eyes of hers.

'Why?' he asked and watched as her perfect mouth open and closed before she finally said, 'You make me feel good. You make me feel crazy, wild and you fuck me so good, and I trust you. I want to feel you come inside me, and I never did that. I never did most of the things I do with you and...I want to do this too. It feels right to want it with you.'

She reached her hand and stroked his cheek, 'Is it okay with you?'

He could feel the atmosphere around them changing whatever was happening at that moment was making both of them feel a bit different. He could tell she felt it too.

He kissed the inside of her palm before he leaned down their faces inches apart, 'I just want to make you feel good.'

His words didn't feel right on his tongue, and the way she ran her fingers through his hair he had a feeling she could feel his worries and tell he was scared. Scared of it meaning more than it should because how could it not? How could it not when it already felt like it was more? Like it was different?

Five took her legs and spread them apart for him looking into her eyes and taking in the softness of her face as he entered her both of them gasping. Even if they just fucked a while ago even when they fucked so many times before, this time it was different. Everything about this time felt different. When he got inside her he saw white for a moment. She was always tight and warm, but without a condom, in the way she felt amazingly soft like silky soft or cotton candy. He couldn't help but groan animalistic at the feeling of her pussy around his bare cock. It was better. It was so much better.

He started to move against her. She met him halfway, but it was different than before. It was slow. Much slower than any other time before as Five rocked his hips against her own both of them moaning at each other. Their eyes stayed on one another taking in their expressions while building another pressure bubble to explode with euphoria inside them.

Five's hand went to her breast. With no shirt in the way, he could touch them as he pleased and please her. He flicked her sensitive nipple and watched as she threw her head to the side. They were covered in sweat. Both of their bodies were almost glittering from it, their bodies marked with hands, fingerprints, kisses, bite marks and other touches, and Five couldn't help but find the art in the picture. They looked amazing like that. On the couch fucking like crazy looking so fucked. He wished there was a mirror so he could fuck her in front of it and see the both of them, but personally looking at Vanya's pussy taking in his cock was very satisfying in its own right.

He grabbed her legs and hooked them over his back causing her to fall even lower on the couch.

'Oh-FIVE!' cried Vanya as he hit the spot again. They were both over-stimulated, Five knew he wouldn't last as long as before.

'Tell me how it feels?' he asked breathing hard on top of her before he leaned down to suck on her neck, 'Having me inside you. No condom, no barrier.'

'Good...so good. _Fuck, Five, harder_!' she cried out and Five grabbed the arm of the couch to help him push harder into her his thrust almost violent now and yet it still felt so _delicate. _

'You're so gorgeous. You're stunning. You take my cock so well, and you look so freaking amazing. Shit, do you know how hard you make me? All the time...all the fucking time,' he said thrusting as hard as he could watch her whole body jerk with the force of it, not stopping for even a moment. She was perfect. She was warm and tight, but also kind and funny, and Five's thoughts were running all over the place about how amazing she was not even making sense just looking at her as the wonderful human being that she was before he suddenly felt that ridiculous urge from before. This time he couldn't push it down.

'Do you believe me?' he asked and grabbed her wrist pushing it above her head against the arm of the couch he was bracing himself against, 'You have to believe me, Vanya. Because...all...all those things I tell you. It isn't bullshit. It's real. It's the truth. It's all you. You're all that and I mean it. I don't care what someone told you or made you feel like you don't deserve this,' he said without breaking the pace watching her face struggle between giving herself to the pleasure and focus, 'But you deserve this! You deserve everything you want. You,' groaned as it was becoming harder to think. It was all too much. Too soft and too raw and too real and too surreal for him. He felt different fucking her against the couch filling her with his dick knowing she trusted him with her stories, her nightmares, her body. Trusting him so much without knowing him, without being friends, without knowing each other for years the way he knew Delores. No one ever trusted him after a few months and not like this, not with so much, not with anything so real, and all of that mixed together with the sensation of their upcoming orgasm which was making it hard to think logically. He was inside her, but she was all around him. Not just her pussy or her hand digging into his shoulder, but her scent, her voice, her breathing, her sweat, just everything it felt was soaked into her presence and yet he wanted more of her. He craved more of her. He just did. It was all a mess inside his head. On one hand, slipping away to the madness or his primal instinct for sex and on the other thinking about how amazing she was how just...fuck. It was different. It felt different better. So much better almost too much for his weak heart to handle as he felt the pressure inside him demanding release mix with a sudden tightness inside his chest. He didn't have time or brain cells left to think what it meant as he slowly let himself get fully consumed by the arousal and desire and-and-

'Vanya!' he shouted as all of what was happening inside his head, cock, and chest suddenly exploded like a ticking bomb inside him washing away any last bits of sanity he had left and leaving behind nothing but complete whiteness or maybe not even that.

He distantly heard Vanya cry out as she came as well, but his brain couldn't process it as all of what exploded with his orgasm was washing over him leaving him a shaky mess trying to grab onto some thought unsuccessfully. Everything was suddenly overwhelming, oversensitive, too loud, too raw and Five was left just to let it all move around him absolutely stunned and shocked to move or function. He never came this hard. He never felt this good and yet strange when he came. He never felt like this. He never felt like everything disappeared around him and the only thing remaining was Vanya whose presence was still all around him.

He didn't realize he collapsed on top of her still helplessly thrusting himself inside her while feeling his cum slowly spotting making him go all soft inside her which wasn't so great, but he still couldn't move properly. He felt like someone cut him open and stole his organs but filled him with cotton or something because he felt so light and full and just like he was made of marshmallows or flowing on a cloud.

Both of them were panting hard in the silent room like they just sprint from the ground floor all the way up here.

Five felt Vanya's chest rising and falling with his head on top of it. He didn't even realize when he put it there that was how fucked up he was from their sex. He tried to speak but he couldn't so he let Vanya stroke his hair as she brought her hands to his back.

He could feel her rapidly beating heart this close to her chest, and he was positive his was beating the same.

He stroked her side gently. Her skin was sticky from the sweat or maybe it was his own palms. He didn't know or care.

He finally got some strength and function over his body and forced himself slowly out of her still feeling like he was dripping everywhere. She let out a small whine when he did that, and he looked up.

The moment he caught the wet drop on her cheek he quickly shot up looking at her with all worried. He went blind by the end of it, so he probably missed it when she started crying.

'V-vanya?' his voice shook with concerned as he put his hand against her cheek looking at the few tears which were running down her cheeks.

'No-no, don't worry,' she said quickly brushed him away while keeping her other hand in his hair, 'It was good…_god_, it was freaking _amazing_…just…just…it was so…_so_…'

'Yeah,' he said understanding what she meant without having to voice it. He felt it too, and it really was _so_ all that. It was the most intense sex he ever had. It was like they were connected more than just by their bodies. It was like they were inside each other souls and minds. Five could feel her everywhere and it was…impossible to describe.

'It was,' he agreed, and she nodded helplessly because there was just no way to actually say what it felt like.

They continued to touch each other looking at one another both astonished and confused by what happened. Five found himself leaned down and kissing her before he could tell himself not to. He didn't know why, but he felt like he shouldn't. He felt like was at a crossing, and he had his last chance to go back. Back to what? Taking her as just a client? Just enjoying the sex and not getting feelings from it? Looking at her as just a stranger or good fuck? It would probably be for the best to do all that, but Five found himself kissing her with so much care and fondness he felt for her at that moment feeling her meeting him halfway exactly the same. The kiss was different as well. It made his slowly calming down heart to speed up again and his chest to tighten the way it did a moment ago again when he was looking at her. Their lips moved delicately against each other in absolute contrast to the biting they executed before. Five couldn't help himself but be gentle with her in that moment. Like he was afraid he might break her.

When they broke the kiss he looked into her eyes and felt a rush of adoration for her. It was maddening, and he felt that he couldn't look at her too much. It felt like looking directly at the sun on a spring day, and it was ripping something inside him apart, but he didn't care. He would gladly let the pain consume him if he got to continue to look at her the tightening in his chest both the worst and the best feeling in the world.

He finally looked away and closed his eyes trying to think about something else. Something which could occupy his hands, mind and not get eaten up alive by this sudden feeling which threatened his sanity and heart.

'I'll-I'll get you a towel,' he went to get up but Vanya pulled him back to her, 'Later.'

'You can't be comfortable,' he tried to argue, but her hands found his face and made him look at him, 'I never felt better, please, just stay with me.'

He watched her face. How could he possibly deny her when she looked at him like that?

So he nodded and leaned back down. Vanya shifted a bit to her side and the two of them ended up side by side on the couch facing each other.

Five put his arms around her feeling wide awake and tired at the same time, but knowing he couldn't let her go even if he wanted to which he didn't, he fell asleep naked, heated and sweaty on the couch with her.

It was hours before he woke up again feeling the familiar sounds of her cries. Some part of him realized as he pulled her tighter that he hoped she wouldn't cry tonight. That tonight the nightmares would leave her alone and not bother her. Another part thought the idea was foolish and he was making things up in his mind which would never happen.

'You're not alone,' he whispered into her hair as she held tight onto him, 'I'm right here. You're not alone, and I'm not leaving you.'

He kissed her hair feeling her hot tears running down his chest, 'You're worthy. Everything you want and whatever you feel is worthy. You deserve everything you want, Vanya.'

He wasn't sure if she heard him or if she would remember this in the morning. Probably not which was why he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her forehead when she started to calm down, 'You got me. No matter what you got me.'

She let out the softest relieved sigh after that almost like she really did hear him and fell back to sleep. He pulled her even closer and started to lightly brush her hair feeling the remains of the whipped cream she must have gotten from laying on the table.

He felt like he wanted to say more. The stupid tightness in his chest wanted him to say...he wasn't even sure what but _more_ and _deeper_ and...things he couldn't say not even when she was asleep, not even if she couldn't hear him. He just couldn't say some things even in the darkness of the night. It wasn't possible for him. He was too much of a coward.

He had fallen back asleep after that holding her closer than ever and yet feeling like he was too far away.

Five woke up again to the light coming from the windows. They didn't pull down the curtains this time. He didn't even remember who turned off the lights. He woke up alone which shouldn't surprise him. It was good. He should remember their relationship and their boundaries. Who they were and who they were not. Last night was...different, but it didn't change that they were in a strictly professional relationship. They could talk sure, and maybe sometimes the sex felt like it wasn't between two strangers, but they were in no way friends or lovers or whatever. He had to remember that and push whatever the weird feelings he caught from last night far away. No, no push away. Cut out completely. He didn't need them. He didn't want them!

He was still sweaty, smelly and gross so he decided to take a shower. The room was always paid for and he did so plenty of times.

He bragged his clothes to change inside and walked to the bathroom. The light inside made him think Vanya took a shower first and forgot to turn it off, but when he entered he heard her startled yelp before she turned around pressing her back against the shower wall while Five turned around quickly. It was ridiculous since both of them saw each other fully naked, but Five quickly remembered she wasn't hiding her body, just her back.

'Sorry, I didn't hear the water running,' Five said looking away from her.

He heard her giggle, 'No. It's fine. I was trying to get the cream from my hair before washing it.'

He grimaced, 'Sorry. It sounded like a better either last night.'

'Oh,' she said, 'Don't worry. It was great. Wouldn't mind doing it again. Maybe with you being the desert next time?' she asked, and Five smirked before he looked over at her.

She was pressed against the wall looking at him smiling even if she looked a bit stiff hiding her back like that.

'Do you need help?' he asked not sure if he should cover himself or leave.

She looked like she was considering the idea, 'What about my-'

'Here,' he walked to her and handed her his shirt, 'It will get wet.'

'So I will wait here a couple of hours until it dries up,' he said calmly not feeling opposite to the idea of staying now.

She looked at the shirt and then at his face again biting onto her lip, 'Well if you're not busy. I could stay and keep you company too.'

He smirked the tension from this morning gone, 'I think I would like that a lot.'

She took the shirt and put it on before she turned around revealing her soft brown hair.

'Your hair is so pretty,' he said as he started to slowly clean it from the cream.

She chuckled, 'I always thought it was a bit boring. Brown. But I never had the balls to dye it. I...my mom's hair was also brown.'

He smiled, 'Do you look like her?'

'Not really,' she admitted but didn't sound sad, 'My butler said once I look like her grandma, but I don't know. Maybe I'm just one of those kids who don't look like their parents.'

She stepped from one foot to another, 'What about you?'

'I don't remember my parents much,' he found himself saying before he paused, 'Birth parents that is. But I remember my dad had dark hair so maybe I look like him? Who knows?'

Vanya nodded moving against his fingers, 'Do you think about them a lot?'

He was already done, but he didn't tell her that just started to circle her hair against his fingers, 'Not really. Isn't that cruel and mean? I rarely think about them...sometimes I don't even think I miss them. I...I didn't really know them.'

She didn't say anything for a while before she turned around, 'My mom died when I was a baby. Everyone always spoke about how nice and talented she was, but for me she was just this stranger looking at me all proud and smug from old photos. So I get what you mean.'

He smirked at her a bit. Sometimes it was very easy to feel connected with Vanya. She watched him for a moment just smiling at him in that way which made her look very young and cute before took the shirt off her and threw it out of the shower before turning the water on, 'Don't look at my back.'

'I won't,' he said already reaching for her and guiding her small body against the steam of the water while kissing her still red from last night's lips. They tasted just as good as last night and with every kiss, he realized he would probably never get enough of them.

He moved to her neck, 'You're breathtaking.'

Her hand stroke his back while the other one slide over his chest to his already morning wood, 'So you say.'

'I mean it,' he sucked onto her pulse causing her to let out a shaky moan, 'I know.'

He leaned away and looked into her eyes for a moment before he kissed her against his own hands moving through her breast and stomach all the way to her center where she already pushed her legs apart.

'You're so soft. Everywhere I touch you, you feel all silky and nice,' he said between kisses as his fingers slowly started to circle around her slit while her hands started to rub his dick firmly yet with certain care which he grew used from her.

'And you're firm and solid,' she said back, 'You're so handsome.'

She pulled his lower lip while her hand speeded up and his fingers went inside her both of them moaning a bit from the feeling, 'So young.'

'So are you,' he told her honestly while thrusting his fingers inside her to the pace of her strokes on his cock. They were kissing and moaning pressed as close as possible under the wonderfully warm water. The feeling was incredible. There was something very calming like a balsam for the soul in having sex in the morning even more in the shower with the steam and water and a gorgeous woman like Vanya moaning against his lips. Five felt himself coming fast and tried to speed up and get Vanya her release as well.

He deepened the kiss just as he forced his thumb against her kiss swallowing her little cry, and his own shutter as it caused her to tug at his dick a bit roughly. Not that he didn't enjoy a bit _firmer_ touch. They continued to guide each other to their orgasms letting the sweet release run through their systems it wasn't as soul-crushing as yesterday. It was much leisure, but Five liked it as such. It was something between two people who were comfortable with each other and liked touching one another and having sex.

Vanya broke their kiss with a cry as she came, and Five quickly finished himself to be able to hold her as she collapsed against him her legs giving up and shaking. He held her closer slowly stroking her hair as her breathing was slowly calming down.

Given his height, if he wanted, he could have looked at her back and whatever she was hiding on it, but he cared for her too much to break her trust like that and was pleased to know she trusted him enough not to mention it again.

He continued to stroke her hair keeping his hand there and on her side, while hers were around him as she pressed her chest as close to his as possible.

'Please don't leave me,' she said suddenly her voice so small he barely heard it over the sound of the water, but he did and the familiar pressure from yesterday returned to his chest when he realized how exposed and unprotected it was. She was like that herself as she was standing there in his arms naked not only physically but also emotionally.

Five found himself shifting his face to her hair and kissing it. All his thoughts about how this was just a part-time job until he would pay his scholarship and how he would cut this part of his life out once he was done and never look back flew out of his head. He knew himself, and even if he was a good liar. He couldn't lie to himself about that.

'I won't,' he said against her hair knowing she heard him and honestly knowing he was telling the truth, 'I will stay.'

He closed his eyes feeling just as exposed and naked as she was, 'As long as you want me to.'

'That's a very dangerous thing to say,' she said before she kissed his chest.

'What if I want you for...a long time,' she said clearly meaning to use the word _forever_ which made Five shivered all over.

'Well, then I guess I will have to make some adjustments to my schedule,' he said feeling something inside his throat as he spoke. His voice sounded off. Not sure what he would do if she actually asked him to stay forever. And that scared Five more than anything in the world at that very moment.

She dug her fingers into his back a bit while breathing him in, 'Good. Because...I don't think I can let you go.'

The tightening inside Five's chest now felt different. It felt like relief. And that relief made him feel ridiculously happy. Happier than he had been for a while.

'I don't think I can either,' he admitted. Neither of them said anything for a while just remained standing under the stream of water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thank you all for the support you showed this story. I was honestly surprised but in a good way :) Thank you for all the feedback and reading my stories. It means a lot. Anyway, if you want, let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

'Was a client ever domestic with you?' Five asked Klaus one time as they walked out of Agnes's together at the end of the summer holidays. He had been seeing more and more of Klaus up to the point he could with a certain hesitance call him a _friend_. It was rare of Five to have someone like that. So far everyone in his life was either school or work-related, but Klaus definitely pushed his way around Five's walls and ended in the new category. He was just that type of person who could get himself anywhere. Five was pretty sure he was the first one to ever get there and soon afterward others follow. Not too many of course. Five was still by his best knowledge a brooding loner, but he noticed himself that he was more open with some people.

Klaus looked over at him weirdly before he chuckled. He was wearing shorts with feathers on him which caused a couple of people to shot them odd longs, but Five frowned at them enough not to say anything, 'Define _domestic_.'

'I can't,' reminded him Five. It had been a couple of months now since he started to work for Vanya, and things had been happening. They had started to have dinners before sex talking about their lives and acting like they were dating. She definitely graduated from the woman he hooked up with like a girlfriend just for sex to someone more, someone important. The worst part of it was that Five didn't even mind it all at first. He enjoyed their talks, and often tried to come sooner just so they would spend even more time together. This was definitely a first. He never wanted to go out of his way to spend so much time with someone. He noticed it the first time it happened when he even had shower sex with her in the morning and then in the bed during the day as they waited for his shirt which wasn't even all that wet to get dry. After that, he tried to brush it as nothing. So he liked his client, maybe even had a few extra feelings for her, so he liked to have sex with her, so he liked to talk with her during dinner, who cared? No big deal. But he was actually starting to consider her a _friend_ as well. Sure, a friend he had conflicted feelings for, but a _friend_. Now Klaus was well okay sort of because he was in his age, they could hang out outside of work and actually be friends even if Five still wasn't sure how that happened, but Vanya? He couldn't possibly be friends with her for numerous of reason. Very important reason! Crucial reason!

He was freaking out about it, and he still wasn't sure when it happened that he started to see her as such maybe after that night he remained all through the day when they first had dinner, he ate her out and ate whipping cream off her chest before she for the first time reveal her breasts to him or maybe even before given how much he was pushing everything inside and to the corner acting like it didn't happen.

All he knew was that he was watching True Detectives with Luther yesterday, and texted Vanya. The summer was also over and since he was paying his own tuition now the school allowed him to come to the dorm early. Luther showed up a couple of days after him and asked if it was okay to stay as well because apparently, he would rather suffer Five's presence than his parents. Not that Five blamed him. He only met his parents once, but they were the kind of intense parents which made you feel like you were crap no matter how much you achieved, but you still needed to try to win their love and affection. Five would personally show such people the middle finger and bounce a long time ago, but not everyone could be a rebel he supposed.

It was also Five's day off because Vanya was somewhere in London at a small concert she arranged to donate to the British organization against cancer. Now he knew sort of things because now she talked to him about such things.

The texting started a few weeks back. During one of their conversations, Five spoke about a theoretic physicist Leonard Susskind. He knew it was an odd topic at dinner, but he and Vanya sort of dealt with everything and anything which came to their minds. Anyway, it was also his day off and Vanya was away when she sent him a photo of a man standing in the airport who was none other than Susskind followed by a question: _Any science questions you want me to ask him?_

Since then they started to text on regular bases when she was away and even on days when she home but they weren't together.

'Who's that?' asked Luther suddenly and Five quickly looked over at him as he sat on his bed, but the other boy's eyes were glued to the screen of his laptop.

'Uh, a friend from work,' he said before he stopped himself not even sure who or why he said _that_, 'I mean, my boss...well one of my bosses.'

Maybe if he didn't sound so hesitant Luther would brush it off, but his stutter caused his roommate to look over at him and chuckled, 'Crushing on the boss?'

Five's eyes went wide before he looked back at the laptop screen, 'Don't be absurd. She's my boss, sort of.'

'Well, you seem to be texting her a lot during the after-hours,' said Luther and even if his eyes stayed on the show, Five knew he was smirking.

'Shut up,' he said before he threw back, 'Did you finally grew your balls and asked Allison out?'

Luther had started to crush on this fancy girl who studying acting and lived a couple of doors down the hallway. She looked a bit too smug and confident for Five's taste, but that seemed to be something Luther was into. However, because Luther was a good son, and his parents would think having a girlfriend would steal his time he had reserved for school and football, he didn't ask her out yet, so Five rested his case. Anyway, afterward, it caused him to freak out a bit. He called her his friend. Friend which was worse than a girlfriend or sex buddy or client or boss or anything because friend meant...well it meant that when this all would be over when she would find a new escort, or he a job they could still spend time together and text and hang out and just...friend was not okay. How would that even work? How could they work after she paid him for several months for sex? They would just not have sex? She would just not pay him? He sort of got used to the whole sometimes having certain feelings on your client part as something which happened from time to time everyone but to be friends with Vanya was simply out of the question.

The problem was that now that Five realized there was a possibility that they already were friends, he wasn't sure how to get back to being in a working relationship. He was worried. He was worried things were getting out of hands. Every time they met and talked and then had sex it felt almost like they were a couple a real couple with feelings and emotions and everything, and Five started to dread the day Vanya would have enough of him and ask for a new regular or he would finally have enough money to stop. How would he leave her? He didn't like to think about that. Not, after all, she told him and how she asked him to stay and he said he would as long as she wanted him to. He couldn't just _leave _her now. Not even if he had enough money. He just couldn't.

'Alright,' sighed Klaus and started to talk, 'Well, one client had me pretend to be her boyfriend to make her co-workers jealous. And another liked to play cards with me, but only because she wanted to beat her husband. I once convinced a client to do her makeup and painted her nails. She really needed to makeover.'

Five didn't say anything. He wanted to ask if Klaus ever considered a client a friend, but wasn't sure how. Klaus didn't have a regular and even if he lived almost everyone as far as Five could tell, he doubted he texted any of his clients during off-hours or talked about their day before going down on them against the wall of the hotel room they stayed in.

His minds drifted a bit as he remembered the time, he suggested a game to Vanya to see on how many surfaces in the room he could make her come in one night. The score of seven was definitely Five's personal record.

'You...you...you're... animal,' said Vanya through pants as he carefully got her off the small coffee table once they finally called it a night. Not for lack of trying, but Five was absolutely worn out and Vanya kept on shaking her head screaming every time he touched her because she was too sensitive everywhere.

'Hey, Klaus, how are you?' they heard suddenly and stopped as a man with dark hair Five didn't recognize stopped Klaus on the street.

He looked the man up and down once before he was planning to pull out his phone and not intrude on the conversation, but he noticed the man was giving him some sort of look, Five couldn't decode.

The man didn't look familiar, but he stared at Five like not only he knew him, but wanted to talk to him about something.

'Hi Harold,' said Klaus with a sigh, and Five felt his whole body froze in place.

It didn't take a genius to guess that this was Vanya's former regular.

Five took a better look at the man. He never really paid attention to men in the way to determinate if they were handsome or not so he couldn't really tell. He would like to say he was better looking than him, but he knew that Vanya didn't care for such things, even when Vanya sometimes caressed his face and said, 'You're so pretty Five. So pretty.' If she wanted him just to be a pretty face she could ride she would do just that, but Vanya opened up to him and wanted to know him beyond his dick and face. She talked to him and showed genuine interest, so maybe with this guy, it was the same. She cared for what was inside.

'How are you? How is Agnes?' asked the man more than polite with a smile, which gave Five the creeps. He wondered if it was just prejudice knowing that this was Vanya's regular before him. The guy who did it longer than him and knew her no doubt better. Vanya didn't talk much about him and Five never asked. He just knew what little Klaus told him that he broke some rules and got fired and made a scene before he was forced by Hazel to leave.

Klaus politely answered but kept a disinterested face before he checked his wrist for a watch he wasn't wearing and said, 'Look at the time. We have to go-'

'You must be Five,' said Harold clearly cutting Klaus off and raised a hand for Five to shake, 'I'm Harold. We haven't officially met.'

Five bit the inside of his cheek before he shook the other man's hand. He didn't even want to but he wasn't sure what else to do. He was oddly tempted to talk to the man just so he would get some info about what went down between him and Vanya and if their relationship was the same as hers and Five's.

'Yeah, hi.'

The man nodded, 'So you're Vanya's new regular.'

Klaus groaned, 'I really think we should-'

'You know?' asked Five and frowned a bit. The man was fired around the time Five came for his second meeting with Vanya when she asked him to be her regulars so he shouldn't know Five became the new one. Yet he did.

'Sure, Vanya mentioned it,' he said and Five felt something inside him growing. Something dark and not pleasant.

'She told you?' asked Five.

'Yeah, right around the time she came to make amends for getting me fired. She's a very nice woman. She offered to help me find a new job. She apologized for her behavior too,' he said lightly in a good mood.

Five full-on frowned now, _'Her_ behavior.'

'We should really go,' said Klaus suddenly and put his hand on Five's arm probably sensing where this was going.

Harold smirked, 'Of course, you have to know what I'm talking about. So needy that Vanya. She always calls and texts even on days off. She doesn't just want an escort. She wants a boyfriend who would be with her 24/7. She can't help herself. Her dad messed her up so bad. I bet she used to do that to all her boyfriends too. The stalking,' he shook his head, 'Showing up at my house, talking with my friends and family. I mean she played it well. Non-disclosure so you can't get a restraining order.'

'The fuck are you talking about?' asked Five now feeling his temper holding on a tin line as he pushed Klaus's hand away.

'Don't listen to him he just wants-'

'She's a needy crippled bitch with scars on her back and daddy issues who buys men for sex and then stalks them because she knows no one can love-'

He didn't finish because in the next moment Five punched him as hard as he could send him to the ground.

He was ready to launch himself at him completely and beat the shit out of him, but Klaus literally jumped on his back to stop him, 'Don't. Don't do it, he just wants to cause you trouble.'

'Right, like you wouldn't know, Klaus? Tell me did she made you hold her at night too and then ask you to stay for breakfast? Did she want to get to know you? Spent time with you? Because she's too pathetic to find people who would like her without paying them? Who would at least deal with?' asked Harold while his nose was bleeding.

'Fuck you!' snapped Klaus and got off of Five pulling him away, 'Let's go. Let's go.'

'Tell the bitch I say _hi_ and to stop looking through my windows,' he called after them and Klaus had to hold Five with all his strength so he wouldn't run after Harold and start kicking him on the ground.

'Leave him! Leave him!' he said and dragged Five further away.

Five wasn't sure how far did they go but before he knew it, they were at Five's dorm room where Luther looked up from his book curious as to why was Five pacing the room like a maniac and why did Klaus look so strange.

'Did something happen?' asked Luther concerned.

'No,' they said at the same time. It wasn't like they could talk about it in front of him. Eventually, Luther took his cue and went outside to leave them to the room to talk.

'He was lying!' snapped Five as he kicked his bed regretting it instantly as the collision of his fingers with the bed hurt.

'Of course, he was lying,' said Klaus, 'He just wanted to get under your skin and you played into it like the idiot you are.'

'But the nerve...why would he say it? And how could he say it? He signed the confidentiality agreement like the rest of us, so he can't just go around talking about her!' snapped Five and sat down on his bed brushing his hair feeling his anger coming off of him in waves.

Klaus nodded, 'He can't which is why he must have been lying. He wouldn't risk saying the truth.'

Five cursed, 'Fucking dick. I bet he was the needy one trying to stalk Vanya or interfere with her life.'

He brushed his hair even more violently, 'Shit.'

Klaus was silent for a while before he sat on Luther's bed opposite from him, 'If you knew it was all lies, why did you punch him? Why just not walk away?'

Five was quiet for a moment just gathering his thoughts and calming himself down, 'I don't know.'

Klaus sighed and gave him a look which reminded him of a parent would a child if he knew the child was lying, 'In my _humble_ opinion, I think you would like to talk about Vanya with someone so much you would use any excuse even listen to Harold's lies just so you could have someone else talk about her.'

Five was silent for a moment before he found himself nodding. Maybe that was also the reason he liked Klaus. Sometimes he could be so spot on without judgment. He was probably the only person who wouldn't judge him. He himself was an escort, and he made some bad choices and he was the most unapologetic person Five ever meant. He didn't care what people thought of him, how he dressed, acted, who he was. He just did what he wanted and enjoyed himself while he was at it.

'I...yes, I think you're right. I hate to hear him talk shit about her, but I also wanted him to tell me something about her. Anything...something,' he said and then looked away, 'We talk you know. Me and her. We have dinners and we text each other about...stuff not work-related. She knows things about me, and I know things about her, and I just...I still feel like she's a damn enigma, a puzzle that I want to solve. I want to know more about her. I want to know everything there is about her,' he admitted and looked over at Klaus ready for the lecture, for him to say it was a bad idea, a terrible idea and he should stop or Klaus would tell Agnes and get him fired. Instead, Klaus was smiling at him a bit amused like he knew something Five didn't.

He pulled out a cigarette and lightened it up, 'Luther hates the smoke.'

'He'll deal,' said Klaus before he started to talk, 'Harold couldn't come one night about a month before you started to work. I don't know why. It happened _rarely_, but Agnes asked me to come in. It was good money, but I was seriously nervous like why the fuck a non-disclosure. What kind of kinky shit is this lady into?' he asked and Five realized what he was doing.

He opened his mouth but Klaus raised his hand, 'I think I can trust you not to tell on me, hm?'

Five nodded and closed his mouth, 'Anyway, I decided to bring my own handcuffs and dressed in leather. I was sure it would be BDSM. Boy, was I wrong? So I came to the hotel and this woman really the youngest woman who ever ordered me since I started opened the door. I thought _she did not order an escort._ She's the assistant or the maid or anyone but not the client. She didn't introduce herself and neither did I, but I figured okay she has to be the client because there's no one around. So I started my _moves_. I wanted to be sexy and flirty with her, I made her uncomfortable. Like she blushed all red as a tomato and hand me a piece of paper before walking away. I was like she has to be joking instructions for sex, but okay, I will be down. Now I still had the handcuffs when I came back with the pajama she had me wear. It was not a good idea as she almost called the security on me,' he grinned at that, 'I really freaked her out. Anyway, we went to bed and had sex. But it was the worst and most uncomfortable experienced in my life. I had bad sex. I had bad high school sex, but this was just weird, and I kept on thinking I should tell her to stop because she honestly it didn't look or sound like she enjoyed it. We finished and she went to sleep while I was supposed to hold her, but I fell asleep and when she started to cry and scream in her sleep I fell out of the bed and turn on all the lights grabbing a lamp and ready to attack whoever was hurting her. Of course, I woke her up with that and she screamed because I was there with a lamp and the most freaked out look on my face imaginable. I told her what happened, and she started to cry in a hysterical way apologizing to _me_. I put the lamp down and hugged her calming her down. In the morning she gave me a tip which I did _not_ deserve, but took anyway and told me I could stay as long as I wanted in the room before she left. She even let me keep the pajamas.'

Five was silent during Klaus's speech worried if he said or comment it would shut the other man off. He wasn't even sure what to say. The situation even if different was very familiar to his own first meeting with Vanya except the sex start awkward but turned better and he ended up holding Vanya all through the night.

'Why did you tell me all this?' asked Five, 'Because I said I want to talk about her with someone.'

Klaus shrugged, 'Maybe, but also...she looked broken. I mean everything from how she couldn't give up control to the crying in the night told me something really bad happened to this woman and she couldn't deal with it any other way than this one, but also...it told me that she wasn't a bad person, and she wasn't a needy stalker. I could tell she wanted to connect, but from all that Harold said I can say for sure she didn't strike me as the type who would stand outside your window to get attention I think she would most likely be the person to shrink even deeper into herself if you pushed her away not try to chase you. She would give up quickly if you let her go.'

Five listen to him and nodded. He had to the same feeling as from what he knew about Vanya. She had a hard time accepting praise and that people genuinely thought she was good or great due to the way her father acted toward her always bringing her down and comparing to the ideal of her mother. This caused that she lost all confidence in herself and her abilities. It took her a long time to accept the things Five told her, and he was sure that if even once he lied and said she was bad or not good she would take it to heart far quicker than all those times he praised her and locked herself back in. He also had a feeling she wouldn't try to reach out to him again if he shot her down.

'And as for the talking, I don't know. We didn't have dinner and talk not even a brunch which you can tell her was a bit rude,' he joked and Five smirked for a second before he pushed it down, 'But if she does want to talk to you, I don't think it's a bad _needy _think like Harold described it. I mean she's just human, and maybe she can't connect with anyone who she isn't paying because she thinks no one would stay if they didn't have to, but it's not a bad thing she wants to connect with people. It's not a bad thing she wants to connect with you, you know.'

Five nodded, 'I know, but it...it scares me sometimes. Because I'm afraid she's putting too much into me, and I... I already feel like I can't leave her and if she puts even more on me...how will I be able to leave? To finish once I have money and a normal job? How will I be able to let her go?'

Klaus smiled at him in an almost sad way, 'If you're asking yourself all of this, do you even want to let her go? Because it feels like maybe you wouldn't mind staying around..._indefinitely_?'

Five looked away from the sad smile and the knowing look in Klaus's eyes was too much for him, 'She's my friend.'

'Oh, Five.'

'I shouldn't let it get to that, but she's just...I like her and she's a good person, and I don't believe any of the crap Harold said.'

'I understand, but Five she pays you,' said Klaus as if Five didn't know, 'How could you possibly have a relationship with her outside of what you do?'

Five shook his head, 'I don't know, but I can't let her go. Not yet because I still need the money, but also...I just can't.'

Klaus brushed his arm, 'I don't know, man. At least you're not stopping her from finding someone better, but isn't she stopping you? She's your friend fine, but what about having a relationship later? And normal life? Once you're done with college you won't stick doing escort. You will have a nice office job or work as a professor or in some lab just normal stuff. You seriously expect to be friends with her afterward?'

'I don't know, but I got time to work that out, Klaus. I don't have to decide today or this week or month. I can just...I can just let it go and see what happens.'

Klaus sighed looking like he wanted to talk some sense into him but seeing he was too stubborn for that, 'Just...don't get yourself in too deep. Deeper than now. You have to understand this will end and not with a fairy tale ending, alright?'

'I know,' said Five that much he knew. He wasn't a kid. He wasn't naive. He didn't see himself walking downtown holding Vanya's hands or having a public lunch with her like old friends. He knew this would end with him walking away but for now he had time and for now, he cared for her too much to let her go, or let Harold trash talk her like that.

'Do you think Vanya told him I'm her new regular? That she really came to offer him a new job because she was sorry?' asked Five with a frown feeling the same anger from before returning.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders before he laid down on Luther's bed, 'Who knows? I think she pays double and is generous enough but anyone could have told him upfront that you replaced him that night, and he might have just assumed you became the regular since you were the last one she had. Harold became Vanya's regular after he once stepped in for Ben.'

'Ben?' questioned Five.

'The regular before Harold. I don't know much about the guy. He was nice. KeptStuck to himself, but nice. He finished school and now works as a junior editor in some firm uptown. I sometimes run into him on my way to my yoga class.'

Five tugged that information into the corner of his mind for later.

'Isn't Luther out too long?' asked Klaus and stood up walking to the door to peek outside before he turned back and pulled a wide smile, 'He's talking to that pretty actress girl. I think I will go introduce myself.'

Five pulled a face, 'Leave him alone. He's already a nervous wreck.'

'Even better,' said Klaus sinister and rushed out.

Five shook his head and quickly went after him. Leave it to Klaus to be supportive and understanding one moment and then a total idiot the next. He should go safe Luther. He did leave them the room and if Five was right he was a virgin junior in college he needed all the help he could get.

* * *

Despite his best effort Harold and his bullshit didn't leave Five's mind until the next day when he was on his way to Vanya's. He thought about what he said and analyzed it all now that he had time to actually cool down. He wondered if maybe Vanya tried to connect with Harold the way she did with Five and it just backed fire. Five also had his reservation to talking with her about his life, or eating dinner with her, staying during the day, but all of it also thrilled him. He wanted to get to know more about Vanya unwrap her mystery. Maybe Harold saw her attempts to connect as intrusive, but Five couldn't imagine anyone being upset about someone being nice to them.

'Hi,' said Vanya as she opened the door and Five couldn't help but smile as well. He hadn't seen her in three days only through texts and he found himself looking forward to seeing her. Even his worries about Harold melted away.

He waited until he was inside and closed the door, 'Hi.'

She stepped on her toes and kissed him, her lips nicely warm and sweet just as he grew familiar with them to be. He put his hands around her waist for support to pull her closer and enjoy the sensation of her lips for a moment longer, she didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite.

'How was your flight?' he asked when they broke apart and Vanya stepped down, 'Fine, but tiring. I hate flying for so many hours. I can't sleep on a plane, and it's so...suffocating.'

He brushed a few of her hairs away, she wasn't wearing her pajamas, but her actual clothes, 'You didn't have time to change?'

She blushed that adorable pink color, 'No. I just threw my bags and rushed here... We can order food.'

'Sounds, great,' he told her and followed her lead as she went to the living room to order something for them. By now Five was used to the whole process as so he just sat down and watched Vanya order their food. It didn't take long for her to admit she partly owned the hotel which was why she knew the names of all the employees as well as knew everyone would be absolutely discreet about her life.

'Any preference?' she asked stroking his hair as she came to stand next to him the phone in her hand, 'No, whatever is fine.'

She smiled at him before she ordered.

'Twenty minutes,' she told him, and he pulled her closer, his hand running up her thigh, 'Then we got some time to kill.'

She grinned at him, and he couldn't help but think she looked younger and happy when she smiled like that, 'Hm...a a little bit sure.'

She put the phone down and crawled into his lap. By now it shouldn't even be thrilling. The fucked so many times and in so many ways, but Five couldn't help but got hard every damn time like a teenager when it came to Vanya.

'Already wet for me, Ms. Vanya?' he asked lowering his voice feeling her pressing against his erection through their clothes.

'Why don't you find out?' she asked seductively and he could kiss her just for that alone.

He smirked at her wickedly before he reached for the zipper of her jeans and pulled it down before undoing the button, 'Just a bit. Wouldn't want you to spoil your appetite.'

His eyes landed on the nice pair of fancy white silk panties. He rarely got to see her underwear since she was usually already in her PJs but when he did he was always amazed by how nicely they looked.

'Did you put this on for me?' he asked and watched as she threw her hair a bit and bit her lip.

'Did you?' he asked his fingers slowly stroking her through her panties until they went into her jeans and feeling her opening.

She gasped, 'Maybe.'

'Yeah, well, I like them,' he let his fingers slide over her through her panties.

Vanya closed her eyes enjoying the sensation, 'Maybe you would like to get them off.'

Five watched her with one hand on holding her side to keep her in place as the other worked her, 'Of course, but later.'

His fingers found her lips and went between then touching her clit, 'Five.'

'Later, I _promise_,' he said and started to rub circles through her panties enjoying the look on her face as she let herself get taken by the sensation he was creating inside her. Sometimes making her come was better than coming himself. Or so he thought and then he would come inside her and think there was _nothing_ better than that.

He loved watching her come undone for him. She had such a beautiful orgasm face. He couldn't believe he used to fuck her only in the dark and not see a damn thing, her expression when he pressed just right when he hit her g-spot or rub her clit the way she liked.

Her fingers gripped his shirt tighter and her mouth opened letting out soft little pants and noises like a little kitten.

Five leaned toward her and kissed the throat she exposed so nicely to him through her shirt. No matter the temperature she was always wearing a long sleeve shirt, 'That's it, Vanya. There you go. Be a good girl.'

She moaned as he let his middle and ring finger under her panties and pushed it inside her while his thumb still rubbed firm circles into her clit.

'Oh-FIVE!'

'Yes, Vanya, that's it,' he said and moved from her throat to her cheek and then toward her ear pulling her face to the side hearing her pants in his own ear as he found the spot behind her ear which always made her moan.

'FIVE!'

He pumped her harder and faster while sucking onto the spot making sure not to leave a mark. Vanya's hips started to move, and she tried to push herself to meet his thrust which caused him to get harder, but he would manage. He knew the reward would be sweeter later.

He knew it wouldn't take long and as he flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist a bit he heard the familiar little cry just as her fingers dug into his shirt hard her whole body freezing for a few moments as the wave of her orgasm washed over her.

He waited a couple of moments just holding her with one hand his lips now lightly kissing her ear and the skin close to it before he felt her calm down enough to lean away.

Vanya pushed her brown hair out of her face and chuckled her cheeks nicely pink and her eyes blown up from the orgasm, 'That was nice.'

He hummed before he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them, 'If it was just _nice_ I should try harder.'

She smirked at him with a spark inside her brown eyes, 'Later.'

They heard a knock, and Vanya sighed getting out of his lap with his help and fixing herself to be able to open to whoever brought the food.

They sat down and started to eat while talking. Vanya sat closer to him and Five put one of his legs on the bar on her chair. Five could tell they became pretty domestic with one another.

'What about you? Ready for the new semester?'

They talked a bit about his school and the upcoming semester. Now a part of Five it was a bad idea. Klaus told him as much and Five agreed he totally did, and he wasn't planning to say anything, but now that he was there and Vanya was so calm and happy, he couldn't help himself. He knew Harold was full of crap, but he couldn't imagine Vanya sweet and generous Vanya who didn't like Five's breath to stink of alcohol the first time because she didn't trust him enough and wouldn't let him even touch her upper body would be with a dick like him and for a long time. So despite knowing he might ruin the mood and maybe even the night he found himself asking.

'Can I ask about your other regulars? The ones before me?' he asked and watched as Vanya's face froze for a second before it melted to confusion. Better than anger or annoyance he supposed before he watched it grow a bit sad.

'Why do you ask?' her voice revealed what he suspected. He made her sad.

'I'm sorry, forget it, please-'

'No, please, let's talk about it...uh, what exactly would you like to know?' she asked hurriedly like she was after he would somehow take the fact that she would deny him something and use it against her.

'We don't have to talk about anything you're not comfortable with,' he reminded her and she nodded and offered him a semi-honest smile, 'What would you like to know?'

Five was silent for a moment before he said, 'Uh, someone told me about an incident. How the guy before me got fired which sort of doesn't line with what you told me? I guess I just got curious about what that was all about.'

Vanya nodded immediately, 'Yes, sorry, I just...I didn't lie, but I wasn't completely truthful. I figured it wouldn't look good if I told you the one before you got fired. I was worried it would scare you and got me a bad name? I...I never want to force anyone. If they don't want to stay it's fine. I get it's basically a business transaction, but at the same time, it has to be consensual on both ends.'

Five nodded, 'It is. Don't worry. Like I said I would never let you do anything I wasn't one-hundred percent okay with.'

She nodded as well before she continued, 'Well, anyway, uh, when I first tried this. Agnes suggested Ben. He was nice and very polite. Uh, he helped me a lot to deal with what I was alright to do at the time and whatnot. He helped me form a list of demands of what I wanted and that if I couldn't voice them I should just give the escort the list of instructions. It worked well,' she smiled a bit before she finished, 'All in all, he helped me overcome certain things and learned how to actually do all this with escorts. He finished school and found a good job, so of course he quit in Agnes's,' she said and Five couldn't help but felt the familiar heavy and dark feeling in his chest as before when Harold was talking about Vanya. He should be glad Ben helped her so much, and it wasn't like they were still sleeping together. He wasn't sure why it bothered him more than when Klaus told him about his experience, 'Uh, a few times when he didn't show up Agnes sent Harold. I really didn't like changing people, but Ben needed to study to pass his exams, and I needed to sleep. Harold was nice and sweet. He liked to talk to me a lot, which wasn't bad actually. He kept it professional but he made the atmosphere very light and comfortable. I liked spending time with him, and I made him my regular. Things were good for a long time, but then...it got strange. Uh, he changed or maybe he just stopped pretending I'm not sure, but he did some questionable things, I was not okay with. I found him going through my phone a few times, he tried to get me to go out with him in public, and once I met him outside and freaked out. I purposely didn't introduce him to my colleague from the orchestra because I didn't know how, and he then canceled a few of our meetings,' she looked a bit embarrassed and Five took her hand feeling the same anger as before toward the asshole. He knew he was a dick and there was something shady about him.

'Anyway, that was when I told Agnes Harold couldn't make it, and she arranged you to come. Before whenever Harold didn't show up she sent different men every time something didn't work out so,' she said, 'Harold got _better_ I guess after that. I guess he assumed I wouldn't ask for anyone or I don't know, but then he showed up at my work one time to ask if I wanted to go for lunch, and I called Agnes and told her everything. He showed up one more time to tell me what a bitch I was forgetting him fired, but security took care of him and luckily he wasn't dumb enough to tell anyone since he signed the non-disclosure. I haven't seen him since.'

Five was left completely speechless after just holding onto her hand before he said, 'I'm so sorry. He's...he's a total dick.'

She offered him a small smile, 'Don't worry yourself with him. I guess he just wasn't who he claimed to be at the beginning or didn't understand me as much as I thought he did...or as you do.'

Five blinked, 'I would never do what he did.'

'I know,' she said sounding very sure which confused Five. She shouldn't be so sure. Of course, Five was a jerk at times, but he would never humiliate her like that.

'With Harold, there were moments I realize it was a mistake to have him come again. There were signs if you would like to call them, but it was in contrast with the way he spoke and how he showed care and interest so I brushed it aside. I also trusted Agnes's judgment a bit too much because she was so spot on with Ben,' Vanya explained and shrugged, 'I've learned my lesson. Besides you're... you're different. I knew so from the first meeting. I-when I have my night episodes it's hard for some people. One guy fell off the bed and thought there was an intruder. He even grabbed a lamp to defend himself. It was a mess,' she grinned and Five had to bit his tongue to say _I know._

'But you held me all through the night, and you just...the way you touched me was different. I don't think I'm enough dominant of a person to always take the lead, but I also want to be in control. Ben made me be in charge because it was the only way for me to feel confident enough to actually try the whole thing. Harold and the others just let me do my thing because they were new or they didn't want to upset me I guess. You let me have control but also made sure to get something out of it as well and push me to the directions I needed to be pushed. I like that. It's what I enjoy about our meetings the most, and it's not just sex. Even now...talking? Even if I spoke with Harold daily it was never this open. I always kept it polite and professional never feeling completely relaxed enough to talk with him. With you...it's just different. I feel my truest self when I'm with you...'

She looked away as if it was hard to keep looking at him after such a confession, 'I'm sorry.'

Five blinked, 'Don't be.'

'Yes, uh, I'm sorry because I'm making it too much for you. You're...you're supposed to be here just for the sex and I'm dumping this whole enormous crap of trouble and my problems on you and I shouldn't.'

Five squeezed her hand, 'Hey, hey, Vanya, look at me.'

She took a deep breath clearly trying to gather herself together before she did, 'I asked you, I wouldn't have if I didn't want to know.'

He pressed his palm against her face seeing how she let out a soft relieved sigh, 'And I told you. You can tell me anything you want. I will listen. We can do anything _you_ want. You deserve it, alright? And If it's important to you, it's important, alright?'

She nodded against his palm and closed her eyes, 'Thank you.'

'Don't sweat it, Vanya.'

His thumb brushed her cheek while he watched her face, her eyes still shut. She was bizarre sometimes she looked so fierce like the strongest woman he knew, and other times she was so fragile. But either way, she gave him the answer he needed and he couldn't help but admire her even more. Even if she was _needy _and desperate for connection, she didn't just take it from anyone. She waited for the right person to be able to open up and open only to that person which turned out to be him and he was very grateful for it.

He thought about telling her that he actually _met_ Harold, but she already had so much stress and worries because of the prick, Five decided against him. He didn't want to add more to this evening. They had plenty of more time to talk some other time.

She leaned closer, and he met her halfway to kiss her no more words necessary. Their unfinished food was left behind as they both stood up without at the same time. Vanya's arms went to Five's back while his to her face simply enjoying the kiss. It was passionate but slow. Sometimes things didn't need to be desperate and hurried. Sometimes slow was good.

She moaned against his mouth sweetly when he lightly bit her lower lip.

It was easy to put his hands on her waists and pick her up. She still weighed almost nothing. Her legs went around his torso in a move they practiced a few times before and her hands around his neck. She continued to kiss him. His cheek and his neck leaving soft kisses everywhere she could reach while he took her to the bed in the next room. He placed her on the bed far gentler than other times, but still caused her to smile while made him smile as well.

As he set her down he pulled off his shirt while she undid her pants. He wondered if she wore long clothes all through the summer as well. He tried to find some pictures of her online, but it wasn't like she was an actual celebrity so he couldn't properly cyberstalk her.

'Aren't you hot in those pants?' he asked as he got naked and leaned over her to nuzzled her neck, 'Will I ever get to see you in a dress, Ms. Vanya?'

She chuckled, 'I only wear them if I have to, but maybe next time I come from a concert I will keep it on a bit longer?'

He kissed her caging her between the sheets before he said, 'I would really appreciate that.'

He moved his hands over her body while kissing her again. Her lips were addictive and he wanted to kiss them until he would make them red, swallow and moaning his name breaking their lips apart.

She wore a shirt with buttons which was good because she could unbutton them and he could slide his hands over her breasts run his hands over them a bit feeling how her nipples erected. He enjoyed letting his fingers then slide against them feeling Vanya's chest rise and fall faster and the little pants escape her mouth which his own swallowed before they would make a noise. Ever since she allowed him to see her chest it became his favorite thing to pay extra attention to her beautiful breasts. Vanya didn't seem to complain one bit as he pulled her nipples teasingly between his index and middle finger her back aching as if to push her breast further into his touch.

'You like that?' he asked while he sucked onto her throat making sure not to leave a mark, 'I bet your nipples go hard every time I enter the room knowing I will play with them later.'

'Yes, YES!' she said and threw her head back against the bed as he squeezed her a bit.

He moved between her breast trailing kisses there like a road to the promised land. At first, he dared out his tongue and licked her around the nipple making sure on to touch it feeling Vanya's fingers inside his hair, 'Sometimes I think you want to swallow me whole.'

He grinned breathing a bit on her erected pink little nipple, 'Oh, I always want to swallow you whole, Ms. Vanya. Preferably several times a night.'

She giggled a bit before it was ripped into a cry when he took her pretty nipple in and sucked on it hard.

His other hand moved to her other breast and he lightly pressed hit thumb against the nipple which wasn't in his mouth and rotated it in slow circles. He sucked harder feeling Vanya's back move from the bed while her hands gripped him tighter. He liked when she did that. He liked ruining her and her control. She deserved to be properly wrecked after the three days of nothing.

His tongue devoured her nipple even without the whipping cream and maple syrup which they tried a few months before. Five still thought they could go with chocolate or caramel next time or maybe when it was his turn to be the desert. His cocked which was leaving pre-cum on Vanya's thigh demanding attention twitch at the memory of when Vanya was the one licking food of him.

'Five, please,' she begged, and he kissed her one more time before he moved through that glorious body of hers all the way down to between her legs spreading them apart to look at her pink pussy he wanted to taste next.

'Hm? What do you wish for?'

'Touch me,' she breathed out brushing her hair away from her face.

'With my hands? Or my tongue or my-'

'Mouth! I want your mouth on me first,' she said and opened her eyes revealing her desire.

Five chuckled a bit before he leaned down kissing her pelvis and then he slid between her folders not even pausing immediately digging his tongue inside her and making her push her hips against him. He caught them and placed them over his shoulders lifting her a bit up.

He ate her out the way he always did like a fine meal, enjoying the way she panted and moaned against him.

His fingers run through her clit as it was had his feast. He enjoyed doing this for her. He didn't even mind suffering through his own needs when he heard her lovely noises and felt how hot and wet she was for him coming apart from his touches. He just loved giving her as much pleasure as she could handle.

'Five!' she cried out jerking herself violently against him before she went still again.

He hummed against her eating out while he could feel his mouth and chin wet from her before he carefully moved her legs. He slid her thighs lower and sat up with her knees bent over and the back of her ankles pressed against his shoulders. He positioned himself over her opening looking down at her.

She was glowing from sweat and under him ready to be fucked which was his favorite picture of her.

He let his hands run over her smooth thigh before he kissed the side of her ankle close to his face, 'You ready?'

'God-yes!' she said enthusiastically, and he grinned down at her.

He pushed himself inside of her both groaning from how much fuller it felt when he was over her like this. It didn't matter how many times, he and Vanya fucked, the feeling always caught Five off guard for a few moments. It was so insanely good, Five felt like an addict. He was an addict for Vanya's pussy, for her walls to clench around him, and her beautiful warm pussy to take him in every time, to take him home.

'Oh, Vanya, you're the fucking best,' he said and shook his head, 'How are you real, pretty girl?'

She giggled her cheeks nicely pink and if he wasn't already inside her he would have leaned down and kissed her. It was the only thing he didn't enjoy about this position not being able to kiss her lips.

He started to rock into her without a second word both immediately moaning at how much further he went when they did it like this. It was heavenly. Fucking heavenly. Vanya enjoyed the rhythm and matched his pace every time making the whole thing even better.

She was a freaking goddess of sex.

Five urged the pace witnessing the look on Vanya's face and her open mouth as she groaned his name probably because he hit her spot.

He smirked and continued to ruin her pushing deeper and faster as she threw her head around the sheet, 'Five! YES! FIVE! There!'

She was a fucking miracle her pussy so warm and welcoming making his brain into pudding with how she took in his cock so nicely. Five doubted his dick was ever in a better pussy than Vanya's given how he always got an erection as he waited with anticipation for them to start undressing themselves. It was unreal how fucking great it felt to fuck Vanya. She was perfect and as he pushed himself harder and harder inside her almost forgetting his own name f om the wonderful pressure inside him which wanted to burst, Five couldn't help but think he was the luckiest son of a bitch under the sun.

'I know, I know,' he said and went harder making her scream all the way before she grabbed a hold of the sheets with one hand and her hair with another and levitated off the bed her chest and erected nipples raising as her head was pushed down screaming.

Five quickly followed her orgasm letting go of all the pressure he kept inside with the image of making her come so nicely for him. It didn't take much for him to let the whiteness take him away his mind filled her screams and the way her body came alive for him.

He emptied inside of her still thrusting afterward before he opened his eyes feeling his afterglow.

Vanya's eyes were still closed but the look on her face was calm and relaxed, and Five pushed himself out of her while kissing each other ankles.

He gently set them down on the bed and crawled between her legs again and up her body.

Vanya already raised her hands to embrace him as he leaned down and kissed her both of them sticky, sweaty and relaxed their releases running still running through them.

'You're the best,' she mumbled against his lips and opened her eyes, 'You're the absolute best, Five.'

He kissed her again just for that alone, 'No, my dear. You are.'

She giggled not even doubting his words anymore before she laid her head back down still holding him close.

Five brushed her hair looking at her without saying anything. Sometimes he thought he could pass the whole night just looking at her. And those times, he tried to convince himself it was just the post-sex sentiment talking. Sometimes it worked, but lately, his own mind was against him telling him that wasn't all it was. Maybe it was the fact he liked her as a person, considered her a friend, but maybe it was also something else, he would rather not admit to himself tonight.

Vanya rolled on her side to face him with a mischief look in her eyes and Five smirked, 'How do you want it now?'

'I'm top,' she said and pushed his chest back down before she climbed on top of him while smiling. He was right. She was a sex goddess.

* * *

The semester finally started. Things were different. Ever since he got the letter from the school, he felt different. There was a balance in his life he was trying really hard not to disrupt. School, Vanya, Delores, Klaus, Luther. His life was for lack of nicer or poetic words good, and he wished it would remain like that. It was close to late winter, and Five found himself pushing back going out to spend more time with Vanya, Klaus, and Delores. During the summer he was back home, he noticed that she was more and more tired always claiming she was just exhausted from work than that something was wrong with her.

He tried to convince her a couple of times to the doctor's, but she wouldn't have it. She was an incredibly stubborn woman. Even if he went back to the dorm, he promised himself to visit her more often just to be sure.

It was his often visits which were a blessing because on one of them he found Delores to be on the ground unconscious. Some sort of crisis mode kicked in, and Five checked her vitals and called an ambulance. It took them god damn fifteen minutes to arrive, but they did and took care of her before taking her and him with her to the hospital.

'Fuck,' he cursed as he saw who was calling him. He forgot he was supposed to come to Vanya's tonight.

He picked up, 'Look, I can't-I can't make it today-my mom-my mom she had an accident and she's in the hospital. I need to go.'

'I-Oh my God, is she okay? Are you?' came her concerned and surprised voice from the other end.

'I-don't know, I'm going to St. Patrick's, I just...I will text you,' he ended the call just rushing into the ambulance looking at Delores as she breathed in the mask and tried not to panic or think this was the last time he would see her. He wouldn't survive if it was. Something about it all felt like a car crash happening too fast and yet too slow. The paramedics kept on talking with one another. He tried to listen to them, but it was like their words made no sense, and he couldn't focus. Everything was being surreal. They asked him questions about her health and medications, and he answered, but it was like he didn't even listen to them.

After they took Delores to the E.R, Five was sitting alone on the chair in the hospital waiting for the doctor or nurse to come and tell him something already. He felt almost sick to his stomach and was glad he didn't have dinner because the worries were killing him from the inside. If she...if Delores...he couldn't even think about it without feeling like throwing up. He was his only parent. She raised him. She was his mom, and she was sick and hurt and he felt so useless without a single clue what to do or how to make it better.

The heard the elevator stop and someone walked outside. There was a sound of boots clicking against the floor walking toward where he was. He looked up out of habit, a reaction to someone walking close to you.

He honestly didn't even think about calling someone. It was late and why should he bother Klaus or Luther now with this? Also, they were the only people he had so...

When he spotted Vanya, for a couple of seconds he wasn't sure if he wasn't dreaming. No way, she was really there in the hospital. No way did his client just come to the hospital to see how he and his mom were doing after he told her infraction voice losing his shit. Just no way she cared enough about him and his problems and-and...

She looked worried and pale. She reeked of nervosity even if she was still a few steps away from him. He could tell from how tense her shoulders were, 'I'm sorry.'

She stopped in track and shook her head, 'I know this is _rude_, but I...I just wanted...to see how you-'

He didn't let her finish just rushed toward her and hugged her tight recognizing her coming over for what it was a kind gesture. Right now, Five could really use some. His arms were around her and she didn't waste time before she hugged him around the torso letting him take as much as he needed from their embrace, and he needed a lot. But she was there. She came on her own free will. She could have asked for another replacement since he couldn't make it, or she could have just go to bed and text him that she hoped his mom would be okay, but she came over. She just came over.

He felt her brush his back in gentle and comforting strokes, 'How did you find me?'

'Oh, you told me which hospital, remember?' she asked lightly and he shook his head while still holding her. He didn't even remember what he told her to be completely honest. Maybe he even asked her to come at this point he didn't know. He just kept her in his arms until he felt he could let her go without falling apart. It was a while though.

They sat down at the hospital chairs and Five told her what happened or what he knew. During their dinners, he occasionally mentioned he thought Delores was more tired, but he didn't think it would come to this. He assumed he would tell him if something was very wrong or critical.

'Don't do that,' said Vanya and took his hand suddenly looking at him with such kindness and care he felt like he couldn't stand it and looked away.

'It's not your fault,' she said even if she wasn't looking at him. 'Delores is a grown woman and your mom. She didn't want you to worry. You couldn't have known.'

Five shook his head. He couldn't accept that. He should have known. He should have asked her more, pressured her more, just be a better son. But he wasn't he was too caught up in his world, and it caused his mom to get hurt. He hated himself for that.

Vanya still tried to reason with him but even if he wouldn't let her he appreciate her attempts, and she didn't blame him for not accepting them. They ended up in silence, just wait for some news, Vanya's hands still firmly holding his in comfort and support.

It was several hours with radio silence from the doctors. Five looked over at Vanya sleeping uncomfortable at the chair next to him their hands still linked. She once told him she hated sleeping anywhere but the privacy of her bedroom or the hotel room, but maybe if he was there she didn't mind knowing he would hold her if she had an episode. She looked so bizarre sitting in such a terrible place with him sleeping so calmly. For the first time, Five looked closely at her. She was wearing a skirt and boots. Five couldn't help, but smile a bit despite the situation. Since the end of the summer, he started to tease her slowly asking when she would wear a skirt or dress so he could fuck her while she was wearing it. She kept on pushing it back, but he knew he would warm her up enough. He knew what he could allow himself and whatnot with her. He knew where she needed to be pushed a bit and where she needed to be left alone. He wanted her to experience everything and in every possible way the pleasure he could give her. She deserved it, and Five was more than happy to give it all to her. She wore the skirt tonight probably to surprise him. It would definitely be a nice surprise.

Five watched her for a few moments as her calm and sleepy face made her look so much younger.

When the doctor finally came, Five didn't want to, but he let Vanya's hand go and stood up to talk to the man.

She woke up as well but remained silent just listening to them.

'Stage two womb cancer,' said the doctor finally, and Five felt like the world around him stopped. He wasn't sure what else the doctor said after that until he didn't feel Vanya take his hand again.

He looked down at her and gave him an encouraging smile, 'You should go see her now.'

Five looked back at the doctor who nodded and the nurse who would probably take him to the room. He squeezed Vanya's hand and let her talk and followed the nurse trying to run everything he knew about cancer from school and such. He would make a full research when his brain would start to work again.

The room was painfully grim in Five's opinion. It made him feel sick just by walking in and even more as he saw Delores hooked to all the machines and wires while on the bed.

She was awake and offered him a tired smile greeting him. He sat down by her bed and took her hand. He thought about everything which happened. He was tired and stressed out and honestly he wasn't sure what to do anymore.

'Why didn't you tell me you were this sick, mom,' he said addressing her like that probably for the first time since ever, and she noticed her smile falling a bit before looked somewhere behind him.

'Who's your friend?' asked Delores with a knowing smile and Five rolled his eyes, 'Don't even bother trying to change the subject.'

She sighed, 'I'm not. I felt a bit sick, but I ignored it and that's on me. But now I will be more careful, I promise. The doctor already came with treatments and an operation plan. He said I have very good chances. I promise to do everything he tells me from now one.'

Five listen to her before he nodded somehow accepting it.

The woman smiled, 'Now, who's your friend?'

He sighed, 'Until tonight I didn't even think she was a friend. At least I didn't think she saw me as one,' he confessed and Delores looked through the window and Vanya currently talking with someone outside. The doctor must have left.

'Well, no offense to your logic, but if someone comes to the hospital and stays with you through the night to support you and your sick relative, they must be care about you a lot. The bare minimum is like a friend.'

Five turned back to Delores and shook his head changing the topic back to her, 'I'm moving back home-'

'Don't you dare-'

'Delores-'

'Five, you have school and work and a life outside of our neighborhood. You can't just push it all away because of me. I won't let you. Besides the dorm room comes with the scholarship,' reminded him Delores, and he nodded. She still didn't know he lost the scholarship and was paying everything on his own.

He tried to reason with her for a couple of more minutes before the nurse showed up again and told him that he should go, that they only allowed him to visit briefly because it was an urgent case and that he should come tomorrow and bring his mom's things.

Outside Vanya was patiently sitting waiting for him before she stood up. She explained the woman who came was from the insurance and that she said all Delores's treatment would be paid for which Five found a bit odd. He was half expecting to have to pay for everything themselves.

Vanya drove Five to his and Delores's house. He wanted to pick up things for tomorrow and then maybe go to his dorm or Vanya's hotel room? He wasn't sure yet.

'I can stay in the car, you know or leave and come pick you up in the morning.'

He turned to look at her. He knew she meant it in a good way. They had never been together outside of the hotel room or Vanya's penthouse. They knew nothing of one another worlds expect for what they shared with each other. In a way, they knew each other better than anyone and yet not at all. They knew each other to the intimate of their moans and the way it felt when he filled her up and her walls hugged him inside her. They knew each other to the silly stories and little secrets they shared during pillow talk or while they were being domestic. They knew each other to the point of trusting one another when they slept. And yet, there were limits. She still hadn't shown him the scars on her back, and he still hadn't told her about his first time. They had limits, but those limits were pushed every day, every second. Tonight as she came to the hospital more than ever.

Five shook his head, 'I want you there.'

Vanya watched him for a second maybe to see if he meant it or was being polite but by now she should know, Five was never being polite just honest.

They got out of the car as Vanya parked it in front of the house and then into the house itself. Vanya's car was fancy and Five was briefly worried about it being part outside like that, but it was quite late so maybe even the criminals of their neighborhood were asleep.

Inside he couldn't help but peek at Vanya from the corner of his eyes as she took in the house he more or less grew up in. It was a simple house that showed just how little money he and Delores possessed. It never bothered him because he never brought anyone inside, but having Vanya there definitely made him a bit self-aware. Of course, Vanya was raised right so she didn't comment on the place, but Five wondered what went on inside her head and what she thought of it.

Walking into his room with Vanya he felt like he was thirteen years younger compared to her. He loved his room since the first time Delores presented it to him. From not having a roof over his head in the dark alleys he managed to get a home and a room and fill it with every one of his interests. Now it all felt a bit childish as he looked at the posters he didn't bother to put down or action figures he used to collect.

'I know it's embarrassing-'

'Are you kidding me?' asked Vanya with a brilliant smile on her face looking like she was the child and he just took her to Disneyland, 'All of this is _so_ awesome. My dad wouldn't even let me hung a poster on the wall and that must have caused a lot,' she said pointing at his collection. Whoa, and he thought his childhood was rough.

'All of this is awesome,' she said and with a huge smile on her face looking around and taking everything in like a child would inside a zoo or museum witnessing new things for the first time.

'I always wondered what a boy's room would look like growing up,' she confessed, 'Or anyone's room for that matter. No one ever asked me over after school, and I wasn't allowed anyone in the house either.'

Five grimaced, 'I never asked anyone to come either. I didn't really get along with anyone after Delores got me back to school. I'm...not good with people.'

She looked over at him for a moment before she smiled again, 'Well, for what it's worth. You're perfect with me.'

'Maybe we're just made out of the same damaged goods,' he said recalling Klaus's words from a few months ago.

Her smile didn't fail, 'I certainly can imagine the worst things to happen.'

He continued to look at her feeling the inside of his chest tightening. He remembered Delores and how he found her and the good mood started to fade away. He brushed his hair a bit not sure what to say to Vanya or how to deal with any of it at that moment.

Vanya watched him for a moment before walked closer to him. Her presence in his room still bizarre in his mind. With how stressed he was, and how little sleep did he have the previous night, he wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming.

Then she pressed her hand against his chest, and he looked down at her silently. Her touched was warm almost burning through his clothes, his skin, right into his chest, into his heart. He knew a dream could never substitute for the feeling of her touch and what it did to him like that.

'What do you need? Tell me?' her voice asked barely louder than a whisper but in his ears, it was too loud, too much, too good to be true.

He licked his lip and shook his head dismissing the idea which popped into his head. No way, he could voice that. No way, _he_ could ask something of her. They weren't friends, not really, they were in a working relationship. She was the boss, the client, the one who paid to get what she wanted, what she deserved, what she needed. Not the other way around.

She pressed her palm against his face and forced him to look her again. Her face was clear. No hesitation. No doubts, 'Tell me. What do you need?'

His whole body trembled at her words. An order, a command, an instruction to tell her, but about what he needed. This wasn't right. This wasn't how they work. They crossed lines. They already crossed so many lines, and Five...he wasn't sure what would happen if they crossed another one like this.

Another shake of his head against Vanya's palm.

'Five,' her voice was intoxicating when she said his name.

He swallowed feeling her break down every wall, every barrier he had put so carefully around himself so he would never be left behind. So he would never get hurt. So he would never be left alone inside a dark alley crying himself to sleep because he didn't know what to do and what happened.

'You,' he found himself saying all of a sudden knowing that it would change everything all over. He wasn't sure he was ready for the change, but he couldn't stop it anyway.

Vanya blinked looking at him before she stood up on her toes. She was so short it was hilarious at times even in the boots. The boots and skirt she wore for him.

'Then have me. Take me.'

His breath shuddered as he realized what she said and gave her a moment to change her mind, to hesitate and take it back, but Vanya just watched him her eyes wide open and filled with something he couldn't allow himself to believe was there. _Care. Maybe love-_

He kissed her rather than deal with what he saw and what he felt in his heart when he saw it Klaus's words echoing in his head as he devoured Vanya's lips.

_Careful, not all prostitutes end up like Pretty Woman. Most of us just get our hearts broken._

She kissed him back just as fierce and hungrily consuming all his fears and worries and leaving just lust and passion. Whatever he felt he could deal with tomorrow, tonight he just wanted to not feel so hopeless, useless and confused. He wanted to be in the sweet denial of Vanya's addictive full lips moving against his own.

Her hands moved over his shoulders and then chest toward his hoodie. She unzipped it without breaking the kiss distracting him with her kisses making his head spin. She was good at that.

Before he knew it she was pushing the hoodie of his shoulders to the bluish carpet. He couldn't believe she found his room to be awesome.

'What is it?' she asked breaking the kissed as she went to pull his t-shirt off and he realized he was smiling against the kiss before.

'You,' he said, 'You're fucking amazing.'

She smiled, 'So are you.'

He kissed her again pulling her closer and for a few moments just letting his fingers get lost in her hair and his head in her kisses away from all of it. Who cared anymore about what the hell they were doing when she kissed him so sweetly?

Vanya started to unbutton her sweater revealing her shirt. She would surely keep it, but he didn't mind. He would take anything she could give him, and tonight she said she would give him herself.

He pushed her toward his small bed which compared to the double they had in the hotel looked incredibly tiny. He couldn't imagine being with her in the bed in his dorm which seemed even smaller.

His lips moved to her chin and then her neck his hands wandering through her body feeling just how soft she was against his palms.

He went to her waists and lifted her up before setting her down on the bed.

'You like doing that,' she commented, and he shrugged his shoulders, 'I like how tiny you are.'

She blushed a bit, 'I'm not _tiny_.'

'Ridiculously tiny.'

'Fi-'

He cut her off with another kiss leaned over her until they were fully on the bed, Vanya caged between him and the bed. He launched himself at her lips again pulling her closer and for a few minutes just enjoying to be able to kiss her like this open and wild both of them moaning against each other pulling one another. Vanya's hands were small but demanding. She liked to grab and scratch marking him with her fingers. Five sometimes found a few nails marks one his shoulders or back. She might have looked small and delicate, but she could be rough and demanding. He would be lying if he said he didn't find it even more arousing.

Her hand went into his jeans stroking his length through his boxers. It reminded him always of their first time when despite the first shyness and awkwardness she made him hard and then rode him.

When her hand found its way into his boxers and he groaned against their kiss as she stroked him lightly at first and then firmly causing him to break the kiss.

'You're a vixen, you know that?' he asked, and she grinned before she pulled at his lower lips her hand still working on him tugging at him and pressing against his top making it hard to think and breath at one point before she got from under him and throw him to his back.

Five was too stunned to say anything and when he found his voice Vanya already tugged down his pants and boxers and put her sinful mouth on him.

_Oh!_

He must have hit an error inside his brain when he felt her soft and warm mouth on his cock her lips circling him perfectly. She never did that before. He never asked because even if the thought got him to jerk off alone in the shower a few times, he never saw the point of asking. He wasn't the one who was supposed to ask for this, he took whatever she could give him, but he was the one giving all he could to her. Honestly, the whole situation would freak him out later because it was another crossed line. It was one thing to experience and enjoy pleasure with her, but for her to give pleasure to him without getting anything in return.

He tried to stroke her breast through her shirt at least but the angle was all crocked and she was too short, so he couldn't reach her.

'Vanya,' he said distantly feeling himself slowly drifting away from the sensation of her wonderful warm mouth sucking him out.

His fingers reach her brown locks he enjoyed so much, and he softly pets her while trying not to pull. He would rather chew off his own foot than to hurt her when she was so amazing. Such an amazing woman.

'SHIT! FUCK! VANYA!' his vocabulary was being erased with every one of Vanya's sucks before he felt her pull him even deeper into her throat feeling almost the wall of it and then a vibration which was almost enough for him to shut right there into that lovely mouth of hers. It was too damn warm and good inside her and with the pace she chose and how she deep throat him, he barely managed to pull her head away as he came shooting on his bed and Vanya's shirt.

He was left a breathless mess under her as she rose up crawling over his body and kissing the side of his cheek and then his lips, 'How was it?' She might as well cut off his nipple or shave his head he wouldn't even care.

It took him a moment to get over the fog of his wonderful release and to mumbled, 'Wonderful.' What else would he expect from Vanya giving him a blow job than to rock his world? His brain was a pudding but he didn't care as he could still feel the phantom of Vanya's sinful mouth on his dick. He wondered if she didn't suck out his brain through his cock in the process of blowing him.

'Shit!' he said as the mess sobered him from his orgasms even if it took him a few moments to be able to breathe again. She was fucking amazing, that Vanya of his. Of his...she wasn't his, but she felt like it.

'I will get you some tissues,' he said and she shook her head sitting up, 'It's fine, but maybe a shirt? I don't want to be in this one all night.'

He nodded and got up quickly rushing to his wardrobe to pull out one of his old shirts. Most of the stuff he wore was in his dorm, but he doubted Vanya would care. She never seemed to pay much attention to the fashion from what he gathered from the few times he saw her in something else than the pajamas.

He handed it to her and she pulled off her shirt revealing her cute black bra. Seeing her in only her bra, the skirt, and boats made him almost as hard again. He couldn't wait to fuck her like that. He could feel his body vibrating from the simple thought of it and reminded of her she felt, how it felt to be inside her.

She unhooked her bra, and he gave her a moment to put on the shirt. She still wasn't ready to show him the scars she had on her back, the ones he could sometimes trace with his fingers. She still couldn't speak about them, and he would never pressure her, but he had a good idea that it had something to do with a father who wanted to make her a musical protégé no matter the cost it had on her mental health.

She offered him a small shy smile which was just too adorable before she put his shirt on. He felt a stab of possessiveness when he saw her wearing it. No one ever wore his clothes, and he doubted he anyone would look as good in them as Vanya did. He didn't waste time and kissed her tilting her head a bit backward pushing his tongue against his. He would never get enough of her kisses.

His hands remained on her face for a moment while hers stayed on his chest before he felt them slide lower through his stomach and then off his body.

'Keep it,' he said breaking the heated kiss which threatened to burn him alive as she reached for the zipper of her skirt.

She blinked.

'The boats too,' he said and leaned away to see her face to check if she was up for it.

Her face pulled into a grin, but it was obvious she was delighted. Good, he wanted her to smile as much as possible.

'I wanted it to be a surprise. You always ask me to wear a skirt or dress-'

'Believe me, I was surprised, and I love it. It's one of the only two goods things today,' he said and meant it. All which happened tonight was a disaster and Five felt greedily needing something, good, cute and nice in his life right now.

'What's second?'

'You,' he said and kissed her forcing her on the bed before he could see the look on her face. He needed Vanya because she was all that. She was good and sweet. She cared for people. She often referred to herself as a spoiled princess, rich heiress but she was far from any of that. She was kind, humble, and generous. And she made Five feel things he didn't let himself feel in a very long time. Everything about her was just amazing. Apart from the attraction and desire even after all those months of sleeping together, there was this beyond the thrilling attraction of her mind and personality. He would never have guessed on their first night that this woman who barely spoke and looked displeased with him would become such an important part of his life.

He kissed her not being able to hold back what he felt for her. He started to shake the same way he did the night she let him come inside her after protection. He felt that when he kissed her he was letting her into his soul and mind and she would be able to read what he was hiding from her. Only from her, because in that moment Five was sure he couldn't hide it from himself.

_I like you._

_I think I might be falling in love with you._

He let his tongue distracted by hers in the soul diving kisses just so the traitor wouldn't say those words out loud. He couldn't. He couldn't tell her that. He wasn't ready. She wasn't ready and maybe she would never be. He had to keep them inside. He had to act like this was all the same, but as Vanya broke the kiss and went to his chest slowly guiding him back to the bed, Five felt anything but the same.

He stroked her hair letting her move over his chest setting him on fire with every touch of her hands and tongue. She was lightening him up like a forest fire destroying him from the inside with how she moved lower until she got to the pelvis nuzzling him there again before licking his base. His cock twitched, and Five was ready to burn for her.

He moved his hands to her shoulders lightly brushing her skin as she sat up over his legs his dick hard between them. Vanya brushed her hair to the side and offered him that sweet smile of hers. The one which made him want to pathetically smile back at her like an idiot without giving a shit. The smile he loved so much.

He sat up taking a hold of her thigh trying to busy himself before he would say something he couldn't take back. Her skin was so smooth.

She pushed herself inside him, and he let all of his thoughts go, getting swallowed by the feeling of her inside him.

His hands went to her back pulling her closer both of them groaning as they moved the sensation familiar and nice.

Vanya brushed his face before lightly rocking herself against him both of them falling into their familiar rhythm.

Five pulled her closer groaning as he went deeper inside her.

'You're fucking amazing.' He whispered before he kissed her neck possessively, and she moaned as his teeth marked her there definitely leaving tracks for tomorrow. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to mark her. He wanted everyone who would look at her neck to see she was properly fucked by someone last night.

He pushed one of his hands between them rubbing her clit and they moved together his lips attacking her skin.

'Five...Five,' she moaned throwing her head back and leaving him all the access he needed. She was warm and soft both on the inside and outside, and Five felt like he was drunk on the taste of her, the feeling of her. Their moves were familiar, they were in synch. They fucked for months in so many different ways, this shouldn't be thrilling or tempting anymore, but it was. Every freaking time, Five entered her it was like he was inside her for the first time. She was magnificent. When they fucked it was like they were making a miracle.

He rubbed her clit feeling her clench tighter around his cock trying to pull him deeper inside her. She pushed her legs to his side hugging him with her ankles on his back causing him to lose his mind from how deep he went. She was fantastic. She was his. All his. He wanted her. More. Even when he was fucking her and making her pant and moan shaking against him bouncing herself against his cock giving into the pleasure of his body, he wanted more. More of this, more of her. Just more. He wanted everything. He wanted all of her. Every single bit.

'Fuck, Vanya, you're killing me,' he said and pushed harder into her making her cry out her hands leaving marks in his shoulders and the back of his neck.

'Do you know what you do to? You fucking ruined me,' he panted against her heated skin. He was going to die. He was going to die with his cock deep inside her fucking her mercilessly. He had no doubt about it.

She was losing her rhythm her head throwing from one side to another her words not making sense, 'Five...yes...oh-oh-Five.'

He forced himself to fuck her harder, deeper feeling himself going on autopilot. His own release secondary again, all he wanted was to ruin her and make her come hard and breathless like an animal, like a slut who begged for it, like the woman who deserved to be worshiped like this and get her pleasure. All together. All in a mix. He wasn't even sure he was thinking straight anymore.

He felt her tense against him before she cried out his name falling backward if he wasn't holding her in place his hips still moving, his cock still pounding into her dragging out her orgasm. He was tireless. He wanted-no he needed to make her come again with him.

Her hands moved to the back of his head and she fell onto his shoulder, but he didn't stop, he pushed himself harder-hitting her spot while his fingers continued to work her clit rotating his wrist and moving them in those soft but firm circles which made her go wild every time.

He felt himself get pulled by her pussy again the walls impossibly tight around him and her whole body pressed hot and perfect against him still bouncing to an odd rhythm.

'FIVE!' she cried into his shoulders maybe even biting him as he couldn't take it anymore and come inside her letting the madness take him away. Everything washed away leaving him a blank mess with only one single thought the pool of euphoria.

_I love you_.

He was almost choking from how hard he was trying to catch a breath once the fog around his mind clearly.

They were still in sitting positions, Vanya's legs over his. They till in each other arms, both panting and sweaty messes of their own creation.

She stroked his hair, 'I bit you...'

'I loved it,' he said before he could stop himself pulling out of her not even caring he would have to wash his sheets as he kissed her cheek, 'You're amazing. You're so fucking amazing.'

He stroked her back through the shirt and her exposed thigh. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't stop touching her feeling like he needed to make sure she was there. She was real. His heart was a chaotic mess beating like crazy for her, and Five had no idea how to deal with it

Vanya's hands ran over his back and she kissed his shoulder, tenderly, 'So are you. You're amazing too, Five.'

She leaned away to look into his eyes. Again brown eyes shining in the dark beautifully, captivating and so very hers.

'You steal my breath away. Every damn time,' she said and kissed him almost desperately. He kissed her back so he wouldn't say what was on his mind

'-_and you steal my heart. Every damn time.'_

Eventually, they parted, and this time Vanya allowed him to go for a towel. He cleaned her up and himself.

He got them both some boxers for the night and Vanya did a few buttons on his shirt which Five wouldn't mind if she didn't. Tomorrow they would need to shower and bring Delores her things, but now they should rest.

'Hey, if I didn't say it properly...,' he brushed the back of his head not sure how to voice it, but he felt he should. Even if he kept the other thing to himself, this he wanted her to know.

She blinked at him kneeling on his old bed. It still felt surreal she was here.

'Thank you.'

Vanya smiled at him gently, 'You don't have to...I...,' she shook her head and motioned for him to come closer.

He went to the bed, and she laid him down gently pushing at his chest. He let her.

'Let's leave it with you're welcome, and don't mention it? I...I really care for you, Five, and I care for people who are close to you.'

She stroked his face in such a tender way, it felt too much for him, 'Now, get some sleep tomorrow we can talk some more.'

'Okay,' he said hoping she knew just how grateful he was. She smiled at him before she leaned down her back against his side. Vanya took one of his hands and pressed it against her stomach keeping it there while the other stayed behind her head where Five took it.

'Goodnight, Five.'

'Night, Vanya,' he said, but it took him a while before he drifted to sleep.

_I love you_...

When Five woke up inside his room the next morning he simply looked up at the ceiling his memories returning to him. He checked the watch on the wall to see it was still too early for him to go see Delores and bring her the clothes she needed as well as to call the woman about the insurance company.

Vanya was still asleep in his arms slowly breathing in and out their hands holding each other all through the night or at least the few hours they actually slept. He closed his eyes again even if he knew he wouldn't fall back to sleep. He could feel her presence against him. Not just her body, but her smell, her warmth, her breathing. All things which he grew so familiar with he couldn't imagine going several days without them. Four days were too long but if she went on a tour longer? A whole week, two weeks. He would probably develop insomnia.

_Because you love her..._

'You don't have to think so loudly,' Five heard as he felt Vanya stretch a bit against his back, but returned to her previous place still holding hands with him.

He blinked and tried to look down at her before he smirked a bit, 'Can't help it.'

'Hm,' they were quiet for a moment before she said, 'She's going to be okay, you know. Delores. She's going to pull through.'

'I know,' he said and leaned down to kiss her hair not even pausing to consider if it wasn't wrong. He just didn't care anymore. He knew he couldn't lie to himself anymore. He fell in love with her. He fell in love with his client. He fell in love with Vanya. Even if it was the worst mistake of his life, he couldn't deny or stop it. He just couldn't do anything about it. He just...he just did.

He almost smiled to himself despite of everything.

Did he really expect to stop it? Did he honestly think he could not care for her? Not become her friend or see her as one? Did he honestly think he would stop those growing feelings he felt since the moment she cried out in his arms from her nightmares? Because he was pretty sure he always felt something for her, and maybe the only way, not to would have been not to come the second time she asked for him. Maybe even then he was already too far gone.

'What is it?' she asked, and he looked around his room frowning with displeasure how immature it looked. Not that his dorm was any better, but Luther kept it clean most of the time. Well, clean enough for it to be a boys' room.

'Is this embarrassing for you?' he asked because he couldn't tell her what was really running through his mind, 'Being in a bedroom of a college boy with all his action figures?'

She turned around in his arms letting go of his hand, but only to press it against his cheek and stroked it with her thumb, 'Not at all. It makes me feel like silly in a good way.'

'Hm?'

He heard the smile in her voice before he saw it as she spoke. It was too dark in his room. It was still early.

'It makes me feel like I'm a teenager again. Like I snuck into your room to be with you without your and my parents knowing that sort of thing. I never had that when I was a teenager. Maybe that is why I like you so much. You make me feel like I can re-live the things I didn't have a chance to before?' she asked herself and shrugged her shoulders, 'Either way, I like it. I like being with you.'

'Me too, Vanya,' he brushed her hair and then leaned down to kiss her forehead, 'I like it a lot.'

She was silent for a moment, and Five was desperate to know what went on inside her head but didn't have the courage to ask. She didn't say anything, but she nuzzled herself closer to him setting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Five wondered if she could hear just how wildly it was beating for her now.

* * *

Five looked one last time at the key card in his hand before he pushed it into the elevator and entered the code he memorized by heart now. The elevator led him up to the top floor where he waited a couple of minutes before the door opened.

Upfront he tried to tell himself not to look too shocked or in awe. Of course, the moment he saw the enormous and spacey penthouse with white pillars roof windows which could fit a two or three-generation family and still had room for more he was pretty sure he looked like an idiot.

He didn't get out of his trans until he heard a familiar chuckle and looked over to see Vanya walking toward him looking very embarrassed changing the way she held her hands every couple of seconds, 'Please don't say anything. I got it after I moved out of my father's house, and everyone was so nice to me here, I couldn't bring myself to move.'

Five raised his brows, 'Only you would feel embarrassed about living in such a castle.'

She grimaced at that and brushed her hair. She was dressed in sweatpants and shirt which was probably the most domestic he ever saw her. All in all, she looked nice. But in Five's opinion, she always looked nice.

He put down his jacket and hung it over before walking toward her.

She took his hand, 'Can we skip the tour?'

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her, 'Sure, let's eat. I'm sure I will get one later when I make you come all over the place.'

Vanya went scarlet all the way to her chest, and Five kissed her again enjoying the shock on her face already imagining doing her all over her lovely apartment. When Vanya walked to him yesterday with a key card and a seven-digit code on a piece of paper from her jean's pocket, it took Five a moment to realize what it meant.

'You don't have just because I took you home-'

'I know,' she said quickly looking a bit nervous which only made Five think she really didn't want to do it, just felt obligated to.

'Vanya,' he sighed putting on his shoes.

'No really, I wanted to invite you sooner before...but then...,' she looked as nervous as ever, 'I'm just...I don't want you to think I'm...a spoiled rich girl who got everything she ever wanted,' she said looking away and Five paused realizing why she was really nervous.

He took her wrist and brought the hand with the card closer before he marked her skin with a kiss, 'I would never think that. I know you, remember?'

She nodded after a moment and he took it not even dwelling on the new rule he was breaking. What was one more to all he already did? He told her his real name, had sex with her without a condom, researched her life, told her things about him he never told anyone, brought her home with him, as if of last week he even introduced her to Delores (who kept on an amused look on her face the whole time before she informed Vanya Five brought her one of her CD's. He didn't dare to look either woman in the eye after that), worst of all, he fell in love with her. So what was going to her place compare to all of that? Close to nothing.

Her place was spotless and very _big_. Five wondered if she even felt comfortable with so many rooms considering how many issues she had with loneliness. Maybe that was why she preferred to stay in the hotel room. It was smaller and the longer Five spent time there it almost felt homey.

To his surprise, Vanya cooked their food.

'Just pasta.'

'You cooked it,' he said feeling ridiculously happy about it. It was good. Not six stars hotel good, but somehow Five thought it taste better than whatever their master chef could have brought them.

She looked pleased as well, and despite trying to hide her smile behind her mug, Five could tell, she was glad. It warmed his chest to see her like that. The thing which supposed Five the most about admitting he was in love with Vanya, was that actually nothing changed. It wasn't like he would tell her and risk everything he had with her, so basically their meetings went the same him coming over, talking, eating, fucking like crazy, him holding her in the dark while she cried. The only difference was that now he knew what the feelings he had all along met. _Fucking love_. It wasn't as bad as it was annoying. Annoying in a way, that his heart was apparently trying to say the words _I love you_ at the most random moment without Five's brain approving. It wasn't that he actually said them and took them back or play it out as a joke. Thank God, his lips weren't faster than his logical thinking. It was in the way, how sometimes he looked at her and the words just popped into his mind like he wanted to say them out loud. She would be laying in his arms just getting over the afterglow and his heart would go _I love you_. Or she would be telling him about her day in work while drinking a glass of wine her legs on the chair in a very unladylike way and again his stupid heart would go _I love you_. Or she could be under him screaming out her lungs trembling from her orgasm while he would try to hold back just a bit longer so he would let her have and see her face and again his heart would whisper _I love you_. Luckily all those times, he thought this he easily kept it inside knowing his mouth knew better than to listen to his heart than brain. He wasn't that stupid. He knew saying something like that would only lead to a disaster and him most likely have to leave which he wasn't sure he could.

They talked some more. He spent a lot of time with Delores now. He was almost never at the dorm but found himself talking/texting with Luther more than he used to before. It was oddly nice. The idiot was clearly head over heels for the Allison girl who must have been a frequent resident in their room now that he was out. He texted him some and then check if Delores was okay. He felt anxious whenever he was away from her, but she kept on assuring him that she was fine now, and then to leave her the hell alone. A stubborn woman his mother was. Of course, he didn't tell her he was going to Vanya's just that he was going to the dorm because of the early class. He was sure she knew the truth though because sometimes she just gave him a look and said to say _hi_ to _Luther_ for her before she asked when was Vanya coming over again. Sneaky.

Vanya groaned and put the phone down as well after she ended the call.

Five nodded at her. He caught how annoyed she looked before she picked up and her mood didn't seem to improve, 'Who was that?'

'My manager, she's...well she's harder to deal with,' she explained while digging into her pasta.

'What does she want?'

Vanya sighed, 'There's this event my orchestra is throwing in a couple of months. I have to attend it, but I would much rather skip it. Not to mention she wants me to have a dress by some designer I hardly know and well...I just don't feel like either of them gets what I have in mind for the dress,' she shifted a bit uncomfortable.

'Call in sick last minute,' he suggested, and she smiled a bit, 'With what? Bullshit disease?'

'Anything, it's not like someone would come over to check on you during the event,' he shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat at her enormous dining table.

She shook her head, 'I could never lie to someone like that. I...I just hope they don't mess up my dress that's all.'

'What kind of color will you be having?' he asked trying to imagine Vanya in a nice dress.

'Purple. You will see it in a couple of weeks,' she said with a smile, and Five felt that he couldn't wait. They finished their food and cleaned up the table. They weren't animals who didn't know how to control their urges. But once the plates were out of the way, Vanya reached for him pulling him closer to her crashing their lips in heated kisses. Well, they weren't animals, but they could definitely be animalistic. Not that Five was complaining as he reached for her sweatpants and pushed them down immediately reached between her legs.

_'Oh, I couldn't wait for those fingers of yours,_' she said in the most arousing voice Five ever heard.

'I couldn't wait for all of you,' he whispered against her neck as he moved his lips there.

'What do you want, Ms. Vanya?' he asked before kissing the skin there. He wondered if she would let him leave another hickey. He rarely did at first, but when he left a few bruises of his fingers on her hips and thigh, he started to push his luck to see what else would she allow him to leave. Their first night she said no marks, but that was before they knew one another so well. He left a few hickeys on her chest, between them just under her skirts and sweaters. He got bolder when she didn't say anything and once left a big red mark right under the side of her jaw for everyone to see if she didn't cover it with her hair. She had it for a couple of days too, and Five was surprised she didn't say anything, but after, in the morning when he came home, Delores chuckled, 'How was the night with Luther?'

It turned out, that Vanya, that little minx, left him a huge as a rock hickey on the side of his neck on full display. He furiously texted her but couldn't help the smile of his face while she cheekily replied that she just wanted to be _even_. As much as he found humiliating to go out like that to class, he found some joy in knowing she didn't mind too much that she _branded _by him in away.

'I want to sit on your face again,' she said before she pushed him toward the couch almost throwing him over it. She was a bit dominant tonight, but Five didn't mind. He lived for whatever pace she chose for the night.

He pulled off his own shirt but didn't have time for the pants as Vanya already threw hers along with her panties to the ground and got on top of him holding onto the back of the couch.

'You're wild tonight,' said Five before he grabbed her thighs and pushed them further apart covering his face with the mouth-watering smell of her womanhood. It was like he was hungry all over again except for a completely different dish. She was already so wet for him.

Vanya moaned as he licked her through her slip before moving his tongue to her clit slowly flicking it over it feeling her body tremble on top of him.

Although muffled by being under her and focused on the taste of her cunt in his mouth as he licked her through her most delicate areas, Five caught her voice, '...you make me wild...'

_Oh, so she made him wild too. Very wild._

He sucked onto her clit voicing just how good it felt like he was eating a fine meal just as he heard her cry out a bit.

He was like possessed sucking onto her hard feeling her warm pussy against his mouth. He wasn't going to stop until he heard her cry for mercy. At least that was what he thought before he felt her hand move over to the zipper on his jeans.

He shifted a bit but remained his focus on her sweet pussy while her hands moved into his jeans and boxers to his hard-on.

'Fuck,' he said against her feeling her delicate palm circle him the way she knew made it hard to breathe for him.

He gripped her thighs harder knowing he would leave those little bruises he liked to later trace with his fingers.

Her hand gripped him a bit tighter, and he knew if it took a lot not to get undo before her.

Five sucked onto her harder feeling her tremble against him not stopping no matter how wonderfully distracting her hand on his cock was. He didn't stop pushing himself until he felt her cry out and go still her wetness coming out of her and him licking through it loving the taste of her.

He continued to lick her clean before she suddenly rolled to the back and leaned down kissing him. With their lips heads being upside down it was a bit strange to kiss, but Five didn't mind given how fast and dirty Vanya's tongue moved against his. Both of them tasted like sweat and her wetness now.

'Come here,' she breathed against his lips and pulled away making him sat up as well. They both launched at one another pulling and gripping each other hard both burning from every touch, every sound every kiss or lick. It was insane how much easier they got worked up by one another always in the heated passion of their bodies, their minds, their souls. Connected. They always felt so connected, he knew she felt it too. She told him as much, and he believed her.

'Fuck!' she said between kissing, 'How are you real, Five?'

'I was thinking the same thing.'

He smirked at that and pushed her against the couch but instead of throwing her on top of it, he spun her around kissing her neck from behind a new territory for him. Vanya didn't seem to mind one bit as she pressed herself further against him her ass at the same level as his hardness leaving room for quite a few ideas about what they could do. They were both kneeling on her probably very expensive couch now grinding one another like horny teenagers.

His hands moved over her chest while he nuzzled and nibbled her neck from behind. He rather enjoyed the way her small body pressed against his all the way. He noticed from the corner of his eyes how hers were shut closed and her mouth opened. She liked it. He could read her exceptionally well, and he did.

He folded her breast through her shirt a bit teasing her behind he finally undid the few buttons and reached inside her shirt taking his sweet time while giving them the proper attention they deserved.

'Ah!' she moaned into his ear so nicely as he pulled her nipples groping her feeling how warm and soft she was. Gosh, could he want her any more than he already did? He didn't think it was possible and yet when he felt her push her nice round ass against his member through his boxers, he knew he could.

He leaned away only to quickly get rid of his jeans which were still by his knees and boxers throwing them to the pile of clothes they created on the ground.

'Five!' moaned Vanya, and he hushed her moving her hair to the side to expose her neck more, 'Okay, okay, soon, soon-'

'Now!' she groaned demanding to push her ass harder against his erected cock teasing him and making it hard to think, 'Okay, fine, now.'

He moved one hand to her waist and let the other slide through her stomach toward her cunt when he spread her folds with his fingers. She was still wet and he kissed her cheek, 'So wet for me.'

'I'm always wet for you. Every day, when I'm not with you, I think about you, I-I can't stop,' she rambled, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear her go on remembering all too well that she might have wanted him, like him, but she in no way felt what he felt for her.

He pushed into her without so much as a warning just so he would focus on something else than his stupid boy-in-love thoughts.

'Ah!' her head jerked against his shoulder and he had to grab her waist thigh to get so hold of him. Fuck! It was just...It was almost...too much. It was too much. The different positions definitely made him sink deeper and they both felt it. His hand stroke Vanya's beautiful white ass cheek.

'How are you so perfect?' he grouted out.

'How can your little hole fit me so perfectly? Were you made for me?' he whispered against her hair while trying to get a hold of himself but failing completely from the looks of it.

'Oh-yes, yes, Five, yes, please move just,' she said and tried to move her hips with little luck just to get some friction.

'You're amazing,' he said as he started to thrust into her both gasping momentarily from the feeling. Fuck, this was incredible!

'Do you believe me? You believe me, Vanya?' he asked and she nodded her hand suddenly flying behind her to the back of his head where she took a handful of his hair and gripped hard as Five speeded their pace, 'YES! I believe you! Only you! I believe you!'

He closed his eyes the hand on his hair a nice touched as he practically went to rip Vanya in half with the way of how hard and fast he was thrusting into her.

Her name was constantly on his lips as he moaned and groaned in against her skin, her hair, her ear. The feeling itself was different. It felt like he went deeper, and it was better, _so much better_. He was losing his mind. He was sure he would lose his mind when they were done when Vanya was done with him, but he tried not to think about it as he pounded into her.

'Five! YES!' she called when he probably hit the right spot, but he was far from done. One hand let go of her hips and let it go to her front and to her middle. He found her clit and started to rub circles into enjoying the sounds she started to make. Five knew he wouldn't last long.

'Jesus-FIVE! Oh my God!' she was screaming. He wondered in the heated moment his own pleasure building inside, how much louder he could get her to scream, how many rooms in her pretty penthouse her cries could fill. Did someone hear them? It thrilled Five to no end to know someone could be able to hear them, to know what he was able to do to Vanya, see it in the marks he left all over her porcelain white skin.

'Shit, Vanya,' he groaned as he watched where his cock disappeared inside her body her ass in the way. This memory would definitely get him more than a few intense showers on the nights they weren't together.

She was amazing. Everything she did, every move, every moan, every piece of hair which went lose was just amazing. She was perfect no matter what she did, and Five was hopelessly in love with her knowing he never had a chance to stop it. She fucking wrecked in apart more than he ever did her simply by existing, by breathing, by fucking throwing her head back and clenching her walls around him as she came. She just...he couldn't voice it...he couldn't explain or rationalize it...he just couldn't do a God damn thing about it...he just fucking loved her every ridiculously meaningful and meaningless thing she did.

Vanya came hard screaming his name while gripping tight onto his hair and the back of the couch. She was probably ruined as she collapsed against the couch. Five finally pushed himself to his release letting the wonderful sensation take him while still thrusting inside her not even able to stop before he was on top of her as well both panting like as usual holding onto the couch. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard her ridiculous giggle in his ear and felt her hand stroke his hair again, 'What?'

He brushed some of her hair away from her face as he leaned away. He wanted to look at her face. Doing it from behind even if it was a new and very good experience didn't offer him to see her gorgeous face when they fuck. Maybe next time they could do it in front of a mirror.

'Nothing,' she shook her head but continued to smile, 'I just really liked that.'

He didn't think that was what got her to giggle but he had still post-sex brain so he kissed leaned toward her and kissed her forehead, 'Me too.'

She bit her lip in that way which meant she was about to ask for something she was entirely sure she could, before she spoke, 'How about we do it in front of the mirror next time? I have one in the bedroom.'

He watched her for a moment and with all his mind pushed down the _I love you_ which was ripping its way from inside him because how the fuck could she be so amazing and cute and fucking real?

Five quickly grabbed her by the back of her neck in a heated kiss already feeling himself ready for another round, 'Why not right now?'

Sometimes it was really hard not to say what his stupid chest was forcing him to.

* * *

He was running a bit late. He was making sure Delores had all she needed and missed the train by a stupid minute. He texted Vanya almost immediately but didn't get any message back which was odd. Usually, the only time she didn't reply was when she was sleeping or playing. She still had yet to play for him privately, but she promised him one of these days she would. She even said she had a specific song in mind. He wasn't sure something inside his chest wouldn't burst if she wrote a song for him. Another couple of weeks passed, soon it would Christmas, and Delores absolute killed him when right before his leaving she asked, 'Will Vanya join us this year?'

Five didn't know how to answer, so he just wished her a good night and left. How could he possibly ask her that? No doubt she would be asked to come to some fancy Christmas dinner in her orchestra or had plans for a vacation, but then again given how much Vanya tried to avoid such things, and how lonely she looked at times, Five wasn't so sure. But could he ask her? How would that look? Also he would have to buy her a gift right? What do you buy someone who has literally everything they can possibly want? Maybe he was just over-thinking it all.

When he finally got the apartment, he was surprised it was dark inside it. Sure outside it was dark, but Vanya usually left the lights on, and was waiting for his arrival.

'Vanya?' he called feeling like the apartment was empty. Weird.

He checked his phone for good measures but he had no voicemail from her or message. Five went further inside stealing quick glances of her kitchen, living room, dining room. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he finally saw light coming from her bedroom in the further corner and relaxed. So she was home, good.

However, his relief was short-lived as he walked into the bedroom only to find it in a terrible mess clothes and things thrown around torn by the looks of it, and Vanya sitting on the ground hugging her knees while her head was on them without moving.

'Shit, Vanya, hey, what's wrong?' he asked and got to her putting his hands on her shoulders to see if she was hurt with all the glass shattered around them.

He noticed her forearm was cut a bit on the back, 'What happened? Vanya, talk to me.'

She finally let out a sound which he recognized all too well as her little cry. Was she having a nightmare while awake? Did she fall asleep and woke up alone?

Five didn't know the details, but he knew from how she grabbed a hold of him, that she needed him so he slid between her and the bed and pulled her closer to his chest making sure not to hurt her bleeding arm.

'It's okay, I'm here. Vanya, it's okay.'

She cried harder at that and shook her head, but he held her just as tight as he did at night and let her cry out as long as she needed to. Her crying at night didn't even scare him anymore. Even if it hurt to see Vanya in such a state, he held her through it knowing it was what she needed and that he loved her enough to prove she wasn't alone, or unworthy of love or whatever nonsense did her dad put into her.

She sobbed into his arms and then his chest as she buried herself inside it not even caring anymore. She looked so broken, and everything inside Five rebelled against seeing her like this. He wished he could beat someone up. He wished he could punch her dead dad for treating her like this. For causing her to feel like this. For not seeing how an amazing, beautiful, kind and great woman she was. But he wished more than anything that she would see it.

It took hours or maybe just one, but eventually, Vanya calmed down and her loud cries turned to soft sobs and then to silence after a meltdown.

His fingers were still brushing her hair. He found his own comfort in doing so. Just doing something and bussing himself was good.

'They sent me my dress for the gala,' she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

Five blinked and looked at the ground and the clothes scattered everywhere.

'I take it you didn't like it,' he tried to joke not even sure why, but the chuckle Vanya let out was anything but happy.

He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead as tenderly as possible for all those feelings he felt for her at that moment that he couldn't voice, 'What happened?'

'It's backless,' she said with an odd smile on her face more like a grimace, 'It was the first thing I told them that I don't want it to be and they-they still made it backless. I-I...,' she shook her head and let out another sob like she wanted to cry. Five would have let her, but when she took a deep breath she opened her eyes and they were clear, 'I had a...an episode and threw everything around. I-I can't wear that dress. I just can't.'

'You don't have to,' he told her and leaned her a bit so she would be able to see his face, 'Look at me.'

She raised her wet and red from crying brown eyes to him, 'You are not obligated to like what they want you to. You don't have to wear anything that you don't want to. You're the most kindness and nicest woman I know, and if anyone ever deserved to get whatever they want it's you. You said you believed me, do you?'

She watched him for a moment opening her mouth like she maybe wanted to object but in the end, she nodded, 'Kind of but it still doesn't make the feelings go away.'

He nodded, 'I know, and I wish I could help you with that, but know I'm here, and if you want I will rip that dress myself and call your agent and the dressmaker whatever. Whatever you want, we're doing that, okay?'

She nodded and hugged him, 'I don't even like wearing dresses or skirts in public. I feel like everyone is watching and judging me.'

He brushed her back, 'No one is. Trust me. The only one who is invested in you wearing something other than pants is me, but I think you know that.'

She chuckled. This time it sounded like real, 'You have a fetish.'

'Only when it comes to you and skirts,' he said and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence before she said, 'I think I want to wear a suit.'

He smirked, 'Yeah, well, then you should wear one. Nice black tux?'

She looked up at him. Her face looked calmer, 'Y-yeah, I think I would like that.'

'Sounds like a plan,' he said still looking down at her and smiling a bit as he brushed her cheek from some of the wetness.

Vanya blinked looking into his face with an expression that was once again unreadable to Five. No matter how long and how much he knew about her, she was still an enigma.

Her brown eyes fall for a moment to his lips, and Five wondered why didn't she just kiss him like always why the..._tension_. It wasn't like they never kissed before. It wasn't like this was different than any other time.

He leaned a bit to met her halfway only for her to break from his hold and jump to her feet, 'Jesus, I should clean this up. I should-uh, you know, so I don't look like a spoiled rich girl when the cleaning lady comes.'

Five blinked confused by the sudden change before he got to his feet as well, 'Would she think that? I mean you always clean most of the things yourself. She must think you're the least messy rich person in the hotel.'

It was true. Vanya always did her own dishes after they ate. She cleaned the clothes and whatever lamp or anything they have broken in the process of fucking like crazy regardless of their surroundings.

'Yeah, but just because I pay her doesn't mean I have to be a bitch to her,' said Vanya and started to pick things up, so Five did the same.

'You don't have,' she said quickly, and he waved his hand, 'Just because you pay me for good sex doesn't mean I can't do anything else for you.'

He continued to pick up her clothes, but noticed that stopped and looked up at her, 'What is it?'

Vanya was silent for a moment before she said, 'But you are here because I pay you. Even if you act...friendly and like you care, it's just a part of the job. Because I pay you and you don't want to lose the job.'

Five blinked setting one of her shirts on her bed. Why would she say that now?

'That's not how it is,' he said and Vanya shook her head, 'But it is, you and everyone else who I give money to has this need to act all nice and in my favor just because they want to continue to get money from me or feel like they have to because they owe me somehow. You too, and don't act like it's not true.'

Five frowned, 'It's not. Yes, you pay me but that has nothing to do with the other things. I come even when I'm on your period and watch Disney movies with you. If it was just about getting paid because of the sex, why would I bother?'

'But you still get pay even if we don't have sex,' she said and looked away before she shook her head, 'No, wait, please, let's not. I shouldn't have brought it up.'

Five felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He could let it go as Vanya wanted to and not deal with it, but he found himself saying, 'But the things I do are not because you pay me, and I'm not _nice_ to you because I feel I owe you. I'm nice because you're nice to me.'

'But if I didn't pay you, you wouldn't be here,' she said and looked at him again now he spotted the first signs of a fight behind her brown eyes. She wanted to argue with him maybe because of the dress and that she was frustrated, or maybe because she really thought all those things, but Five was having none of it.

He took a few steps closer to her.

'No, Five-'

'Listen to me very carefully, Vanya Hargreeves, I'm not here because you pay me!' he snapped at her gripping her shoulders as tightly as possible to make her listen and get the message into her head.

She was breathing hard when she hit his chest with all her strength which wasn't much but it wasn't supposed to hurt him he knew.

'Then why are you here?!'

That was the millionth dollar question.

'Because I care for you more than a client or friend,' he said and if it was possible it felt like his words echoed inside the room for a while.

Vanya's eyes glittered as she watched his face. Five wished not for the first time he could tell what was going on behind them.

'You should go.'

Five remained standing in place. It would have hurt less if she slapped him, 'I don't think I should.'

This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't what she really wanted, and Five could tell. He knew her as much. For the last couple of months, he knew her quite well.

Vanya brushed her face looking almost hysterical again, 'Five, this isn't...you can't just...You just feel obligated because I pay you and-'

'I don't feel obligated to do anything, I don't want-'

'Five!' she cut him off stomping, 'You don't understand. It happened before. People think they have to pay me back or they want to stay around for money and I-I...'

'I care for you, Vanya. I didn't at first, the first time we met, it was just the job, but something...clicked, and I think you felt it as well, and those times after that? When we started to talk? When you let me kiss you? When you didn't want to use protection and trusted me to tell me with your dad and all those times in between. I would never let anyone into my home. Ever. Let alone to meet Delores. You think-you think you can't say I don't care for you or it's just the job, and you know it. I care for you, Vanya. Honestly.'

Vanya shook her head, 'You can't. It's not real.'

'What the hell do you mean? It's not real? You-'

'I pay you! It makes you obligated to come and to-to...it's not real! It's just you doing your job and what I asked of you since day one. You can't quit. Your mom is sick and your school-'

'God damn it!' he snapped and stood up, 'I got my scholarship back.'

Vanya opened her mouth before she closed it back in an instant. The room felt the silence and the two of them continued to look at one another before Vanya finally said, 'You got your scholarship back.'

Five bit the inside of his cheek so hard it started to bleed before he nodded, 'Yes. Good behavior, achievements, charity case, I don't know, but I got the letter before school started.'

He looked away, 'I...I tried...I ignored it. I told myself I still needed a job, and I owe it to Agnes and you, but,' he shook his head and frowned at Vanya's floor, 'I knew that wasn't it. All summer I tried to avoid thinking about what would happen if I had money or finished school but once I actually had a way out-I couldn't take it. I just left the letter there and ignored it. I gave money to Delores and bought a bunch of books on experimental physics which I didn't even need just to spend it and then came to you as nothing happened and took money from you and stack it in the bank and acted as I needed it. Anything just...just so I would have a reason to come here again. I just I could pretend that this was just for the money and my situation and not because...So if you think that I'm here because I want to be you couldn't be more wrong. It had been a very long time since I came to meet you because I wanted to get paid or need it for that matter.'

He looked at her again, 'And I think you feel something for me as well because you could have to get someone to cover for the nights I couldn't come, but you didn't. I know you didn't. You came to the hospital and were there for me. You...you make me feel like I'm not a complete freak. Because we're the same me and you. Both fucked up in our own way. You...you try to push me away because you think I can't handle your bullshit if you aren't paying me to? You're the one who couldn't handle my shit, and yet for some reason. I feel so...connected with you I tell you and show you everything. You're the first woman I genuinely like, and I should try to burry all that shit so you would never see it, and yet I show you everything. Every fucking scar and bruise. I told you stories about how I lived on the street and ate rubbish just to survive, how my foster family was a nightmare and how I never feel like I belong no matter where I am. You think you're messed up? My first time was when I was fourteen when I got blackout drunk and some woman raped me in the back of her car, and I still got blackout drunk and whored around and then became a prostitute. So who's the fucked up more from the two of us?'

He was breathing hard. He never would have imagined he would tell her all of that in one try but there he was spilling his gut and heart out to her like there was no tomorrow not even caring if he was freaking her out or not.

She tried to walk away, but not too far immediately looking back at him maybe just as desperate as he was for her, 'Five, what are you saying?'

Five took a step closer to her again, 'I'm saying I'm just as every bit of damaged as you are, and I still want to be with you. I'm saying I don't want your money anymore, and that one day when I will be a rich scientist I will pay you back for every damn night because that...because that wasn't you getting what you paid for. That was me having sex and enjoying every damn second of it with the woman I really like a lot. I'm saying I want to stay and fucking be with you no money or leverage no reason just being with you because I want to and I can. I'm saying I can't get you out of my mind even if I wanted to at first. I'm saying I want to write to you and talk to you when I'm not with you and when I'm with you I want it to last longer far because I hate to think about leaving. I'm saying...I'm saying I don't talk about feelings and never show them but with you-shit-Vanya-I just,' he wished he was better at saying what he felt. He wished he was better at convincing her that he meant it, and he wanted to stay with her for her and not for any other reason.

She was breathing a bit harder looking at him all confused and small. Five wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms, but he held himself back to let it all go through her head and for her to understand and accept it.

'So you want me to go, fine,' he said with more strength than he felt in that moment, 'But don't tell me to go just because you're afraid of your feelings for me because trust me. I'm freaked out more than I've ever been in my entire life and yet I want to stay, and I want to be with you.'

He could see how she trembled standing there in front of him, and as much as he wished to go to her and hold her, he couldn't. He had to see what she would do. He had to make her do this on her own.

'So tell me,' he swallowed trying to calm his heart and the fear inside it, 'Do you want me to _really _leave?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Of course, I made it so long I had to cut it into another chapter -_- So there will be another final chapter because I couldn't fit everything I wanted into this one. I hope you still enjoyed it and look forward to the last one. Thank you for all the support you showed in this story. I was surprised honestly because the topic was a bit controversial and yet not as nasty as I thought it would be. All my nasty stuff turns into romance and angsty so...
> 
> The next chapter would be sometime this month but that is all I can say for now because whenever I think I will have the time to write I don't and when I think I won't I do...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you want to leave some feedback. :)


	4. Chapter 4

'So tell me,' Five swallowed trying to calm his heart and the fear inside it, 'Do you want me to _really _leave?'

It honestly felt as if the time around them stopped in that moment as Five waited for Vanya to answer. He felt he might throw up soon. The only time he felt more scared was when Delores got committed to the hospital. He was scared shitless until Vanya walked into the waiting room bringing him some peace, he prayed even if he didn't believe in those things that she would do so now as well.

Vanya was frozen in place too. She wasn't moving closer or further from him just standing still looking at him her face unreadable to him as ever.

A thought crossed his mind that she would never answer and leave the whole situation open and on Five's shoulders again to leave or not before she opened her mouth her lips trembling and showing how much shaken she was from all of it as well, 'I-I want you to stay...because _you_ want to not because-'

'I want to,' he said quickly cutting off what he assumed was her telling him because she was paying him.

He took a step closer to her, but still remained at arm's length, '_I _want to stay. Not for money, job, Agnes, some imaginary dept, pity or whatever. I want to stay because I want to be here. Because I want you,' he licked his lips the words heavy on his tongue, 'Because I want you. Because I...I really care for you, Vanya. No...no side motives or advantages. I just care for you. I like you a lot.'

He took a deep breath before he said the rest of it, 'I never felt this way about anyone before, and I mean it. I want to stay because of you.'

She watched him for probably looking for a lie or tell that he was lying, but he held his ground. He wasn't lying, and he wanted her to believe him so bad he felt physically ill. He never wanted anything more than for Vanya to believe him in that moment.

It felt like forever again before she walked toward him and stopped one step away looking up at him.

Vanya suddenly nodded and put her hands on his cheeks. They were a bit cold. Sometimes she got cold when she was in stress. He noticed. He noticed a lot of things about her. He noticed almost everything about her.

She brought his face closer to hers and kissed him, slow, delicate, loving. He let his arms move to her back and pull her closer leaning down more to her level feeling like a huge mountain fell off his shoulders.

They kissed often. But each kiss surprised Five in a way he thought it wouldn't the next time. They had heated kisses, passionate kisses, odd kisses, electric kisses, slow kisses, but this was the first time the kiss felt like a commitment. Maybe it was. Five really hoped it was. He wasn't sure he would survive if it wasn't.

He returned it the same, slow and loving hoping he could give everything he really felt for her into it. To show her everything which was inside him existing only because of her, only for her. It seemed to be working because when she broke the kiss and got down to her heels she remained in his arms her hands on his chest. It took a few moments but when Vanya finally looked at him, she smiled a bit, 'Remember when I asked what if I never want you to leave?'

He nodded. How could he not remember the moment he probably started to fall in love with her? When he was holding her in the shower and she asked him to stay, and he knew deep down in his soul that he would. He would stay forever if she asked him to.

'I told you I didn't think I could let you go either, I meant it,' he said and returned the smile nice and calm just as hers.

When she stood up to kiss him, he met her halfway pulling her closer moving one hand to the back of her neck to guide her to a better angle and pull closer. This time they kissed faster more heated they knew what was coming.

Five threw off his jacket and then shirt while Vanya pulled off her pants. They've done this dance many times before and yet every once in a while one of them pulled the other for a kiss both chuckling from time to time drunk on the feeling. Maybe even on love, the hell if Five knew or cared anymore. She wanted him to stay. He told her he had feelings for her, and she wanted him still to stay.

He helped her unbutton her shirt him working from the bottom while she from the top when suddenly she broke the kiss and said, 'I like you too.'

Her face was serious for a second before she said, 'I wasn't sure if I said it back.'

He chuckled at how adorable she looked and kissed her again making so to do so well and hard pushing her head a bit backward and marking her mouth.

He pushed her against the bed towering over her enjoying the moment of having her under him trapped like that while kissing her lips getting lost in the heated sensation. He could his kiss her all day he realized, but as her hands found their way under his shirt he knew that wouldn't be happening.

He broke the kiss to help her get the shirt off and tossed it to the ground barely having any time as Vanya sucked onto his neck her hands moving over his back causing him to moan at how soft was her touch.

His hand grabbed the back of her thighs, and he pulled them apart before he started to slowly stroke her. At first, the inside of her thighs feeling her tremble against his chest the closer he got to her panties. His fingers got inside them and stroke her causing her to moan against his neck, 'Five.'

He let his middle fingers stroke her all the way to her center feeling the delicate sounds she let out as he could feel how wet she was. He moved his lips to her neck sucking onto the skin there planning to leave a mark as he started to add fingers while pushing them in an out of her feeling her walls clench around them and Vanya's moan echoed in the room.

'Louder,' he commanded her when he released her skin from his lips before finding a new spot feeling her hold on his hair grew tighter as he started to pump her faster and hard and his thumb rubbing circles against her clit.

'Five, Five please, I need more,' she said breathlessly.

He gave her another kiss before he lowered himself through her still covered chest until he was between her legs pushing down her panties. Once the smell of her hit him in full he got possessed immediately spreading her apart and diving into her pool of love he couldn't get enough of.

He heard her cry out softly as he started to work her with his tongue restless until he would get the reaction he wanted the most from her, her sweet earthquake of an orgasm.

Her fingers found his hair as her moans grew louder and primal while his tongue made sure to taste and stroke as much as he could getting drunk on the feeling of her. He continued to systematically rub small but firm circles into her clit knowing exactly how to work her to her release which came a few moments after he started. She was no doubt just as horny as he was, but he didn't let her rest. No, he had plans to make her feel as good as possible. She wanted him, and he wanted her and he wanted to prove it to her as many times tonight as she would let him.

She said his name so loud and often every second it became almost a part of the air around them. It was addictive to have someone like this. To have someone you liked and who liked you to be this depending on you and you on them. It felt addictive to Five more than alcohol or success ever did.

Fuck, he was an addict for her.

He didn't stop pushing his tongue further and further almost losing touch in his face not planning to give up until he would hear Vanya lose control once and for all.

It didn't take long as she started to roll around on the bed desperate for the release, desperate for him.

He pushed even harder before he heard that wonderful sound of her losing control completely and letting the wonderful orgasm wave take her away in its brutal force again. He could feel her inside clenching tighter around his tongue and the juice coming out of her seemingly endless as he started to lick it clean going mad on how profound the taste and smell were.

She decided to make him stay with her. She wanted him to stay for him. She liked him too, and he felt on top of the world from that alone.

When he heard Vanya say his name again he finally released her from his care to look up at her. She looked ravishing and ruined. Just the combination he adored the most.

'Yes?'

'Come here,' she said her eyes only half-open as he crawled up to her Vanya immediately pulling him for a long and a bit nasty kiss hooking her bare sweaty legs around his torso making him feel her pussy and go even harder than he already was from all those noises of hers.

She broke the kiss breathless, 'I want you inside me.'

'Hm,' he smirked against her lips before kissing her again rocking his hips a bit against hers making her moan breaking the kiss again.

'Maybe I want to work you up a bit more,' he said and guided her head to the side to kiss her cheek all the way to her ear feeling how she trembled again.

'Oh?'

He moved his hands over her breast squeezing her in the process through her shirt feeling her nipples hard against the bra.

Five then dragged his hands under her shirt pushing her bra to the side and folding her breasts with care, but firmly, 'Why do you bother with a bra when you know I will come?'

'Manners,' she mumbled closing her eyes and biting her lower lip enjoying the attention.

Five took her nipple between his middle and index finger twisting it a bit, 'I eat your pussy on regular bases and make you scream my name more often than God's. I think we're passed manner, Ms. Hargreeves.'

She let out a small cry, 'Five, please.'

She dug her fingers into his shoulders and then moved to his chest and lower trying to get a hold of him, 'Enough teasing.'

'Impatient,' he whispered closing his eyes as her fingers on his base reminded him of how wonderful her touch could be.

He kissed her chin one more time before he pulled his hands from her shirt and then undid her bra through the front before tossing it through her sleeve out.

She hugged him around the neck and let him help her up as slowly put her on top both grabbing onto one another's hair and faces and anywhere they could reach.

Vanya pressed her forehead against his and they both groaned a bit when Five managed to get his dick inside her the feeling something he wouldn't be able to get used to no matter how many times he would do it. It was just one of those things he absolutely adored about being with her. Every first time he got inside her it was just like the final piece of the puzzle fit into the place it always should have and it surprised Five every time how good it felt to be inside her, how he never wanted to leave her, how he felt just right filling her up like this.

They both took a deep breath before Vanya stroke his hair with her fingers and kissed him softly on the mouth. It was so soft it made Five want to hug her tighter and tell her all will be alright and she was safe and nothing would hurt her ever again.

When she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes so small and delicate and Five's hands moved to her back actually pulling her closer his dick throbbing inside her warm pussy but he wouldn't move until he knew she was alright.

'Is this real? It feels real, but is it honestly real?' she whispered in a voice she only used when she was really scared and self-conscious. The voice she used to use when he told her she was amazing and stunning. 'Really? Do you really think so?' When she was really letting him into a part of her, he knew was kept hidden in the corners of her soul she had yet to show him.

Five brushed her forehead and moved some hair out of her eyes with the tips of his fingers as he looked into them and said with all the honesty he could find inside him, 'It is real. I really like you. I really want to be here with you for you.'

She took in a shaky break and leaned down kissing him again while slowly rolling her hips making him groan a bit into the kiss. He started to move as well. The rhythm was slower than what they were used to, but it just added to how real it was and Five found himself getting taken by it every single moment. It was surreal, and he didn't want it to end.

They continued to kiss while they moved against one another in delicate lovemaking. Five was stunned by the softness of it all, by his own gentle moves and touches as he and Vanya held onto each other slowly chasing their climax. Everything about it made Five feel like he was falling for her all over again. Like she was just perfect for him like the whole moment was perfect. Like he never wanted anything more than for this moment on a loop. It felt like no time had passed when he felt himself going over the edge. Maybe because he was so full of all of the affection for her like a lovesick puppy, but he found himself falling fast.

'It's okay, let it go,' whispered Vanya her hands still on his face and inside his hair while her lips were pressed against his. He felt her speed up the rhythm, and he followed her lead making sure to stay with her until he got her close to the edge as well.

'Vanya-I-Vanya,' he started having to bite into his tongue again not to blur out those three words that he in no way wanted to let out now just as he heard her cry out again throwing her head back her walls locking him inside her. He let go of himself letting the bliss of his orgasm take him away while holding onto the woman in his arms keeping them in place.

When he got back from all of the white chaos in his mind, she was still shaking in his arms before she opened her eyes just looking at him in a way that sucked all the air from his lungs before her lips found his again.

Afterward once she laid down, Five pulled her against him stroking her, his arm was over her chest, his thumb stroking her key bone while Vanya laid her back on his chest both looking at the ceiling on top of them in the darkness of the room.

They were quiet for a moment just getting over the aftermath when Vanya sighed, 'It doesn't matter if you quit at Agnes or not you know. I know her for a long time. I will pay her either way so that's up to you.'

Five blinked and looked down at her only catching the top of her head, 'Yeah?'

Vanya nodded her eyes on the ceiling, 'She knew me since I was a teenager.'

He continued to stroke her skin listening to her speak, 'Growing up was lonely. I didn't have friends. I spent almost all my free time in Agnes's doughnut shop. We got close. When I grew up and had problems connecting with men, she told me about the other business she ran and that it might help me. She's really good with human nature, you know. She studied psychology and was planning to have a practice when her dad got sick and she started to take care of the shop. She's good at reading people. Mostly.'

She was silent for a moment before she continued, 'My dad used to lock me up when I was little.'

Five pulled her closer and kissed her hair but didn't say anything to let her continue, 'I had to practice all the time. There were times when I hated it so much, but it was better than the other things. It was better than not having any purpose at all, I guess. My dad had me play for him every day to show my progress. I was six, and whenever he thought I didn't try hard enough or got a tune really poorly he just took me to this basement volt we had and locked me up. It was dark, and I was alone. I used to think I heard rats or something else crawling in the walls but maybe those were just nightmares. When I got older I guess he assumed being locked up wasn't enough of a punishment anymore so he would have me stripped down and then with this metal brush run over my bare back while I wasn't supposed to move a muscle,' she said her voice oddly steady almost like she was talking about someone else and not herself detached. Then again he didn't think he was any different talking about his own traumas.

Five felt sick to his stomach again upon hearing this, and he fought the urge to pull her even closer instead he just pressed his lips to the top of her head again letting her continue. Feeling hate for her father and sadness for her to have to go through something inhuman like that. He had a shitty foster family too. The guy beat them up daily, but what Vanya spoke about was absolute torture both emotional and physical and it made him feel sick and helpless for not being able to protect or make her feel better somehow.

'So I have these little scars all over my back now. A lot of them and even in the dark they can be seen pretty well, so I have this...issue with revealing my back. He stopped when he realized I would never be good enough of a violinist anyway in his mind. I was sixteen. After that he practically ignored me, never took me anywhere and pretty much erased my existence from his life. I was his greatest disappointment, I guess. When he died I think I only inherited everything because there was no will, and I was his daughter after all. I'm not sure what did I do to deserve such a shitty father though.'

'I wasn't about you,' he told her still touching her hoping it made her feel just as content as it did him, 'He was the one with the problem, not you. No one deserves that. You least of anyone.'

She was quiet for a moment before she rolled around and looked down at him like she wanted to say something, 'I think you don't know me very well.'

He blinked at her trying to understand what she meant, 'I sometimes feel like you only see the good things about me and ignore any hint of bad ones. I'm not just the victim, broken soul girl you rescue or take care of you. I have bad tendencies. I'm not all good, Five.'

He pulled up on his elbows looking at her, 'I'm not delusional or into some fantasy of you I have in my mind. I know you. Good and bad.'

His fingers brushed her hair away looking into her eyes. He meant it. He knew her. There was something inside him that was entwined around something inside of her. They were the same. Fucked up, broken, missing pieces here and there, yet perfectly whole together.

Vanya just watched him as if she wanted to say something, but at the same time keep it locked up.

He took her chin between his fingers softly nuzzling it his eyes never leaving her warm brown ones, 'Whatever you did or think you did, I can handle it. So when you're ready you can tell me, I'll be here, and I won't leave. There is nothing you could do or tell me which would make me leave unless you really want me to.'

'But I never want you to leave,' she said and Five knew she did to show him that she could be possessive, desperate. Not all nice and sweet and good. He didn't care though. From the two of them, he was the bad one, and if she could live with his crap he could take on whatever she had to balance it.

'Then I won't, ever,' he told her never leaving her eyes to prove his point.

She didn't say anything remaining just as much of a mystery as always before she kissed him hard her hands moving to his member distracting him completely.

* * *

Since early age Five was a strong believer of nothing good lasts forever. His parents passed when he was a kid, he got into a shitty foster home, he ended up on the street, got blackouts, fucked his scholarship, became a prostitute, Delores got sick. Just for every time he ever caught a glimpse of happiness, something went _horribly_ wrong.

Although never a fan of shopping, going out with your new girlfriend to buy a present for the Christmas dinner with your mom was ridiculously nice and made him feel happy like a bug which meant something would happen. No way, such a screwup like him always on the balance of a new disaster in his life could be this happy for this long. No way he could have such a nice domestic life with the woman who used to pay him for sex, with the woman he loved.

He would be texting Delores like a maniac while Vanya went from clothes to jewels back to clothes as Five kept on mumbling, 'Less than hundred,' to which she would reply with a groan and change of different of her attention.

Still, when he looked up from his phones and Delores's angry treats, at Vanya's focus look on her face, he couldn't help a small smile to tug at his lips and for him to link his fingers with her and kiss her cheek.

_My girlfriend _

It sounded a bit weird, and even if he never called her that outside of his head. It was pretty much the definition of who she was to him. She still paid Agnes, but only because she owed her a lot, and she didn't want her to be angry at Five. He didn't tell anyone about the situation with Vanya only Delores who already assumed they were involved more than _friends_ as Five first introduced Vanya. And even she didn't know about the whole escort thing.

He was a bit paranoid about Klaus though since, after his confession about caring for Vanya more than a client, the guy was constantly on his back about her and if he told her. To his shock, he felt a bit guilty at times about not telling him. That was how much he grew to like the guy. God only knew why.

Luther also knew something was up, but he was too much of a golden boy to tease him about it just smiling knowingly whenever Five mentioned going to work, etc. Five took on tutoring again to fill his peace of mind. He returned to Vanya all the money he got from Agnes but mostly needed not to feel like a total gold-digger. He was going to pay her back one day, but until then feeling shitty about it was all he could do.

'Okay, there, I'm done, this scarf. It's fancy and under fifty dollars,' she said showing him a nice warm looking light brown scarf, 'If you say no to this, I'm considering making her a gift like the ones kids do in daycare.'

Five couldn't help but chuckle. He loved when she got all cheeky, 'I would _love_ to see that, but the scarf is okay.'

'Yay,' she said and rolled her eyes causing him to smile even more before she caught something behind him and said, 'Oh, hello.'

Five turned around only to find a tall woman in her thirties behind him looking at one of the sweaters, 'Vanya, hello, Christmas shopping as well?'

Five stepped aside unsure of what to do. They had started to go out subtly. Not that either of them suggested going public since officially he was still her escort. But they spent time outside her apartment or the hotel. Baby steps. A pizza in the restaurant close by, or a coffee in the corner shop here and there, so far they had yet to meet anyone who would know them, and honestly, Five preferred it that way more than anything. He was never one for displaying affection in public. It felt weird and like people who shouldn't have business into your life saw everything, so being out with Vanya they must have looked like relatives or platonic friends which didn't bother Five all that much. Even if he did have a secret possessive urge to call her _mine_ whenever he was thinking about her previous escorts, he tried not to show that side of him in public. He knew although she wasn't recognized, Vanya was a public persona, and well know in the circles of rich people and classical music.

The woman and Vanya were colleagues or so he assumed from their brief chat about some related co-worker before Vanya looked over at him and blinked.

He was about to turn around act like he didn't know them or give them privacy because he honestly didn't know how to act, when Vanya introduced him, 'This is my boyfriend, Five.'

The other woman, Helen, was already shaking his hand by the time he caught onto what just transpired there.

_Boyfriend_

It was the first time ever someone called him that, and he felt oddly proud about his new title like he somehow worked hard to achieve it. Why? It was just something people say to sum up meeting someone and hanging out with them and being close. Yet, it meant a lot for him especially at how casual Vanya made it sound.

He smiled at Helen, and let her talk a bit before she decided to part ways. He was glad she didn't ask about what he did or how old he was. As the first person to meet him as Vanya's _boyfriend_, he thought Helen was a very good choice.

Once she was out of sight and couldn't hear them, Vanya stepped closer, 'Is it okay? I know we didn't-'

He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her before she could finish. He released her lips softly stroking the hair on the back of her neck while looking into her pretty Bambi eyes, 'It's perfect.'

She beamed at him brighter than ever, and he kissed her again before he felt his phone ringing.

_Klaus_

He picked up while Vanya folded the scarf ready to go to the cashier as some woman spoke from the other end.

'Hello, this is St. Peter's hospital, this was the last called number on this phone, who am I speaking to and do you know the owner of this phone?'

Five's blood ran cold. Life proved him once again nothing good can last for long.

* * *

After Delores getting sick, Five grew an even larger dislike for the hospitals. He didn't like them before, but now he himself felt physically ill whenever he had to enter one. That being said he needed to gain some courage before went to visit Klaus. After the call from the hospital, he contacted Agnes who said she would handle things.

Apparently, Klaus almost overdosed and was found passed on in an alley with no shoes or jacket almost freezing to death. His phone must have been damaged from the fall and with no ID it took a day for the hospital to get a hold of anyone.

He got into the room having had a few shots feeling that maybe he should have stayed sober. He just really hated hospitals. Vanya offered to go with him, but he was worried about her and Klaus meeting. He didn't forget that they hooked up once not to mention Klaus knew Five had feelings for Vanya, so if she showed up with him in the hospital he would know they were together. Despite everything, Klaus was a rambling idiot. He might have made it slip and the word would get to Agnes and well everything in between. So he gently let her down this one time.

Klaus was asleep still looking very poorly hooked to a few of the medical equipment when he came to his room.

Suddenly Five felt like throwing up wondering if this was how he looked when he was passed out drunk found somewhere. He barely remembered the incident which ended in him losing his scholarship, but he remembered it being bad and him feeling shitty. He guessed overdosing felt the same. Since then he blacked out a few times but always found his way back to the dorm which was really admirable because Five never thought he was in so much control during a blackout to do that.

This wasn't right though. Klaus was always so open and out there. Chatting, laughing just being all over the place. That was just who he was. Klaus now was immobile, quiet, knocked out cold. This was not okay. This was not Klaus. This wasn't how he was supposed to look.

Five had to leave. The alcohol and being the hospital made him sick, he opened the door to find another man walking in.

'Oh, hey.'

He paused looking at the man who offered him a small smile not sure what to do next when he said, 'Five, right?'

This caused Five to pause before he asked a bit more harsh than necessary, 'Do I know you?'

The man quickly raised his hands in defense, 'No, sorry, Klaus talks about you a lot, so I assumed you would come to see him. I'm his friend. Ben.'

Five froze in place. It didn't take a genius, and he wasn't that drunk not to realize this was _Ben_, Vanya's former regular escort. He was nothing like Five had imagined. Ever since he knew of his existence he tried to find a picture of him. He knew it was very stalkery behavior and possessive, but he couldn't help himself. Klaus had about gazillion friends of facebook, but no one seemed to match the mysterious man who was the first to make Vanya feel comfortable in the bedroom. Even if Klaus claimed he didn't know much about Ben Five caught him a few times saying something about a friend but quickly avoiding saying his name.

_ I don't know much about the guy._ Thought Five bitterly as he recalled Klaus first mentioning the man.

He imagined Ben to be handsome as hell, charming looking, hot. Just someone who you would instantly follow with your gaze wandering about day and night. The real Ben was different. Not that he wasn't handsome, but he looked so ordinary. In Five's mind just like with Harold at first, Five imagined a godlike man better looking than him more muscling more charming. Just more. Ben looked cute in a bit of a dorky way which probably was his main charm. And Five hated it. He was exactly Vanya's type. Well, at least based on what Five knew about her. He was just _real_. Friendly, and nice-looking no doubt the kind of person you could have a good chat and feel comfortable around. He would be perfect for Vanya, and of course, Five hated him even more because of it. Harold was a dick which was great because Five knew Vanya would never fall in love with a dick, but Ben...Ben was clearly a sweetheart.

He looked over Five at Klaus asking if he was still asleep and if maybe he would like to come to talk in the hospital cafeteria for a bit. He said usually the meds wore off around the same time of day and that he would be up in the next thirty minutes or so.

How could Five say no to that?

While he followed him, Five memorized everything about his walk, how he talked, how he acted trying to find a reason why Ben wouldn't stay with Vanya. Sure, maybe he didn't see her the same way Five did, but given what a nice person he was, Five imagined he would be forced by guilt to stay with her. Maybe that was the problem.

They took some coffee and sat down, 'Uh, is something wrong?'

Five blinked and Ben explained, 'You look kind of like you're angry with me.'

Funny, Five didn't even realize when did he start to frown. He brushed his face trying to calm down a bit reminding himself he had a few shots and couldn't think as well as he usually did.

'I'm Vanya's new regular,' he blurred out. Definitely a stupid move, but it was already out and he was probably drunker then he assumed.

Ben gave him a tight smile, 'Yeah, uh, don't hold it against him, but Klaus told me. He didn't make rumors or anything, he was just worried about you.'

Five frowned now a bit annoyed too not just upset, 'Why the hell should he be worried about me?'

'Yeah, he feels like a big brother to you,' Ben grimaced, 'He got you the job and he had a shitty experience about falling for a client, so,' he shrugged his shoulders.

Five looked at the table. How could he be upset with Klaus? He warned him about having feelings of being a bad idea, but he didn't do it to cause trouble. He really wanted to help him out. Now that Five thought about it. He helped him a lot. He got him the job, and pretty much hang out with him a lot even if he didn't have to. Five could tell Klaus had many friends and people much interesting and in a better mood than him, Klaus could be with, yet he rather spent time shopping with Five or walking around the city. If he really did feel like a big brother to Five, it was oddly sweet even if he would never tell him that to his face.

'Do you know what happened? Why he...'

'Klaus had a shitty childhood,' said Ben looking at his mug instead of Five, 'Sometimes memories get the better of him. He tries to stay above it, but sometimes it's hard to tune the ghosts out.'

Five just nodded. He knew better than anyone about that, 'He needs help.'

Ben sighed, 'He tried rehab a few times. Didn't work. They will probably send him again. Agnes will convince him to go maybe this time will be different.'

Five doubted it. Being an addiction wouldn't get solved by rehab. Since the school forced him to go to some AA meetings and write an essay on drinking, he knew it was just BS to get people off your back rather than actually _stop_.

Ben looked a bit away, 'I'm surprised though. He looked...better. I mean he smokes all the time, but he didn't touch the heavy stuff for a while now. He even said he was seeing someone some hottie not client.'

Five thought about everything he and Klaus talked about before. He mentioned a bartender he was maybe in love with but Klaus was in love with this and that every other moment so he didn't pay too much attention to it. It was hard to imagine something brought Klaus down to such a low. He always looked so cheerful like he was having the best of times. Unlike Five himself, he looked like he could find something positive in everything.

The two men remained silent for a moment both probably going over their last conversations with Klaus and what they knew about him.

'Aren't you going to ask me how's Vanya?' asked Five knowing he was being a dick now.

Ben blinked. The lack of any anger or frown upset Five even more. Didn't he care? Didn't he want to know how she was? For someone so nice and carrying Five would imagine he would be interested in knowing how she was now. He taught her how to be in control again. He had to be at least curious.

Ben didn't say anything for a moment just watched him before he let out, 'I met her couple of weeks ago on my way to lunch. She looked fine.'

Five felt his blood run cold again, and his stomach drop. They met. They met and they probably talked and Vanya didn't mention it. Sure, maybe in her eyes it wasn't a big deal or maybe it was and it was why she decided to stay quiet about it. He tried to recall the events of the last couple of weeks if she appeared weird or different any sign that.

He heard Ben chuckle and when he looked at him he found the other man smiling, 'She told me about you too. Well, not your name or anything, just that she was with someone who helped her out a lot. Someone better than Harold, someone better than me. So I assumed since Klaus said you were her new escort she meant you. I could tell by her words you did a lot for her. I'm...I'm glad she found someone like you, Five.'

Whatever anger or stomach sickness he was experiencing a moment ago melted away as he was faced with Ben's sincere gratitude and the look of genuine happiness for someone else's wellbeing.

'Uh...'

'She's...she got issues and it's hard for her to connect with people. I often think she has like two personas the Vanya who lives in the outside world and the real Vanya. The one who she shows to the public, colleagues, employees at the hotel people who see her in passing isn't the real one. The one for the public looks normal, in control, polite, nice and decent. The real one is still broken and lonely. At least she used to be when I was working for her, but the woman who I met a few weeks ago looked...she looked really happy not just for the public but inside,' explained Ben furthermore shocking Five who just stared at him. He then smiled again and continued, 'I know it's because of you. She...she couldn't really hide it. I'm glad she got someone like you. You're good for her.'

Five remained silent just looking at Ben not sure what to say. He could tell from the start the man was a goodie-goodie but this was bizarre. How could someone be so carrying and nice and really want just the best for a former what employee? Lover? He worked as an escort, and it was the most unimaginable thing ever given what an absolute sweetheart he was right now.

'Something's wrong?' asked Ben his smile fading a bit as he must have caught Five's face still looking tense.

Five shook his head, 'You really...you're really happy for her? Just because...?'

Ben blinked, 'Well, yeah, she's a good person inside. Whatever happened to her, she didn't deserve it. So I'm glad she's happy.'

He grimaced, 'I did what I did for money to finish school, but Vanya was really nice and sweet.'

Five watched the man for a moment before he sighed and brushed his hair, 'I was jealous of you.'

Ben blinked, 'Uh, what?'

Five chuckled at himself feeling like an idiot blaming his confession and irrational behavior on the alcohol, 'You were her first and the way she talked about you. Now I see you're really just... a really good guy.'

The other man shrugged his shoulders, 'Don't know about that, but I just wanted to do my job and help her. I mean it was about sex sure, but there were other things to the job like why did these people need to fire an escort? Bad marriage, person issues, kinks? It was a bit fascinating. I played shriek more times than not. I guess Vanya and I became friends at some point sort of friends as much as possible given our situation, but I...I couldn't continue to see her afterward,' he looked a bit sadder now.

'Why not?' Five questioned confused. If Ben was such a good guy, and he cared for Vanya outside the sex and romantic feelings why couldn't they continue to stay in touch? Was she a reminder of what he did?

'I did it only because I needed the money. I wasn't planning to make friends or anything. Agnes was just my boss, the clients were just clients, and other guys were just guys. Klaus...Klaus is Klaus. It's hard not to get drawn to him,' he looked at Five who nodded understanding perfectly, 'Anyway, even after I started to see Vanya regularly and got to like her, I knew we wouldn't be able to continue outside of the room we shared,' he lowered his voice making sure no one heard them, 'I mean, I liked her and wanted to help her, but how would we even stay in touch. She paid me for sex and even if we talked about things, it just wouldn't work. Not for me. I just can't be friends or stay in touch in my normal life with any client, not even her. And I'm glad in the end she understood this too.'

Five nodded carefully listening to him before he frowned at the last part, 'In the end? What do you mean?'

Ben checked his watch. They had only a few minutes to spare before they would go see Klaus.

'Nothing really. I just...I guess she was worried she wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else after I leave. She tried to...suggest that I stay for longer or that at least for a few times before she would get used to the new regular. I guess,' Ben shrugged his shoulders frowning a bit now, 'She tried to call me once just to see how I was doing, which I was upset about but later when she did it again she confessed she was worried about her new regular Harold acting manipulative and almost abusive toward her,' Ben was now frowning, 'From what she told me he really was. I didn't ask her how it all ended just told her to talk to Agnes. She was worried because Agnes suggested to him and they were close. So I guess in retrospective she was just trying to talk to someone about the whole escort thing, but I was not..._happy_ about her contacting me in my normal life. I might have been a bit of an ass to her then and shut her out completely.'

Five was quiet for a moment taking all the new information in. He didn't know Vanya sought Ben out. He didn't know she tried to make him stay. She must have been desperate and he denied her. Remembering their almost break up from a few weeks ago it made Vanya's behavior even more understandable in Five's eyes. She honestly thought he would leave her just like Ben did. She was probably embarrassed to admit she tried to convince him to stay so she didn't tell him. She also told him she wasn't just good and had a darker side which he dismissed. It wasn't new information for him. She came into the hospital, asked him to stay during the day, texted him and got involved in his life. Sure, it might have looked like a violation if he didn't have feelings for her, but he recognized her neediness for what it was desperation to connect with someone. Someone who would accept her, all of her, all her scars and trauma, her insecurities. Someone, who could be close to her without having to pay them or ask it from them. He could be that someone. He wanted to be that someone for her. He knew he could.

'He got in trouble. He tried to manipulate her more, but she denied him and got me instead. I heard he caught a scene when Agnes fired him and tried to get to Vanya's work to embarrass her, called her, confronted me,' he said and Ben blinked looking shocked, 'Whoa, that's a new low. I mean the guy always felt like a snake. Faking the good boy act but this is seriously messed up.'

Five nodded some of his annoyance toward Ben replaced with anger toward Harold. He brushed his face a bit, 'But now he's gone, so it's for the best.'

Ben nodded, 'Good. We should have to the room. Klaus should be awake now.'

Talking to Klaus went just as well as one might imagine it would. The man kept on making jokes and trying to make both Five and Ben uncomfortable and change the topic to all of them sleeping with the same client rather than talk about what happened. It wasn't until he played with the emergency button and then told Ben to ask for the nurse since he rang a bunch of times but no one came.

Once Ben was out Klaus urged him to come closer, 'You and Vanya are dating for real aren't you?'

Five frowned a bit trying to keep a calm face not to let anything slip, 'No, why you would ask that.'

Klaus shot him a look, 'Don't bother, look before my little downfall I ran into Harold. You need to watch your back the guy knows.'

'Knows what?'

Klaus let out an upset noise before he snapped, 'That you and Vanya are together. He said you go to restaurants and shopping, and your house-'

'Wait that asshole knows where I live?' he asked suddenly having a bad taste in his mouth. There was no way Harold would just know where he lived. Not even Klaus knew. He only took Vanya there, and she didn't say anything about running into him. Even if she did she would never tell him she was seeing Five for real or going to his house.

'You think he was following her? Like stalking her?' asked Five feeling dread worse than before creep into his heart. He was upset with her and Five for losing his job. He was a manipulative asshole who wanted to get money and all the perks and Five ruined all that and Vanya denied him. Honestly, Five wouldn't be surprised if he caused Vanya more trouble like call her or went to her work, but to stalk her came as surprise.

He had a sudden urge to call her or text her to know that she was okay.

'Maybe,' said Klaus considering it, 'he was off his rocks. Kept saying how she screwed him over, how she's the one stalking him, calling him home, his new work, causing _him _trouble. He was desperate he wanted me to give him your number, said he _had_ to talk to you. Warn you about her. He used colorful language too.'

'Motherfucker,' cursed Five feeling the anger replacing fear a bit, 'He's making shit up about her. She didn't do that she...Ben told him she tried to make him stay, maybe she confessed to Harold and now he's using that to make her look like the bad guy, not to mention he's the one stalking her if he knows all this.'

Klaus nodded, 'Definitely. You should tell her and watch your back. Make sure he doesn't cause either of you trouble or exposes you. It would be bad for you, her, and Agnes.'

Five nodded just as Ben returned with the nurse and Klaus faked feeling in pain. If Ben had any suspicions about what they were talking he didn't say.

All of that was rushing through Five's head as he left the hospital. He texted Vanya and Delores casually just to make sure they were okay. He wondered if he should go home or to Vanya's place next. He needed to talk with her about Harold and what Klaus told him. He was anxious about the man and what he might do if he was still pissed at Vanya and Five.

He was passing a bar he went to get liquid courage before when he heard someone call his name.

* * *

The first thing Five felt when he woke up was the enormous headache he felt, sore and burning throat and the world spinning. He felt sick. Not just flu sick or something like that, but honest to God I'm dying sick.

Once he got used to the pain and state of his body, he cracked one eye open to find himself on the couch in Vanya's penthouse.

Well, fuck.

He didn't remember getting there. The last thing he remembered was going to see Klaus, talking with Ben, texting Delores and walking into a bar? Fuck him twice.

He blacked out. He had another one of his blacked outs and most likely ended up at Vanya's instead of home or the dorm.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

He felt someone sighed behind him recognizing Vanya immediately. She was laying on the couch behind him while he was closer to the edge with a bucket that looked used on the ground.

'God,' he muttered feeling such pure hate toward himself he felt like he was burning on the inside and not just from having one of the worst hangovers of his life.

He felt Vanya sit up and stroke his hair which felt greasy. He looked up at her see her tired and yet beautiful face and if it was possible he hated himself even more.

'I'm sorry,' he said. He wasn't sure what he was apologizing but given the fact that he came to her home surely, he would find a reason or two.

Vanya sighed and leaned down kissing his forehead, 'How much do you remember?'

'How much do I want to remember?' he asked his throat hurting.

She smiled a bit but it was sadder than usual and brushed his cheek, 'Well, there was a lot of puking involved. Cursing and crying.'

'Did I break anything?' he asked and Vanya shook her head, 'Nope, you just cause a bit of a scene outside and in the elevator.'

He closed his eyes feeling even worse, 'Fuck.'

'Don't worry, it was late no one but the staff was around and given them knowing I rented a room for escorts I think they have seen and thought worse. Diego got you inside. I made a mistake of telling him to put you into the bed. But given the vomit and smell, he carried you here. He left a few hours ago once you were in the clear of not dying,' she explained and Five allowed himself to open his eyes looking at her still horrified, 'I'm so sorry.'

She shook her head, 'No, it's fine. No harm was done, just...just tell me what happened?'

Five thought about it. Everything, after he entered the bar, was hazy at best, 'I don't know. I just...I went to see Klaus...I met Ben,' he confessed, 'and I needed a drink I guess but I don't know why didn't I stop at one or what...I don't know.'

'Could it be someone put something in your drink? Diego said you had to drink _a lot_ to be that wasted,' she said still brushing her fingers through his hair careless about the smell, vomit or mess. Just being her amazing caring self.

Five shook his head, 'I honestly don't know. I just...I'm sorry.'

She nodded and leaned down again kissing his cheek this time.

'I'm just glad you're okay, Five.'

He was quiet for a while, 'Who's Diego?'

'Head of security for the hotel,' said Vanya before she asked, 'Do you maybe want to sleep a bit more?'

'I should shower,' he told her and Vanya hugged him around the back her voice all calm, 'Well, I have this very big bathtub which is good for both getting clean and sleeping.'

He closed his eyes feeling, 'You're too good for me.'

'Funny, I think the same every time we meet about you,' she said and he looked over at her. If his throat didn't hurt so bad and his mouth wasn't still full of puke he would have kissed her just for being her amazing self but instead, he leaned closer and pressed his forehead against hers before he took a deep breath and nodded, 'Okay, bath and bed it is.'

He did just that. He must have fallen asleep because he was very groggy when Vanya came again and told him the water was getting cold. She helped him into a pair of pajamas and into bed informing him she already texted Delores from his phone so she wouldn't worry.

He let her tug him into the bed noticing the fresh sleeping sheets before he looked over at her, 'I'm such a mess.'

She stroked his cheek, 'Don't worry about it. So am I.'

Five let her caress him for a while before he recalled some other things which were said yesterday. He almost told her about what Klaus said about Harold knowing about them, but at the last moment kept his mouth closed. Why would he want to upset her like that? Whatever Harold wanted to say was pointless to Five. He cared for Vanya and was on her side of the story no matter the other man's lies because that is all they were lies and no good would come from them.

With a sigh of some relief, he closed his eyes still feeling her hand stroking his cheek long afterward.

* * *

Things were going good again, Five got to talk to Klaus and met up with Ben again for a while in the hospital for a while. It was less annoying a bit, but he was starting to like him knowing he really was a good guy and not just faking it. They would never be friends for obvious reasons, but Five was pretty confident in pushing back his jealousy. He still wondered about what Klaus said about Harold, but luckily he never saw the guy again and neither did Klaus. Maybe he was in the clear, but he still wondered about Ben and what he told him about Vanya. He wondered how he could approach the topic without upsetting or embarrassing her. He understood it. She wanted to connect with someone and was afraid of losing them. She wanted to talk to Ben about Harold because she was embarrassed to go to Agnes. He got it. But it still...caused him to feel a bit jealous every now and then to think Ben was so important to her life she didn't want him to leave. She said she cared for him a lot, but Five genuinely wondered if she didn't love him as well. It wasn't hard to imagine to like someone like Ben, he could see someone like Vanya falling for him. He had yet to talk to her about her meeting Ben, but with the more time passed and Ben never mentioning them meeting again, he figured she really didn't think it was that important.

Five looked out of the window on the snowless street. Before he got adopted by Delores holidays were just the time where he would get extra food and stuff in the homeless shelter or some change from people passing him by. Even after Delores took him in, the whole ceremony seemed odd and unnecessary. They had dinner every day, he didn't need any gifts, and watching re-runs seemed just time-consuming. But Delores grew up in a family with Christmas spirit, so Five humored her because he cared for her.

Even if it was mostly for her benefit, this year felt different especially as he watched her and Vanya in the kitchen talking about how the city was turning on the Christmas lights, about going to midnight masses, about gift shopping and other things. That was the thing about Vanya. She came from a different world. She was a 'spoiled rich heiress' as she often referred to herself, but Five never saw that side of her. He saw someone who didn't tower over anywhere or sink down to anyone's level. Vanya just talked and acted like she was on the same level as the person. She didn't have to pretend which was a good thing because Five doubted Delores would approve if she faked it.

'What?' asked Vanya as they sat down to eat. They had to change their timeline a bit since Vanya had to go to work for a Christmas concert later. Some times Five caught himself realizing this was his life now. He was in a real relationship with a woman he loved, still in school, Delores getting slowly better and everything just working out one way or another. In those moments he caught himself thinking this couldn't be real. This was a dream or something and he would wake up to find everything a mess. But then Vanya would smile at him, and all those thoughts would be gone without a trace. Funny what love made people do.

Five looked over at her, 'What what?'

She smiled, 'Why are you smiling like that? Didn't you say Christmas is all about forcing people to be stressed and get into debt and fights with relatives?'

'Yeah, but maybe it does have something _real_ to it after all,' he admitted not realizing he was smiling all the time.

He and Vanya watched each other for a moment just smiling like that, and Five couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw both on the outside and inside. He almost leaned in to kiss her when he heard Delores chuckle sitting opposite from them, 'Ah, you two could make a grown woman melt. You're so cute.'

Vanya sheepishly looked away and Five rolled his eyes but wasn't really upset about it. As far as Christmases went, this might have been his most favorite one yet.

* * *

Since he stopped doing escort he started to tutor people in his school. With the help of Luther, he had a pretty solid number of students. The guy knew pretty much everyone.

He wasn't one to hang out with people outside the school, or with the case of Luther outside their dorm, but he gave how much he helped him out, Five sort of developed this nagging feeling that he should. Luther needed to vent about Allison, and as weird as it was since Five was in a pretty good going relationship he felt that he wouldn't mind making other people happy as well. Despite their differences, it wasn't so horrible to spend time with Luther. He was a good guy, and even with his parents being strict and snobby he wasn't like that.

'Oh, hey, man,' said Luther sudden and Five blinked spotting a man on the street who looked first at him and then at Luther, 'Hi.'

'Diego, right?' he asked and the other man nodded shaking his hand as Five realized he recognized him as the head of security in the hotel. He felt instantly weird as he knew this was the guy who had to get him into Vanya's apartment and make sure he didn't choke on vomit when he got blackout drunk. It was easier not to feel embarrassed and like an idiot when Vanya was acting like nothing happened not even mentioning it, and Five himself not remembering anything, but whenever he saw Diego he couldn't help but feel shitty for what he did and how others had to take care of him. It was one of the main reasons he cut on booze for a while at least to some extent. He still drank a glass with Vanya when he came over but he tried to cut back on drinking alone and the heavy stuff.

He didn't see the head of security that often so that helped, but on a few occasions, he caught in talking with Vanya in her living room probably discussing something about the hotel (he wasn't nosy and if Vanya didn't talk about it he didn't ask about the hotel) or walking out of her penthouse just nodding politely.

'I should go, have a nice day,' he said and walked to some woman and a little girl picking the girl up and telling something to the woman.

Five wouldn't call him unfriendly, just straight to the point, on a different end of the spectrum than Klaus.

They continued to walk a bit away when Five wondered, 'How do you even know him?'

Luther blinked, 'What?'

'Diego? How do you know each other?' asked Five and Luther stood in track looking confused and a bit worried now.

Five blinked confused, 'What? What's wrong?'

'You...you don't know?' asked Luther and Five felt the familiar dread inside his stomach which told him something really shitty was about to happen. Well, he did have a lovely Christmas so he might as well expect it.

'He's the dude who brings you home from parties and bars,' said Luther and everything inside Five froze for a second before Luther continued, 'Well, used to anyway. I guess you cut back on all that a bit. But whenever you were shitfaced so much you could barely stand he brought you to the room. Every time. It thought he was your friend or something. Didn't you know he does that for you?'

Five turned around to look down the street but of course, Diego and his family were gone.

'Dude,' said Luther, 'Didn't you know?'

No, Five did not know. He assumed from Vanya's side of the story Diego found him once he came to the hotel and got him to her apartment. He thought it was a one-time thing, but from the way Luther made it sound it seemed like it happened a lot, and he didn't just bring him to Vanya's apartment but to his dorm.

'How many times did he do that?' asked Five.

Luther tried to find Diego in the crowd as well before he answered, 'Like five-six times, some times I wasn't there, sometimes I was asleep when you just showed up so I don't know. Don't tell me this guy was in our room and you don't even know him or something.'

'I know him,' semi-lied Five. He wasn't a total stranger off the street, 'I just didn't know he had to get me to the dorm so often.'

Luther was silent for a moment before he nodded, 'Well, yeah, he did. I guess since last year...maybe after the start of the second semester maybe a bit later. I can't really remember.'

It didn't take a genius to figure it out. Diego was sent to make sure he got home after he went drinking by Vanya, or he was sent to follow him and report to Vanya and brought him home safely when he saw that Five was in no shape to do so on his own. He didn't know what to make out of it. Vanya had him followed. Everything about what Harold and Ben said came back to him in a new light. Did she really stalk them all at some point? And if so why? If it was only because they were escorts, and she wanted to make sure they wouldn't cause problems to her or were into drugs, or something else which might hurt her in the end, Five could..._understand it_. Not approve but understand yes. But Diego took him to her apartment that last time _after_ they started a _real_ relationship. Did he really just picked him up in the hotel or did he follow him then as well?

'Five, you alright?' asked Luther not hiding his worries.

Five shook his head not even bothering to lie, 'I don't know.'

* * *

The days that followed were the longest Five had gone without seeing Vanya or hearing her voice. He texted her he needed to stay in the dorm to finish something for school and then that he was taking care of Delores. She was her normal self wishing him luck and saying hi to Delores which told him Diego didn't mention their meeting outside on the street. Maybe he got it all wrong. Maybe she didn't even know the man was following her. His mind created all the conspiracy theories possible that she had a lawyer, uncle anyone who was spying on her and people in her life to make sure she wouldn't damage the family name or something quality out of a movie script. It didn't work. No matter how much he wanted something like that to be true rather than the alternative he knew what he knew.

Both Harold and Ben said at some point Vanya acted inappropriately and that it felt like she was following them. Given that she showed up in Delores's hospital Five could agree that she definitely didn't act like a typical client. The only difference was that he really loved her, so when she showed she cared for him outside their professional relationship he liked it and didn't think of it as a bad thing chasing her away like Ben did. Still, now that he looked at it from outside his emotions, it was a bad thing. She had no right to just show up and no doubt did the same with Harold and Ben. Harold was still a dick. Everyone even Klaus said it so even if Vanya had him followed he didn't deserve sympathy, and he still didn't believe all the shit he talked about her. But some of it was true. She had Five followed from the previous semester after he started to work for her as a regular at least. Five wondered about what it meant for them now.

_He loved her. _

He loved her and was more or less sure he would forgive her everything, but he was worried about the secrecy and lies. He never dug too deep into Harold and Ben let her say what she could and let it be even if he wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear anything she was willing to and took what she could give. But now he felt like he needed to know everything. The whole story, not just the mild version to satisfy his curiosity and for her to keep her dignity.

When they started to officially date, she said she wasn't all good like he thought her to be, that she had a dark side he just wasn't acknowledging. Well, maybe she was right, and in that case, he was more than acknowledging it, he was ready for it. He wanted to know everything. He wasn't perfect either. Far from it, and he was willing to let her see all that, he hoped she would be as well.

It was three days since he saw her face to face when Five found himself in the elevator going up wondering about everything which happened between them and how would she react to what he had to say to her. He recalled the night a few months ago during their fight when she told him to leave, and he stayed. He remembered how afraid he was she would actually make him go and how he didn't want to. How he knew everything inside him told him he was supposed to be with her, and she needed to accept it as well.

Once inside he didn't see Vanya in the living room, but unlike during their fight, the lights were on.

'Hi,' she said with a smile as she walked out of the bathroom before walking toward him.

When she put her hands on his chest and stood on her toes to kiss him he couldn't help but for a moment just hold her close thinking that he could go without talking about it. That maybe he didn't need to talk about it that maybe they could live in their little bubble forever and he wouldn't care.

'What a surprise. I thought you were staying with Delores tonight,' she said smiling at him when she returned to her heels. She looked so pretty, so happy. Her Bambi eyes just looking up at him. How could she have a dark side? How could there be something really bad inside her.

Five shrugged his shoulders not even sure what he replied before putting off his coat. He had a whole speech prepared when he came here, but once he was here, once he saw her, once she kissed him all of it slipped between his fingers leaving him without a single idea how to proceed.

'What happened?' asked Vanya as she took a closer look at his face, 'You look...troubled.'

Her concerned warmed his heart, but at the same time made him feel bad about what was to come somehow knowing it wouldn't be an easy topic to discuss with her.

'I was out with Luther the other day,' he started wondering if he shouldn't be sitting down on it, 'We met Diego and he told me that Diego used to bring me to the dorm quite often,' he could clearly see the way Vanya's calm expression shifted as she looked away suddenly. He wished she wouldn't.

'Did you have Diego follow me?' he asked taking in the way she wouldn't look at him how got tense and started to breath faster, 'It's complicated.'

He blinked. To be honest he was expecting her to confess immediately. With all he knew from her, even things she didn't want to talk about like her past she was always quick to answer in one way or another very open with him even if she couldn't tell him everything. She didn't seem to have a problem to talk about Harold and Ben when he asked her about them. Why was this different?

He frowned a bit, 'Uh, how can it be complicated. It's a simple question.'

Vanya turned to face him but her eyes stayed on somewhere over his shoulder, 'Not really.'

He waited but she didn't say anything which puzzled Five to no end before he opened his mouth, 'Alright, what's going on? Can't you just answer me?'

She remained silent, and Five felt like she punched him into the stomach. He took a step closer feeling upset now, 'At least look at me, damn it.'

Her eyes immediately moved to his but he could see the coldness inside them he recognized from the absolute first time they met. It felt like he was looking at a stranger. He felt really sick to his stomach now. If he could he would end the conversation, but some twisted part of him was pushing him to get to the bottom of it, to pressure her, to see what she would do.

'What's going on? Did you make Diego follow me? Did he do it on his own?' he asked again, but Vanya remains silent completely throwing him and his calmness off.

'Shit, Vanya!' he snapped, 'Why can't you just tell me?'

'Because it's complicated, alright?' she snapped back and turned around walking away. Five didn't know what was happening. Even during their one and only fight before Vanya gave him at least some answers. She said what she was worried about what bothered her. Now she was completely lacking any sign of what was going on inside her head, and it pissed Five off more than when she accused him of staying with her for the money.

He rushed after her and grabbed her by the elbow his anger showing, 'Damn it! Knock it off! Talk to me! Did you do it? Why?'

She broke free since he didn't hold her tight and pushed at him, 'I don't need to tell you anything. It's not your concern, alright? I don't do everything because of you. Some things I do for me.'

He chuckled not believing this was happening or he was seriously having a fight like this with her. He didn't recognize this woman at all, 'Not my concern? You stalked me!'

He saw her eyes shift with panic at the choice of his word. He knew it was harsh, but it was true wasn't it?

'So it's true? What Ben said? Harold? You stalk the people you-'

'Don't say that!' she snapped and shook her head, 'Don't say that.'

Five shook his head, 'Then tell me, explain it to me. You...you tell me so much. You can admit your dad, your past, your fucking fears, but you can't admit yourself to me? You claim to have a dark side, but the moment I see a glimpse of it you chase it away? What the fuck is this all about, Vanya? Why can't you be honest with me about yourself?'

'Because I can't, alright? You shouldn't ask me about it. You said I can tell you whatever I want whenever I want. You said I didn't owe you anything and here you are pressuring me-'

'Because you had me followed. Why?' he asked, 'Did you think I was going to hurt you? Lie to you? Did you want to keep me protected when I drink too much? Why? Explain it to me otherwise it sounds- it sounds-'

'Like what?!'

'Like what Harold said it's true? Like you really stalk people because you want connection, and I don't even know why?' she slapped him and took a step back immediately as she realized what she did.

Five was left standing there not sure what just happened. The slap didn't hurt. God knows he ended up in worst fights, but the fact that he hurt her so much she had to result in it did even if she was hurting him since she didn't want to explain herself too.

Five took another step closer slowly giving her time to adjust to their proximity.

'I want to see you. I want to see the real you, and yet you made me believe I did only to be hiding the entire time?'

She shook her head looking offended, 'Don't. Don't blame me for liking some fantasy. I told you I had a dark side-'

'Then tell me, show me. Explain-Jesus don't leave me hanging and think the worst possible things.'

'I don't want to!' she snapped looking like she was about the cry. She looked like a child now. A child who did something wrong and didn't know how to fix it. He was giving her a chance to fix it though. Didn't she see it? He was offering her a way out. To tell the truth to explain herself to fucking not be like this. So why couldn't she?

'Vanya, I...I really need you to be honest about this. I need to know the truth because I...I can't not know,' he said very slowly trying to show her what he meant, what he felt, and that if she wouldn't tell him. If she didn't tell him, he wouldn't...he wouldn't be able to be with her.

'I let you in, Vanya. Completely, to all the dark corners and edges. You know everything about me. That I'm cocky, stubborn, alcoholic, grumpy and not taking anyone's shit. You know all of me. And I-I love you,' he said and watched as Vanya's eyes widened in shock a tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek, 'and I need to know. I need to see you for real. I promise not to judge, you know I wouldn't. You know I would never hate you or hold anything you would say against you, but I need you to show me yourself for real.'

The room once again went still just the same way it did all those months before when she told him to leave because she didn't believe he really cared about her and not the money. He was hopeful that day, that moment because even with everything his heart wouldn't let him believe she could actually send him away. That she could actually let her fears overtake her head and sent him away because she was afraid of caring for him.

And yet now, he didn't feel hope at all. He was looking at her, into her eyes, her face. Everything which he knew so well and he saw it. He saw her made her choice in behind her eyes. She cared for him, yes, maybe even loved him a bit, but not enough to let herself be herself in front of his eyes. That was her greatest flaw, even when she showed as much as she had to him, almost letting him in completely there was one locked and hidden door inside her, she could never reveal to him the same way she couldn't show him her back no matter how much she trusted him.

Five gave her a cruel smirk which hurt him more than it did her, 'I should have left the first day you told me to.'

He waited for her to say something, but she closed her eyes letting another tear run down her cheek as she said, 'I can't.'

'I know,' he replied and turned around grabbing his coat and walking away only once he was in the elevator turning around and punching it with all his strength so he wouldn't start crying right under the cameras.

Outside it was a cold February evening, and Five felt even colder on the inside recalling Klaus's words:

_'_Careful, not all prostitutes end up like Pretty Woman. Most of us just get our hearts broken.'

Five let out a humorless chuckle fuck him and his stupidly accurate predictions. Honestly fuck everyone and everything. He needed a drink.

* * *

'What if she thinks it's dull?' asked Luther as Five helped him with the tie because his hand kept on shaking. Five would have found how nervous Luther was about his date with Allison funny if he didn't pity the other guy a bit. He needed to get laid and he deserved it. He had been following the girl like a puppy for months. _Months!_ Not making a damn move until she forced him to. Honestly, Five thought Luther was lucky he found a woman like. No way, he would have the balls to do things on his own.

'If she didn't want to go to a classical music concert, trust me she would say so,' reminded him Five. He didn't know Allison that well, but from those brief encounters they had, he had a feeling she was the type of woman who wouldn't get drag into something she didn't want to.

'Besides, don't let the tickets go to waste,' said Five trying to tune down any involuntary thoughts he had been trying to avoid for the past few months. Some times more successfully than others.

'Yeah, I still don't get how you ended up with season tickets on all the concerts this year,' said Luther as Five finished his tie since they had to dress up the part before going to Icarus.

Five just shrugged his shoulders with simple _stuff happens_ and changed the subject back to Luther and Allison. Vanya gave him the tickets before their fight. At the time he felt thrilled knowing it was another of her gestures to let him into her life to let him be seen as someone who was in her life even by the outside world. Now they only served as a bitter reminder of her, but he didn't have the heart to throw them out. Luckily Luther was more than happy about taking Allison to such a proper fancy as hell date.

As Luther left the room Five mockingly but kind of with meaning wished him good luck. He didn't pass on Klaus's advice about using protection but thought about it as he caught the really low cut of Allison's dress. She was going to eat Luther alive for sure.

Five chuckled and returned to the bed. It was rare for him to stay in the dorm, but the weather wasn't that great and Delores begged him to stay in instead of trying to get home so he did. He also didn't mind helping Luther calm his nerves remembering how he was thrilled and nervous every time he was supposed to meet Vanya.

He frowned and grabbed his phone trying to chase the thoughts away, away from her. Some times it was easier than others.

Klaus kept on sending him a text about how they should go out next week. Five was trying to get out of it but knowing Klaus he would more or less end up with him in bar or club being bored out of his mind and feeling like he rather was anywhere else.

He spent hours reading articles or texting with Klaus killing time, occasionally checking up on Delores. Despite the protests of his common sense, he couldn't help himself but to open the website of Icarus and look over the members of the orchestra. He spotted Vanya immediately in the front line along with other short women. She was dressed in black pants and a grey sweater her hair pulled up looking extremely down. Maybe it would make someone else feel good about themselves to know their ex was suffering, but it only caused Five to leave the site and try to not feel so shitty. _Try_ being the keyword. Although he used maximum effort not to think about her, he couldn't help himself always finding his way back to her wondering about what she was doing, how she was, if she hated him, if she regretted what happened between them both the fight, their relationship or even meeting each other in general. Five often asked himself if he regretted it as well, but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to. He loved her. Even if it ended in heartbreak and was killing him he still loved her. And even with the fight, he knew he made the right call. She was lying to him and keeping things from him. He called her out on it and she didn't deny or apologize or tried to do anything about it. She let him go. He stood his ground once when she tried to send him away but the second time he couldn't. Not when she lied to him, not when she didn't fight for him.

When he got a text from Luther he was a bit confused since he thought the concert had already started.

_It got canceled. Can you believe it? Someone left right before the beginning and due to the weather, they couldn't get a substitute._

Five was really shocked by the news.

_Allison said I can crash with her in some of her friend's place. Only a crazy person would try to go out now. _

As Five heard the noise of the storm outside he couldn't agree more. He couldn't imagine trying to get home now or getting stuck on the train or something. It was as if all hell broke loose outside.

When he heard the knock he blinked and looked at his phone again. Was Luther making a prank? He said he would be out with Allison despite the concert being canceled.

He walked to the door and opened it slowly only to be met with soaked to the bone Vanya shaking on the other side.

'H-hi,' she said after a moment shaking like a leaf.

'What?-Get inside!' he said as he snatched her arm and pulled her in, 'Are you crazy? You're gonna catch pneumonia or something. Did you seriously come here in this weather?'

'I'm sorry,' she said covering her face and pressing herself against the door.

Five watched her meltdown in silence fighting with his primal instinct to take her into his arms to hold her, to help her through it. He hadn't seen her in months. Even if occasionally he googled her name or went through his phone to check on the few pictures they took together, he did his best to stay away from her. This made him feel like he was back at the beginning, even if he was completely honest with himself he knew he never really got over her, not even close. He couldn't stop thinking about her and even if he was still upset with her, he wanted her to stay. Fuck he would give everything for her to stay even almost going back on his words and telling her she didn't need to explain herself anymore just be with him.

He tried to busy himself by going to look for a towel instead of her sobs and hiccups filling his darkroom. He should turn on the lights, but somehow found it impossible to do so worried in the light everything would look different, too real and he would have no choice but the act upon what he wanted to do since he saw her outside his door.

'I'm so sorry,' she said suddenly her voice steadier than he expected it to be after such violent crying.

He handed her the towel she took it but kept holding onto instead of drying herself, 'I'm sorry. I fucked everything up.'

Five dared himself to look at her face. She was wet from the rain but look just as she did when he left. Beautiful and delicate and like everything he ever wanted and it broke his heart all over again.

She took a deep breath swallowing another sob with the weird sad noise she let out before she said, 'I just wanted to tell you…I'm sorry, and I want you to know that…I'm grateful…for everything, you did for me…for being with me. Thank you.'

She crushed the towel for a moment before she handed it back to him. Five watched her and the towel thinking about the absurd situation, 'Why are you here? Why now?'

'You gave my tickets away,' she said her voice small. The voice she used when she was scared and self-aware and thinking she was the lowest of the low.

Five blinked realizing what she said not sure what to think of it, 'I gave them to Luther to take his girlfriend on a date. Why does it matter?'

She closed her eyes, 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come.'

She tried to give the towel into his palm, but he wouldn't take it instead he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against his door keeping her in place. His eyes were on hers trying to figure her out. Trying to do the one thing he never really could no matter how often he tried to convince himself that he did.

'Then why did you? Why does it matter if I gave your tickets away? We haven't seen each other in months-'

'Because it means you're really done with me,' she cut him off putting her free hand against his chest maybe to push him away, but she didn't it.

She took a deep breath her eyes even in the dark revealing all her insecurities, 'You-you gave them away…you made a choice to give away the only-the only thing which might have brought us together again.'

Five let out a humorless laugh, 'So what? Even if I did that's what finally made you come to see me? That I finally decided to cut all ties with you? That's what-'

'YES!' she pushed him away from her upset, 'You want the truth, yes. That's what got me to _finally_ come back to you because I'm that selfish, proud, needy and desperate. I told you you made an illusion of me that you-'

'Jesus Christ, if you say one more time that I fell for some fantasy of you like some schoolboy I will jump out of the window damn it!' he snapped her his temper running between his fingers when he started with the same old song again.

Vanya closed her mouth for a moment before she said, 'I'm a control freak, alright? I…I had you followed, stalked, just…watched over.'

Five took a deep breath to calm some of his nerves. This was what he wanted. He wanted for her to admit to it and she did. He felt like some of all that anger melted a bit away with her confession, but he only allowed himself a short nod, 'Go on.'

Vanya looked a bit away, 'I…before Agnes suggested trying escorts I tried to date men. Not too many just a few. But I had trouble to…connect and I felt them drifting away or maybe I pushed them away, but I felt like some were cheating on me so I had Diego follow them and find proof. He did and all of that made it harder and harder to give myself to them sexually to…be myself with them, so I tried escort, and Ben was…perfect. He helped me and didn't try to change me or get in too deep giving me all the control and everything I was lacking in normal relationships,' she looked at Five who tried to swallow down his jealousy reminding himself he couldn't change what she and Ben have been through.

She pushed away some of her wet hair. Five realized under the jacket she was wearing a dress. For the concert he realized. She must have found out someone used the tickets, but that it wasn't him, and ran away forcing the concert to cancel. Unbelievable, and yet the thought made him want to smirk in pride. He got to her. He got to her the same way she did to him, and it caused her to make just as stupid and irrational decisions as it did him and that really did something to his chest warming up the way it always did around her.

'When he told me he was leaving I panicked. I couldn't imagine just opening up to another person I….it was never just about sex I never wanted to change partners I wanted someone…I wanted a boyfriend but for me to be the one calling the shots on what we could do and yet…anyway. I didn't take it well, and I was pushy and needy and I know it made our last days together ruined. I had Diego run a background check just to see if there was a way to convince him to stay, but in the end, I let him go,' she looked away a bit, 'I only contacted him afterward because I wanted to talk about Harold and what he was doing, but he made it clear he thought the behavior to be inappropriate so I just went to Agnes.'

'Did you love him?' asked Five something which had been burning him alive for the longest time now.

She blinked and looked at him her face revealing something like realization before she said with a clear and steady voice, 'I used to think I did. But with time and circumstances, I realized he was just someone I cared for deeply and who made me feel good. It wasn't in love with him.'

It still didn't make him feel better, but it did lift some weight from his shoulders.

'So what's next? Harold?'

Vanya nodded crushing the towel again, 'At first everything was normal if a bit different than with Ben. But like I said before things started to pile up so Diego looked into him when he showed up at my work and tried to harass me and all that I got Agnes involved and she fired him. He didn't stop though. He tried to get me to talk to him, call me. He signed a non-disclosure. He couldn't talk about me or use anything he knew about me against me. Then he went after you,' she admitted the worry in her voice unmistakable.

Five blinked confused, 'Me?'

Vanya nodded, 'I guess he must have been following you around or me and figured out you were my new regular. Shortly after you met him he contacted me-well Diego since he couldn't get through him to me, and said if I didn't pay him he would get you in trouble for punching him on the street. He wanted to sue you. He had camera footage and just evidence.'

This completely shocked Five. Yes, he remembered clearly punching the fucker and Klaus did point out he could only provoke him to get him in trouble but it didn't even occur to him that he actually did all of this behind his back.

'You paid him,' said Five. He had no doubt she did. She confirmed it with a short nod before she continued, 'Even before your encounter I told Diego to run a background check on you.'

'So you knew about my mom and how I was living on the street?' he asked and Vanya nodded, 'Just the facts not how you felt or how it all occurred from your point of you, but yes all of that…I knew.'

She looked at the towel in her hand again still with no intention of drying herself. She had pretty much got water all over the floor and door but Five couldn't even careless. He asked for the truth. He asked her to tell him everything to explain herself all those months ago, and she refused. Now she was here and talking and letting him _finally_ see her out in the open no masks, no ideas of her being the good guy, just pure honesty on her part.

'What else?' he asked long gone past the point of return.

Vanya brushed her wet hair again, 'For a few months, it worked like that. I was with you and paying Harold to keep his mouth shut about the incident. I thought money was all he was after. That whatever he told me when he was my escort or when he said he cared was just made up to stay in my favor or something, but it wasn't.'

Five felt himself tense all over again, 'What did he do?'

'Played me,' she confessed sounding embarrassed, 'He called me to tell me he would stop but wanted to apologize in person. Diego didn't buy it of course but agreed because it would give him time to search his place and find the evidence he had of your fight. Anyway, he tried to get me to take him back. I guess he wanted to convince me he really cared about me. The hotel security was present and got him to leave after I told him no. Even before the whole thing with Harold when Diego was stalking you he sometimes helped you get to the dorm alright. That must have been when Luther caught him and assumed he was your friend or something.'

He brushed the back of his head taking it all in. Everything which happened behind the curtain of his and Vanya's meetings and then relationship. He felt like an idiot for not noticing things sooner, but then again how could he? He should have been smarter though.

'What about the night I ended up in your apartment?' he asked, 'Before Christmas.'

'Harold was trying to get a hold of you from what I gathered. He wanted to probably have new leverage or maybe called me out on all of it. I had Diego watch over you. Whatever he told you it got you to go into his car and drive away with him. By the time Diego found you, you were on the ground and he was beating you up. Maybe he drugged you I don't know. He got Harold off you got you to me. Uh, he went after Harold. Diego found out some things about him and caused him trouble. I just wanted him out of your and my life. I really…I was really worried about you and what he did…I just…panicked I guess.'

Five tried to put together again what happened that night, but it was just as blank as it was the next morning when he woke up on Vanya's couch. He could totally see himself thinking he was smarter and stronger enough to handle Harold if he wanted to talk about Vanya. Maybe he told him something about her, or himself. Maybe he wanted to scare him, either way, he was definitely the type to try and handle it all on his own just like Vanya was.

'So you got him to jail?'

'No, well, Diego found out he was stealing from the company he was working for, so yes, but it was his own doing,' she said clarifying.

Five nodded, 'What else?'

Vanya seemed to hesitate for a moment before she confessed, 'I bribed the woman from your insurance to pay for Delores's care.'

Five grimaced at that. He should have expected something like that, 'Why? Why go behind my back? Why not just offered me the money? I get you wanted to deal with Harold on your own to protect me since you had that whole agreement and I didn't but why-'

'Same reason, why I paid the school a donation to clear your name and get the scholarship back,' she cut him off and he just stood there speechless.

She licked her lips, 'I…I'm fucked up, alright? I wanted…I wanted to know if you would be with me for me not because you just needed the money. I paid the donation and got them to lift your parole so you could have a shot at a scholarship. The fact that you got it again was on your good grades and behavior. Harold was too good to be true. He had other intentions all along even. Ben was just doing his job no matter how nice he was he didn't really care for me like that. You…you were different. You made me believe that maybe you cared about me and I wanted to believe it so bad so I put you in a situation to see what you would do. And you stayed. You could have stopped but you didn't you stayed and I knew if I paid you for the hospital it would just get us into the same spot we were before and…I didn't want that. For a while, it was all sort of going like that. We were together and you didn't know about all my madness and what I did and I was getting away with it, and then the stupid dress and I just could tell that it isn't real. That I am still holding you one way or another by the money and my neediness. And I just wanted you gone because of how much I wanted you to stay because _you_ wanted to stay.'

She closed her eyes like she was preparing herself to cry her voice trembled but she held herself back, 'And you stayed. And you stayed and you were your wonderful and amazing self and all I could think of was that I want to be with you and not care and every time we were together all the bad things felt so far away and like they weren't real. But they were.'

She paused for a moment getting ready for what she would say next maybe. Five couldn't even guess what else could there be to say.

'Tonight for a second I thought….I thought you came to the concert. I got so excited even if you wouldn't talk to me you came…and it meant something you were there and…' she looked down with a tiny smile on her face and Five actually felt bad knowing she was so happy he was there only to find out it wasn't him.

'I know I fucked everything up. All of it, and just because I love you I can't expect you to forgive me or want to be with me. And the fact that I did all of that out of _love_ is even more fucked up and shows how stupid and terrible person I am but…that's me. You wanted to know me, see me, the real me? That's me. All of those things are me,' she said and nodded to herself before she looked up at him again.

Five blinked the words escaping his mouth and mind in that moment as he tried to think about all of it she had just said before he asked, 'Y-you love me?'

He saw Vanya blink confused, but not look startled in any way before she said, 'Yes, I do.'

'You love me?' he asked again not sure if maybe this wasn't a dream altogether or illusion even though not even in his fantasies did he allowed himself to her hear say those words. She never said those words before. He told her during their breakup, but she didn't say them back.

'Yes, why do you think I put myself through all that madness and bullshit…and-and came here tonight and cried the whole way over and months before because I thought you hated me or you were over me or…do you honestly think I-I don't love you?'

He swallowed hard trying to keep his composure like he wasn't a total mess inside him as he slowly took a step closer to her.

'Is there anything else?' he asked his mind already set on what to do next no matter the answer.

She shook her head and chuckled almost like a maniac in desperation, 'No.'

He reached his hand behind her to the door handle he could hear her sharp intake as she guessed what he was about to do, or so she thought.

When he turned around the lock and locked the door, he heard her let out the revealed breath before looking up at him that stupid towel still in her hand, 'I'm sorry.'

He turned his head and pressed his forehead against the top of her wet one, 'I don't care. Say those other things.'

She blinked her pretty Bambi eyes wide and confused before she smiled even if just a tiny bit.

'I love you, Five,' she said again and he grinned probably like a madman too before his hands took her face and he kissed her deep and hard putting everything he kept inside since he walked out of her apartment that night into that kiss completely wrecking himself and her, as she kissed him back with the same force, grabbed a hold of his shirt his hair anything her wet greedy fingers could reach.

'I gave all the tickets to Luther and Allison-' he said between kissing her bruising her pretty mouth with consuming kisses which his body and mind couldn't get enough of. He was an addict, and his most serious and biggest addiction was her. He might have been denying himself of her for months, but he was nowhere near cured, not even close, and he never wanted to be. He never wanted to wake up to a day where her lips wouldn't be the sweetest thing he ever tasted.

'I'm probably getting fired anyway,' she said against his lips pulling him closer.

She moaned when he pushed her against the door and turned her head a bit backward to push his tongue deeper into her delicious mouth.

His hands moved over her wet clothes for a bit before he decided it was enough and started to push them into her jacket only to find her dress just as soaked, 'You'll catch a cold.'

'I don't care,' she mumbled as he threw her jacket off her shoulders and started to warm her body with his hands going into her dress through the front under her bra immediately startling her nipples.

'Five!'

'I missed you,' he said before biting her chin, 'Every day, every second,' he went lower to her throat marking it with kisses hard enough to leave hickeys. No shame, no secrecy, no denial. She was his and he would fucking let everyone around them know it.

She moaned again and pressed her hips against his reminding him just how perfectly her tiny frame fit into him.

His hand left her warm and soft breast her dressed wrecked and her bra sticking out moved to her side. He picked her up with ease first pressing her against the door his face against her chest as her fingers wandered through his hair, 'I love you.'

He buried his face against the softness of her breasts, 'Fuck, I will never grow tired of you saying it. I love you too.'

He didn't move for a moment keeping her against the door and in his arms, just breathing in the scent of her. Gosh, he missed her so fucking much.

He felt her push her face against his hair maybe doing the same or kissing him before she said, 'I missed you too. Every day. I wanted to call you or text or just...but I couldn't I was so afraid of killing the illusion of letting you see me of just-'

Five leaned away to look at her seeing her face clearly even with her wet hair falling to it. He knew she was telling the truth this time.

He carried her to the bed, 'I know.'

As he sat her down started to pull off his shirt before he went to lie on top of her but she stopped him pushing his chest away a bit.

Five blinked confused about what she was planning to do next before suddenly she took the hem of her fancy wet dress and started to lift it all the way up over her head before she tossed it to the ground sitting in front of him now only in her bra which was partly revealing her breasts and her panties.

'I have a shirt you can use,' he said realizing she probably wanted to put off her bra and put on a shirt with buttons the way they used.

Vanya, however, shook her head and leaned behind her unhooking the bra and letting the straps slide down her shoulders, 'No, not this time.'

She brushed her hair behind her ear as she tossed the bra to the ground, 'This time, I want you to see me. All of me.'

She stood up from the bed looking up at him swallowing a bit before she went to turn around. Five caught her arm, 'I don't want you to.' It was one thing for her to finally show her true colors, but he had no intention of giving her more pain and humiliation of showing her scars.

Vanya smiled a bit before she stroke his cheek and rose to her heals to kiss him after kicking her heels off being even shorter.

When she broke the soft kiss she smiled, 'I'm not scared. I want to show you everything. I know you can handle it.'

He nodded stroking her arm but letting it go as she turned around slowly gathering her hair over her shoulder to reveal her back completely to him.

Five's eyes followed the movement of her hand before they followed her back. His mind drifted back to the time she told him about the abuse she suffered at the hand of her father. Even without turning on the lights he could see the tiny white scars all over her bare back. They were countless and everywhere marking her back for everyone to see. He felt most of them already through the shirt, and she spoke about them so he knew of their existence, and yet seeing them was something completely different. He once again felt that if Reginald Hargreeves wasn't dead he would most likely kill the man without any regrets.

Vanya stood motionless before him waiting for him to say something probably, but Five didn't think he should say anything. He felt that this was their most intimate moment yet, and whatever he would say would only ruin it.

He took a step closer put his hands on Vanya's waists and leaned down kissing her back where the sea of tiny scars started.

'Five,' the woman breathed out, but he didn't answer just continued to kiss her lower and from side to side leaving gentle kisses over every set of scars.

He moved lower and lowered kneeling down when he got to the ones on her lower back his hands moving through her waists, 'Five.'

'It's okay, I love you,' he said as he kissed her at the beginning of her panties. No scars there.

'You're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,' he said as his fingers found the beginning of her panties and pulled them down revealing her ass-cheeks.

He kissed her skin there, 'You're still the most beautiful, kind and caring woman, and I love you even with the bad things. I love the real you.'

She let out a shaky breath before she said, 'I never thought someone would.'

'I'm not someone,' he said and forced her to put her hands on the bed for support when he parted her legs and licked her all the way from her to her front making her gasp, 'Five.'

'I want to taste you,' he said before licking her cunt feeling her smell and taste that wonderful mixture of her womanhood which was so Vanya's. 'It's been so long since I got to taste you.'

He never realized women could taste or smell differently until he got to taste her. They never tasted like anything to him and then she came around and all his senses were consumed by her and only her. He never wanted anyone else.

He dug his tongue inside her taking a hold of her legs spreading them even wider feeling them tremble, 'Five, oh.'

He knew she missed it too as he let his tongue what was denied him for so long. He launched at her pussy not caring if she almost lost her balance when he did so violently. He needed her. He was desperate for her, and he needed to have her. He was merciless as he licked her clean pushing his tongue as deep as possible before he let go of one of her shaky legs and pressed his index finger against her front slowly rubbing her clit making her moan even louder. His neighbors could probably hear them, but he didn't care, he would gladly let them hear all of their little orchestra tonight because he was just too far gone. He was going to have her. He loved her, and she loved him, and all the rest could go fuck itself for all he cared.

'Oh-oh-God-Five!' she cried when her legs gave up and her knees almost hit the floor as she bent them losing her balance from her release. The only thing which kept her from doing so was Five's iron grip on one of her legs which would no doubt leave a bruise. He continued to suck and stroke her through her orgasm as she let the wave consume and leave her breathless against his sheets.

'Five, my god, I missed you.'

He ate her out a bit before he let her go and started to kiss a trail of wet kisses filled with her pussy on her back again marking every set of scars on beautiful back, 'I missed you too. Let me show you how much.'

She nodded letting him push her on the bed but not turn to face him. No, he wanted to admire her back and show her how much he loved it and every little scar on it a bit longer.

He kneeled behind her on the bed guiding her hands against her wall kissing each of her shoulders, 'You're so pretty, Vanya. Such a pretty woman.'

'Five,' she moaned as one of his hands moved to her chest slowly stroking and folding her breast. He closed his eyes and smirked. He forgot how wonderful it felt to hold one of these in his palm. How delicate and well they fit his palm.

He squeezed a bit earning a soft moan from her which he rewarded with a kiss to the side of her neck. He missed those noises she made, so much.

With his free hand, Five took his dick and started to stroke it lightly before he pressed it between her ass cheeks. He felt her shiver against him as he guided his member all the way to her cunt making it slide a bit between her split and labia so close to going in, but keeping it out. It was delicious torture for him as well, but he wanted it like this for a while.

'I dreamed of you. Fuck, I woke up hard every morning craving you, your warm, your fucking tight pussy. I almost went mad, do you believe me?' he asked as he continued to torture the both of them with his dick sliding over her pussy and his hand easing her nipple making her tremble.

'Yes, yes!' she said quickly and breathless.

He nuzzled her neck with his face, 'Was there anyone else? Did you get anyone-'

'NO! I wouldn't-I wanted only you...I hoped...I hoped you would come back or I just-Gosh I'm so sorry, Five,' she said her voice dropping a bit at the end. This was not the result he wanted.

He kissed her neck, 'I forgive you. You're forgiven. I waited for you too.'

She took his hand which was on her breast and moved it to her mouth where she kissed his fingers in a gesture too caring and loving in contrast to the erotic mood he wanted to achieve, but Five didn't care as he enjoyed it even more.

He kissed the back of her head before he finally pushed his member into her causing both of them to groan and press forward, Vanya against his wall and Five against her back.

'You good?' he asked feeling his voice husky from all he was trying to content inside him not to come just from the simple fact of being inside her again after so long. Fuck, how he missed her.

She let out a small confirmation and moan as she moved a bit under him causing both of them to groan again from the sensation.

'You're still so tight and warm,' he said kissing her back, 'Fuck, Vanya, how are you real?'

She shook her head muttering something impossible to understand before she kissed his fingers again, 'Five, move, please.'

Five kissed her again before he positioned himself better behind her and pulled his cock almost completely out immediately missing the feeling and hearing Vanya's puppy cry before he pushed it right back in even deeper and harder making her moan, 'Yes, FIVE!'

He found himself smirking to himself loving the desperation in her voice as he continued to pull and push into her hard and deep making sure to give her as much as himself. It didn't take long for both of them to start breathing hard and heavy. It was so consuming and addictive. Five couldn't believe he survived months without this. Without Vanya's beautiful and perfect pussy, without her soul, her mind, without her. Fuck. He must have gotten mad when he walked away. He loved her so much. At that moment even more than in any other letting himself get lost in the movement of his cock inside her warm and tight pussy chasing after the feeling which was building up inside him like a bubble ready to burst.

'Fuck! Five, Yes! Harder!' she groaned and then did the most fantastic and mindblowing thing which almost lead him to come fast and hard inside her. She pulled his fingers into her pretty mouth and suck hard sending it straight to his dick as he recalled the way she could use that mouth on it.

He groaned in a primal way and pushed harder trying to match up to the feeling she was evoking in him and making him lose control. He wanted her to come first.

He continued to push into her hard and fast, without any traces of mercy feeling her body shake against him her walls growing tighter, her pussy throbbing just as badly as his cock inside it. He kissed her back again leaving a trail of saliva. It was filthy in a way, and he loved every moment of it.

After letting her suck onto his fingers for a few moments, he pulled them out of her mouth and took her hand pushing it against the wall leaving her trapped, 'You can use that mouth of yours later, right now I'm making you see stars.'

She half moaned and half cried when his other hand found its way to her front between her folds slowly rubbing onto her.

'FIVE!' she pressed her head against the wall next to her trapped hand. Everyone on the floor must have heard them by now.

Five let go of her wrist but moved his palm over her hands his fingers falling into the spaces of her fingers before he entwined them from behind.

The two of them were breathing, moaning and groaning as Five fucked her pushing them close to their release while rubbing her clit. They were close both having a hard time to talk now apart from their names and _god, fuck_ and other one-syllable words which only added to the mix of their situation. He felt like he was possessed. He couldn't stop. He couldn't get enough. Even so close to his release, he couldn't let her go. Not yet. Not yet. He wanted to fuck her forever. Fuck, he wanted to stay inside her forever.

'FIVE-Oh-Oh-FIVE! FUCK!' she started to scream no doubt waking everyone in the whole dorm as her back arched her head pressed against his shoulders pushing at him. He heard the impossible to mimic or describe sound she made when she came as her walls completely clenched around him locking him inside them before he speeded up. He wasn't going to let her go so fast. He continued to fuck her through it feeling her gasping for air and some sense, but not letting her go. He pushed just as hard and deep avoiding his own orgasm focusing on continuing to rub circles into her clit until he heard her let out another cry and her free hand to try and grab his hair from behind.

She shook her head, 'Five-Five, I'm-I'm.' She screamed pushing herself against him coming for the second time in an absolute mess of sounds and small spazzed movements against him while he still wouldn't stop his pace.

However, the second wave proved to be too much for him, and even holding onto it, he couldn't deny it any longer, and he let his orgasm push him over the edge.

He crashed against her pushing her into the wall despite his best effort not to before his mind got whipped by the blissful feeling of euphoria which wrecked him apart in the most amazing way imaginable. He let himself get swallowed alive by it enjoying every second of it taking it all in for as long as he could thinking he loved Vanya so much and he was never letting her go ever again.

When he finally came down from his high he was still breathing hard just like her and was still crushing her against the wall.

His hands were shaking as he pushed himself off her kissing her back on a few places in the process, 'Sorry, I-I didn't want to do that.'

'No, no, don't apologize,' she said her voice just as breathless as his own as she turned around immediately taking his face into her palms, 'Five. I missed you so much. I missed your weight on top of me. I used to dream about you and I only knew it wasn't real because I couldn't feel you on top of me in the dreams.'

She stroke his face several times, 'I had to learn how to sleep on my own again. My nightmares,' she shook her head, 'I missed you so much. I realized I could always have learned how to sleep alone, but I didn't want to. I want you with me, every night, I just want you with me.'

He kissed her making them fall on their sides on his small bed, 'I want you with me too. Always.'

He stroked her face loving that he could look and touch her again. Loving every second of it hoping it wasn't just a dream because he would probably shot himself if he woke up from it.

For a while, they just continued to stroke each other's faces and share soft kisses. Five thought it was the happiest he felt in months. He never wanted it to end. He never wanted the morning to come. He just wanted her in his arms.

When she suddenly sat up, he grew worried she would try to cover herself or leave, but instead, she started to stroke his chest with a small smile on her face which predicted nothing but trouble for him.

'You plan to kill me tonight?'

'Only with love and sex,' she said and leaned down to start a path of kisses toward his dick.

Five closed his eyes feeling her lips, hair, and hands move over his body, 'I will die a happy man.'

When her tongue licked his tip, he might as well died and went to heaven. He didn't think he was ready already, but Vanya clearly thought otherwise as she circled it and started to slowly suck it into her mouth going so deep at one point he felt the wall at the back of her throat almost coming from that alone.

When she started to suck him he gripped the sheet instead of her hair not wanting to hurt her before he felt her find his hand and entwined their fingers the same way he did before. Her mouth was skillful. She knew what to do to make him come as she sucked him. He came with shamefully little afford, but as Five tried to stop her, she looked at him in the most seductive way imaginable and started to swallow his cum.

She might as well swallow him whole when she finally came up kissing him one last time on the tip before she crawled up meeting him for a kiss.

'It will take a while now for me to get charged again,' he said, and she smiled in a way which made him fall in love with her all over again, 'Hm, well, I can think of a way to fill the spare time.'

He flipped her on her back in a second and kissed her.

When Five woke up feeling relaxed and good for the first time in a while as he took Vanya into his arms and pulled her closer not caring if he would wake her up or not, 'I love you.' She was still here. In wasn't a dream and she stayed. They said they loved each other and she told him the truth about herself and stayed. He didn't care about anything else.

He smiled before opening his eyes when he heard her say that, 'I love you too.'

She rolled to face him while still remaining in his hold just looking at each other the way they did after they got together the first time.

He brushed her hair wanting to kiss her again when he heard the key in the door and froze as Vanya pulled the covers over herself and hid behind them.

'Don't come in!' he snapped as Luther came inside only to pause for a second before storming outside.

'Oh my god!' said Vanya still hiding under the covers, 'He didn't see anything.'

He said purposely keeping his hand over her covered by the blanket back. After Five found his phone he found a few texts from Luther saying he was on his way back. It was close to lunch at this point.

Five sighed as Vanya slowly got out of the covers and started to get dressed, 'Well, this was one dating a college boy experience I wouldn't mind avoiding.'

Five started to dress as well but chuckled, 'You wanted the whole experience this is it.'

She giggled before she walked toward him and kissed him. She still tasted like him, sex and love just like last night.

Five buried his hand in her hair savoring the taste of the kiss and the moment for a bit longer before he let her go to continue to put on clothes.

He zipped up her dress for her and she thanked him before she said, 'Will you-'

'I will stop by later,' he took her hands in his and kissed them, 'I promise.'

She smiled at him in that calm and happy way he missed so much and nodded before leaving the room.

Five sat down on the bed brushing his hair and trying to put together everything which happening grinning like a fool in love. Fuck he has so screwed again. But she was back, and they were back, he couldn't help it.

A few moments later Luther came into the room, but Five didn't even look at him until he cleared his throat and said, 'Was that uh..._Vanya Hargreeves _naked in your bed?'

Five threw himself on the bed, 'Yeah.'

'Uh, okay, so the reason the concert got canceled was because she came here?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, so this is a regular thing? Like you're dating or-?

'Yeah, we're together.'

'Oh, okay, cool,' said the other man and went to his bed before he asked, 'Can you get me an autograph for my mom?'

Five chuckled, 'Sure, Luther.'

He closed his eyes for the first time feeling like everything would be alright without anything bad happening to even it out. He even believed it.

* * *

Five thought a lot about life ever since he ran from his foster family and ended up on the street. He thought about how everything could change and how people came and went into his life. He didn't believe in destiny. Like people could be destined to meet and end up together, soulmates or true love. He thought it was all childish and unrealistic. Then he met Vanya and fell in love, and he still didn't believe in all those things because how in the world could someone arrange them both to meet through an escort service? But he did find a little bit of faith in true love or at least one and only love. He had been with women and girls before, and yet they never made him feel the way Vanya did. They never made his heart speed up and everything inside him to fee tight and warm and adorable and just fucking perfect the way she did with her smile or giggle or when she clenched her walls around him as he buried his cock into her. He never met anyone who got him to open up about every single thing inside his fucked up life and soul, and in vice verse, he never convinced anyone to show him theirs. Not to the way Vanya did. In the AA someone spoke about how people couldn't fix other people, they couldn't fill out the holes and we shouldn't hold them accountable for it, but Five sometimes really wondered if he and Vanya didn't somehow manage to fix each other. Especially when he held her close and didn't have the single care in the world knowing whatever came next he would be able to take it since he had her.

Five hugged Vanya closer to him kissing her on the back of her neck. He might mention he liked for her to keep her hair up like that. It felt good to be able to nuzzle the skin on the back of her neck. Then again he really _liked_ it when she wore it down, so that probably shouldn't change.

He found himself smiling despite himself, he was on the rooftop of her hotel on New Year's Eve drinking champagne and enjoying the company of a beautiful woman who loved him. He never would have thought he would up here when he was younger. Not in a million years. Definitely not with everything which happened the last couple of years between them.

'It's starting,' whispered Vanya before she looked back at him and kissed him. She tasted like champagne and strawberries they just had. He wouldn't stop kissing her until the first firework and he let her go so she could see the show.

Usually, they spent big holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year with Delores once with Klaus, Luther, and their boyfriend and girlfriend, and once on a party in Vanya's work which they swore to never attend again. This year though he wanted them to be on their own just to the two of them for a good reason.

She was smiling snuggling closer to him and he pulled her tighter keeping her warm. As he watched the lights danced on the sky he reflected on everything he and Vanya been through since they met. He let her go only once to check the small box hiding in the breast pocket of his jacket wondering if Vanya felt it when she was pressed against him. If she didn't she didn't look too bothered by it, which was good. It wouldn't end well if she wasn't.

He thought back to the conversation they had last month about it. They were watching TV with Delores in his house on which some very young couple in the show was getting married.

'I married you,' whispered Five when Vanya commented that she didn't have anyone at eighteen who would ask her.

'Oh yeah?'

'Would you say yes?' he asked and saw the amusement in her eyes change to something more gentle and loving, 'Guess you would have to try and find out.'

Five leaned closer to her ear when he whispered, 'Maybe I will.' And then enjoyed the way her cheeks got red as she tried to keep her eyes on the TV instead of him. He made his decision right then and there although it was on his mind for a while occasionally talking about the future.

When the fireworks were almost done Vanya turned to look at him again her eyes glowing making him fall in love with her again when she said, 'I have a feeling this year will be even better than the last one.'

He kissed her forehead adoringly.

As long as they were together, he couldn't agree more.

**Koniec**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So yay, finally finished. Sorry, it took so long but work and some stuff happened. Anyway, I wanted to finish it before the end of December so yay I managed. I am very grateful for all the support since I honestly didn't think people would be that interested in the idea, and it wouldn't be understood the way I wanted it to be. But it was and I am very happy for everyone who read and liked the story and left feedback. I hope I didn't ruin it with this last chapter since it felt a bit rushed and a bit different than I wanted it to be. I hope it doesn't totally suck and ruin the whole story. I will have some time before the end of the holidays so I will write something, just not sure what. Anyway, thank you and if we don't write I wish you all Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year 2020

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Thank you for reading and the constant support :) This came from the fact that most of the time people tend to think about the Pretty Woman theme with the Vanya being the escort, and I just wanted to make it a bit different. Five's past was inspired by Lip from Shameless. I think this will be a 2 or 3 part piece at most. I can't handle the pressure of another long multi-chaptered story right now. If you want to leave some feedback.


End file.
